Today Was a Fairytale
by Atheris
Summary: Damon is a modern prince.Fortune heir & the world's leading bachelor.Elena is a devouted fan, but a nobody.A fated meeting causes their worlds to collide.Can the world's most famous man love a nobody? Or is Elena just another annoying fan?AH.please R
1. Crazed Fan Girl

**I'm going to start by thanking anyone who is tuning in to my story, it means a lot. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic and I'm so excited about it. Please excuse the summary, I suck at writing them. I want to warn you, that while the base personality of these characters are the same as the show, do not expect them to be perfect. I have switched some characteristics around in order to fit my story idea. This is a Delena fanfic, so to my fellow Damon lovers, a special welcome. I know you will have questions but bare with me, many things will be explained. So without further ado, chapter 1:D**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Vampire Diaries. I am simply stealing the characters to act out my own fantasies :)**

**Atheris xo**

Elena Gilbert sat on her bed and looked around her room at the pictures covering her walls ceiling to floor. The Salvatore brothers were everywhere. Damon more specifically. Every newspaper or magazine article ever written decorated the borders of every poster that had been made with the handsome duo on it. T-shirts, and books. Video clip galore saved on her computer. She had never been so completely obsessed with anything in her life. In her teen years she was never a crazy fan girl, she didn't fall much into the celebrity craze. Brad Pitt, and Cam Gigandet did nothing for her, neither did any of the other so-called male sex symbols. That was before the Salvatore brothers took the media by storm. Three years ago they came out of hiding. Their mother, before her tragic car accident had been a beautiful hollywood starlet. Nicoletta Salvatore had been the lead in some of the biggest movies of the late 90s. She was beautiful and gracious, and a perfect role model for young women. The world was devastated after her death. Their father

Guiseppe Salvatore was the owner of the biggest technology firm in the world, Salvatore Industries. The company created the basis for all of the technological developments across the globe. Any patent went through them, new inventors flocked by the thousands to the beautiful triangle building in the middle of Manhattan to seek an audience with him and show their ideas. Everyone in the world knew his name. His sons however were a mystery. They had last been seen as young boys, and no one knew where they had disappeared to. Then again Guiseppe himself was a bit of a mystery, often leaving the country and running the company from overseas somewhere. Then magically three years ago, BAM! Guiseppe shows up at his Charity function with a stunning young man on each arm, introducing them to the world finally as you guessed it, his sons. The media went nuts. Both boys had now official come into possession of their trust funds, and miraculously Guiseppe also appointed the elder of the two, Damon, as CEO of Salvatore Industries. That's when the true fun began. By day, Damon was a perfectly poised businessman, running the company under the watchful eye of his father. By night however, him and Stefan travelled down a dangerous road of partying, sex, and money spending with nothing to stop them. Different parties each night, different girls leaving each morning, countless cars, and even more publicity. They became modern day princes. Some say celebrity but more so, they became royalty. America's own princes, their darlings. They lived life to the fullest, and had every door open to them. They had many faults, but the amount of good they did was immeasurable. Every month it seemed, they through extravagant parties that everybody whose anybody attended, with all proceeds going directly to charity. Needless to say, Elena became a crazed fan girl.

It was more than that for her though. She watched interview upon interview with Damon, and she felt as though she knew him. They were two sides of the same coin in her eyes, with so much in common. He spoke to her heart on some strange level. Every time the beautiful baby blues stared out at her through the screen they screamed sadness. She had the strangest feeling that Damon Salvatore wasn't really living the high life. She knew every statistic about him, and felt that if they could truly meet, just once, that she could learn her feelings once and for all. Was she just a crazy fan girl desperately seeking what she could not have? Or would she like the man behind the fame? Of course her feelings did not matter. She was a nobody. A silly girl from a small town in new york state. He wouldn't look twice at her. But at least if she met him, maybe she could put an end to her obsession.

Elena flopped down onto her back on the bed and stared up into Damon's crystal blue eyes gazing at her from the poster on her ceiling. She closed her eyes smiling to herself at her plans for tonight. Tonight, was the night that once and for all her questions got answered. Tonight was the day of answers, the tell all, the be all and end all. Tonight was the night she had been dreaming about for three years. Tonight, she would meet Damon Salvatore.

Later that evening Elena laid out her dress on her bed, and stood above it frowning. She had not even left yet and her stomach was in a knot. Her hands were clammy and any time she thought about actually talking to Damon she started to hyperventilate and just about feinted before she calmed herself down. She knew exactly what she was going to say to him. She had the conversation planned in her head and had been rehearsing it for days. So why did she feel so nervous?

She still couldn't believe her luck for one. Tonight the Salvatores were throwing another of their amazing charity gallas, only this was rumoured to be the best party in centuries. They had declared that it was to be a masquerade. All proceeds were going to a no kill shelter that Damon supported. _**His love and compassion for animals is just one more thing that makes me love him **_Elena thought to herself. Her dress was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to put it on and step into the party to search for the man she believed to be her soul mate. _**Now all I need is my hair and make-up done, and I'm ready to go, **_she thought.

As if on cue, the door bell rang announcing the presence of her own personal entourage. Elena giggled to herself as she ran downstairs to unlock the door. She opened it and smiled at her two best friends. Bonnie and Caroline had been there for her through everything, and they weren't about to stop now. All three girls stared at each other for a second before screaming and jumping up and down excitedly hugging.

"you guyyyyys! What the heck did you do to your hair?" Elena shrieked when they were done.

"Chill Elena, its only temporary" Caroline replied in an exasperated tone.

"yeah, and besides from behind it will make us both look like you, which is helpful for tonight" Bonnie added.

Sighing, Elena agreed and hugged them once more before she took them upstairs to see her dress.

After the girls admired her dress they set to work curling her waist length chestnut hair. Both girls held a straightener and were working at the same time to speed up the process before Caroline got to work on Elena's make-up. She gave her dramatic black and silver smokey eyes so that they would stand out against the mask. When they were done Elena had to admit she looked good.

"Len you look amazing. Seriously beautiful," Bonnie said in awe as Caroline nodded beside her.

"Yeah well its all you guys I take no credit" Elena joked.

"Well guys, its time to get going if we want to be on time, " Caroline said as she zipped Elena's dress into a dry cleaning bag to carry it, "Elena don't forget to grab your mask and your waitressing shoes from downstairs. If you forget either of those we're screwed" she yelled at she ran out to her car to put Elena's dress safely into the trunk.

Elena took one last glance around her room at the shrine she had built to honour Damon, and hoped that he was worth what she was risking tonight. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and raced down the stairs after Caroline. They all piled into the car , buckled up, and started their drive down the interstate. They blasted Taylor Swift and sang excitedly at the top of their lungs as they drove. Elena's heart began to beat rapidly as they passed sign after sign announcing that they were that much closer to Manhattan. When they finally took their exit off the highway and merged into the city traffic, Elena was a nervous wreck. She had been preparing for this moment for three years, dreaming it would happen. And now she couldn't even remember her own name, or anything about Damon, and certainly not why on earth she was going through with this crazy hair brained plan. Caroline and Bonnie had been her best friends since they were all little girls, why were they letting her continue on with this stupidity? Oh yeah, all for one and one for all right? They would do anything for her.

Elena looked up from where she was frantically fidgeting in her lap to see that they had a block to go.

"You ready Elena, its now our never. You got this, and we got you. You will look amazing in that dress and there is no way he cant be compelled by you," Bonnie said encouragingly noticing how badly Elena was fidgeting.

"Yeah Len, you have guys swooning over you every chance they get, why should he be any different? I mean sure yeah he's a billionaire, and he is incredibly good looking, and could pretty much date anyone in the world he wants including all the hot celebs, and he has new girls.."

"CAROLINE! You're so NOT helping here!" Elena snapped angrily.

"Geeze sorry, Bonnie's right. No matter who he is, he's still a guy. And you're still Elena Gilbert. Beauty queen extraordinaire. You got this under control. "Caroline said smiling as they pulled up to the valet.

Elena looked up at the tall pillars of the Massey Banquet hall and gulped. The red carpet was rolled out, and she could distantly see the flash of hundreds of bulbs as the media went crazy snapping pictures of all celebrities entering. Somehow she managed to get out of her seatbelt and the car without falling flat on her face, and stepped onto the sidewalk in between Caroline and Bonnie who held her dress. She smoothed her white blouse and pinned her staff ID to the collar as she watched her best friends do the same. Caroline grabbed her hand,

"Think positive Elena," she whispered as they neared the side entrance to check in.

"Yeah, ok" Elena whispered back, "because infiltrating the biggest party of the decade illegally is a piece of cake right?"

**There you have it folks, chapter one. Lots of puzzles to be figured out, and many exciting events await you. Please R&R for it is the fuel that feeds my writing fire:)3**

**Atheris xo**


	2. The Plan

**Alright ladies and possible gents, here is chapter two. I know the chapters are kinda slow at the moment, and all from Elena's point of view but they are set up chapters. I can't just throw everything out there and jump right in, so bare with me. Still shorter than I would like, but this one is better, weighing in at a wonderful 2040 words. So anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries because if I did Elena would have left boring old Stefan and taken her steps onto the dark side, aka the Damon side already. Sighhh…**

**Atheris xo**

Elena Bonnie and Caroline were standing in the back of the long line up of wait staff that were being cleared to enter the building. As they waited they went over the logistics of their plan.

"Ok so remember Elena," Caroline started," that as long as you are back in the kitchen by eleven when we are supposed to stop serving the food, then you are good. Bonnie and I will be splitting your paycheque regardless of your Damon encounters," she added with a raised eye brows as if daring Elena to challenge her. When Elena didn't she smiled and looked at Bonnie expectantly.

"And don't worry about being caught. The only way this can possibly go wrong is if they somehow take of your mask, so basically don't do that. With our hair in the buns like this you, Care and I all look the same from the back, so there is no way they will be able to prove that one of the heads they saw circling was not you," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"We get in, check in with the supervisor, and then Bonnie and I continue on to the kitchen, and you run to the bathroom. Change into your dress as best you can, let your hair down, and put your mask on. Five minutes after you enter the bathroom, Bonnie will say she wants to go before the party starts, and she will join you to help with the zipper, and to take your clothes," Caroline said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right, then I will sneak your clothes back to the locker room to store until the party is finished. Elena you will exit the bathroom as soon as you feel ready, and you will enjoy the party. Keep an eye on the clock, or at least out for Caroline and I. At ten 'til eleven one of us will single to you by touching our noses that it's time to change back," Bonnie said confidently and proudly.

"Got it, then I run in, meet Caroline in the bathroom and get out of the dress as fast we can. My hair goes back into a bun, waitress clothes back on, and we are all back in the kitchen for check out time, and to receive our money. Easy peasy right?" Elena said with wide eyes.

"Oh and don't forget to take off your jewellery. That would be a dead giveaway if you signed out with beautiful jewellery on when you know we aren't allowed to wear any while working. Elena we can do this. It's not going to be an issue. Really the only thing to worry about is getting the dress passed security. In which case I mean we are sorta screwed without the dress, but hey" Caroline babbled on.

"Caroline have I ever told you that you are probably the least comforting person I know?" Elena said in a frustrated tone while turning to glare at her.

"Yep, all the time. But you love me so there, " Caroline shot back before sticking her tongue out, which made Elena and Bonnie both laugh. It lightened the panicked mood of the air, but only momentarily.

By this time all girls shared a look of pure panic before putting their poker faces on, they were next in line to pass through security.

"Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, wait staff" Caroline said confidently looking straight at the body guard before flashing him one of her dazzling Caroline smiles as a good measure.

"I see, and the bag?" asked the security guard while he eyed the dress bag in Bonnie's hands suspiciously.

"Oh the bag, right. This thing. Well you see sir, one of the party goers asked us to bring it in so that she wouldn't have to be seen holding it on the red carpet. Wanted a spare dress in case of spills, or the sudden urge to change. You know them demanding hollywood types. She opted to drive herself here tonight, without her entourage, so this was really her only option. So basically, we are just doing her a favour, slipped us a twenty. And hey , money is money right? That's why we're here, to work and make money!" Caroline said innocently.

The guard smiled, and Elena let out the breathe she had been holding. _**Wow, that was too easy! **_She though to herself. Just then the smile was wiped from his face, he looked at Caroline with a new sense of determination.

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Well if you would be so kind as to tell me which "hollywood type" it was? Her name please?" The guard said with s smug look on his face as if he had just cracked a huge case. Elena's heart sank. _**This is it, **_she though _**if we tell him a name he is going to confirm it with that starlet, in which case we are screwed. I knew this was crazy.**_ Elena dropped her gaze to the ground to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. All of this planning, and she hadn't even had the opportunity to see Damon.

"Her name? Well you see her mask was so large that I couldn't even tell. She might even just be one of the rich upper eastsiders. Oh wait! There she is there!" Caroline said excitedly. At this she pointed to a young woman in a pale yellow dress that was reminiscent of a toga. A loose piece of material hung ocer her should and connected to low down on her hip. It was short only hitting her at about mid thigh, and her mask sure enough was like a large yellow burd feather and covered three quarters of her face. Elena had no idea who it was so she assumed it was an upper eastsider. Caroline made the body guard turn and look. Just then the woman herself turned to the foursome staring at her from the door way. Caroline waved at her excitedly, and after a look of confusion the woman smiled and waved back before returning to her conversation.

The body guard smiled and seemed appeased. He turned back to the girl and checked their names of the list, reminding them to learn the womans name next time to avoid the hassle. The girls went through the bag checks, and stepped into the banquet hall. As the girls walked into the party and gazed around in wonder, Elena grabbed Caroline's arm breathlessly.

"Caroline, I thought we were done for. How did you know that woman was going to wave at you?" Elena asked in awe.

Caroline's confident mask slipped for just a moment and she looked at Elena with wide eyes,

"I didn't," she replied.

"Ok go Elena go, you need to get into that bathroom like now," Bonnie said frantically while pushing Elena roughly towards the direction of the bathroom doors and shoving the dress into her hands. "I'll see you in five minutes so change quickly. And take your hair our right away so your curls aren't affected. GO!"

"I love you guys!" Elena through over her shoulder as she booked it towards the bathroom. She stepped inside the bathroom doors, and felt suddenly safer. Even moreso when the door closed effectively blocking all sound from outside. Elena hurried into the stall nearest her, which actually turn out to be basically its own little room,_** ahh the life of rich people **_she thought. She hung her dress on the hook and pulled the elastic band out that had been holding her curls in a loose bun. She shook her head a bit to loosen them and began to hurriedly remove her clothing. After she had taken her socks off, Elena unzipped the black carrying bag and pulled out her beautiful dress. She pulled her dress out and began stepping into it before shimmying it up her body and over the curve of her hips. She quickly adjusted her white strapless bra, and pulled the dress up over her chest, zipping it up as far as she could reach. She then dug into the side pocket of her purse, and pulled out her silver heart locket, her diamond studs, and her mothers Swarovski Crystal ring. She gazed upon the ring and smiled knowing her mother would probably laugh if she could see her now. Just as she finished buckling the straps on her heels and was about ready to step outside the stall, she heard the door to the bathroom bang open loudly.

"Elena you better be ready I don't have much time get out here!" Bonnie whispered impatiently.

Elena stepped out from the stall carrying the empty bag and her purse, and look up at Bonnie shyly when she heard the intake of her breath.

"Wow Elena. You look, well, like a goddess or something. You're stunning." Bonnie said in awe.

"Thanks Bon, I cant believe we are really doing this, that I'm really doing this. You guys are amazing," Elena said while turning around and presenting her back to Bonnie so that she could zip her dress the rest of the way and clasp it.

"Ha ha yeah, well you just remember that when he falls for you and you're Mrs. Salvatore and rich beyond belief," Bonnie laughed poking her in the ribs. " Now go have the night of your life Elena Gilbert, and keep an eye on the time. Touch up your lipstick before you go out, and don't take you mask off at all," Bonnie said authoritively while taking the dress bag out of her hands. Bonnie hugged her quickly and with that she disappeared out the bathroom door again leaving Elena to finish up. She surveyed herself in the mirror before touching up her lightly pinkened lips. She placed the mask over her eyes, and tied it around the back of her head. She marvelled at how Caroline's make up job contrasted with the brilliant white lace of the mask. Her eyes were like two pools of dark brown that anyone could get lost in. Elena leaned her hands down on the bathroom counter and looked down at the sink taking deep breaths to calm herself. She decided it was time for a personal pep talk before she could even think about setting foot outside these doors and attempting to find Damon.

_**Phew. It's now or never Elena. Come on. This is the night of your dreams. Live life to the fullest, take risks, jump in head first. All the cliché sentences you can think of that encourage you to go for it. You are going to go out there looking wonderful, you're going to dance, and best of all you're going to meet Damon and sort this out once and for all. You're friends risked so much for you tonight, and you are going to make them proud. **_

With that Elena took one last shaky breath and raised her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled and set her jaw determinedly. Tonight would be wonderful. With that she strode over to the bathroom door and yanked it open confidently. She took one step outside the bathroom door and then paused to survey her surroundings. Many eyes were set on her and they were gazing upon her with a soft sense of curiosity and wonder. Elena's breath had evened out and she was finally beginning to believe that she could do this. That tonight she could take on the personality of anyone she wanted, and she could wow people. She could talk with people she never in a million years dreamed she would even see, let alone meet. She would finally come face to face with the man of her dreams. She was Elena Gilbert, and she could do this. Her confidence was at an all-time high as she took a few steps into the party and grabbed a glass of champagne of a waiter passing by.

That was until the crowd seemed to part like a wave, and for a moment in time she caught sight of him. A mere sixty feet away stood Damon Salvatore talking to a group of men. In that fraction of a second it was as if all the air was sucked from the room.

**Well** **that's that folks. Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're getting excited for her and Damon to finally meet. What a wonderous moment it will be. Don't worry kiddies, its coming up soon. Be good now, R&R or I am holding Chapter 3 and so on, hostage. Mwuahaahahahahahahah :D**

**Atheris xo**

**Ps hidden in each chapter (for now I don't know that I will do it for every chapter) is a sort of game for real fans of the book and TV show. If you can find all the references to either the TV or the book, and throw me your email, then special updates and such will be yours:) corny but I like putting little references and I think its fun. So anyways, find them for chapter one and two! Whoever gets them all, gets an early update or a sneak peak message.**


	3. It's Enchanting to Meet You,

**Ok So I'm warning everyone now that this probably wont be a long chapter, but next chapter will I promise. Next chapter will be filled with lots of fun and romantic details, but this chapter is more so a filler, or set up to chapter 4. Also thank you thank you thank you to all of you who are reviewing! It means a lot to me I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story. I will not continue to post this often, but right now I'm just too excited that people are enjoying this story, and I had a little bit of chapter back log, but now we need to space it out folks. To Delena 123, yes Katherine will be involved, but in a way that is sort of unexpected, that's all you are getting for now. Much love to you all! Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, even though Damon Salvatore owns my heart**

**Atheris xo**

Elena had been waiting almost an hour already for a chance to speak with Damon. The man her heart longs for, to find out once and for all if it is simply her wanting what she can never have. However, as she should have expected he is constantly surrounded by people. Men congratulating him on the success of the event, and women wanting his sweet caress every bit as much as she does. Her plan had gone beautifully up until now. So far all she has done is sit at the bar pigging out on the appetizers and drinking champagne. She even took to setting an alarm on her phone out of boredom, just in case she couldn't see Caroline and Bonnie to watch for the signal. She didn't want everything ruined just because the three of them sucked at sign language.

At this point she was beginning to think she would never get the opportunity to talk actually meet him. Though she must admit it was nice even to be in the same room as him. She was watching him for what she called her "Damon cues" to see whether or not he was enjoying the evening. Tight pursed lips, if he did not like something that was mentioned, add raised eyebrows for his AHA! Or "I told you so" look, especially when he was being snarky. His signature crooked smirk, when he was actually amused by something, or being snarky, or if he found out he was right about something. A blank partially open mouthed look when he was surprised. A genuine smile that was rare. A shifting of his eyes while furrowing his brow if he had just learned something interesting, or gotten bested. All this she knew from watching his interviews. His face was like an open book if you took the time. Every emotion he felt splayed across his face, if only momentarily. His eyes were even worse. The rare moments when his eyes looked out directly at the camera, Elena felt as if she could truly see his soul. As if those eyes were gazing out and looking just at her. She could tell by reading him that he was not really enjoying himself. He was very happy when he talked about the amount of money this was raising, (a slight raising of his lips, and softening of his eyes) but not really with the people he was talking to or what he was doing. Elena longed for his eyes to fall upon her even once and give her the courage to go speak to him, but they did not. She was a no body and could not very well interrupt his conversations demanding his attention. Maybe this whole night had been a waste of time. He was never going to notice her…

_**Damon's POV**_

Damon sat there pretending to listen to another conversation about a new idea that some group of stodgy old men had, when really all he wanted was something to brighten his day. Someone real, who wasn't just conversing with him in order to work their way into the company, or to pitch a new idea. He wanted someone to just for once, say, hey Damon, how's life? _**It's my gala, my charity, and my night. So why do I torment myself by sitting here and talking to these men who have no real interest in me? I could sneak off with one of the hopefuls who has been eyeing me all night, or I could just find a quiet room and hide out. On second thought, what I really need is a fuckin drink. **_Damon thought to himself.

Damon sent his bodyguard, personal assistant slash good friend Alaric to grab him a drink so that he did not have to cross the dance floor and draw more attention to himself. He would undoubtedly end up in yet another pointless conversation. After Alaric returned with his drink and went to scope out his own woman, Damon sat quietly sulking in the corner wishing the night would end. He knew it was for a good cause and for that he was grateful, but the night was going by unbelievably slow, the first dance had not even happened yet, it had all been schmoozing and mingling.

As if on cue the DJ came on and the lights dimmed, while brightly coloured circles bounced around the dance floor. Damon saw everyone beginning to crowd around the dance floor, and he could spy Stefan approaching him. He rolled his eyes at Stefan as he reached him.

"Brother don't give me that. It is expected of us. What kind of hosts can we claim to be if we do not even partake in our own function? We are not simply figureheads here Damon. Our guests look to us for guidance, we must lead them in the first dance or else they see it as impolite to dance. Our ancestors have opened every single galla or event with the waltz since 1864, I'm doing it too. So be a sport now," Stefan said gently tugging on his elbow and leading him out onto the dance floor.

"Damon, choose one of these beautiful hopefuls to be your dance partner."

Damon looked around at all the women eagerly meeting his eyes, and even some of the waitresses as they passed by carrying appetizer trays. While the idea of frolicking with a commoner simply to embarrass his father was enticing, Damon resisted. He continued looking among the rich women of the upper east side and the celebrities who have gathered, and his breath catches in his throat. Her curls have fallen to shield her face from his view, but the blanket of chestnut brown that covers her face is intriguing and tells him one thing; that out of all women in this room she is the only one not looking at him. Her gown is nothing like he has ever seen. It is beautiful and white, with crystals seeming to decorate every spot making it sparkle with every ray of light that catches it. It was pulled in tight around her petite waste, with lace ruffling up around her breasts. The bottom spilled out with mountains more lace like the perfect princess dress that every girl surely dreams of. Her white shoes and matching lace mask created the perfect set. He stares at her and sees her eyes slowly lift to his. Her deep brown eyes are beautifully framed by the mask, and yet he only sees them for a second filled with soft wonder, before she drops her gaze to her lap again as if her lap is far more interesting than he. Once again Damon is shocked, no girl ever says no to him, no girl resists him. So why does she? With his curiosity peaked he walks over and bows to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks her softly.

She looks up at him and simply nods with a small smile before extending her hand and placing it delicately in his outstretched palm. She does not jump up and down, or squeal, in fact she shows no form of excitement at all as she walks onto the floor holding his hand and takes her position for the waltz. Damon is beginning to get frustrated with her lack of interest in him, and then the waltz begins. As they circle facing each other hands not allowed to touch yet, her eyes softly bore into his. When they are finally allowed to touch and he places his hand gently at the small of her back Damon is shocked to find that it is almost as if there is an electric current running between them. For some reason each time she steps away it is as if they are still connected by some invisible strings. _**I've never felt anything like it **_thought Damon as they were once again reunited in the dance. Throughout its entirety she played coy, bashfully dropping her eyes, or staring fiercly into his. And yet most often she was glancing around the ballroom as if looking for someone more interesting. It was infuriating, and yet he loved it. He knew for certain that he had not seen her before, he would have remembered her eyes. She must be new to town, or to the upper east side anyways. He knew most everyone, and yet in front of him stood this amazingly intriguing stranger. She wasn't like every other girl. She was not worshipping him or falling all over his feet. She was not giggling stupidly and staring at him with googly eyes. And now looking into her eyes with soft amazement, Damon feels as though somehow they speak to him. She gives one last curtsy as he bows to her, and then she looks down , says thank you quietly and walks away from him. Damon is now even more stunned than before. Normally he is the one who walks away, who breaks up conversation. What is it with this girl? _**I have to know her... **_Damon thought to himself as he ran across the floor to catch up with her. He finally reached her and he gently grabbed her elbow to spin her around. She looked at him with startled doe eyes, and blushed furiously as she stammered.

"Uh um, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" she stammered. Damon smiled, glad to see he had at least some effect on her even if it was only to embarrass her.

"No you did not. I wanted to introduce myself as you obviously are new, and do not know who I am. I'm Damon Salvatore" he said giving her one of his devilish grins that made women swoon. He heard a couple of sighs from the surrounding women and he could feel all of their eyes on him and this strange girl.

"I know who you are," Elena mumbled incoherently while looking around startlingly at all the women who were showing her nothing but hatred and jealousy in their eyes.

"Sorry, but I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it please?" Damon said leaning closer.

"I said I know who you are," Elena repeated louder this time.

That sentence rocked Damon to his core. It was not simple ignorance that had kept her distant, she knew who he was. And yet? Nothing. She was still not responding to him the way all women did. It excited him all the more. Surely there must be something he could do to win her over, there was nothing Damon Salvatore liked more than a good challenge.

"Well alright then. And may I have the honour of knowing your name?"

"Elena, Elena uhh Forbes." She said meeting his eyes.

"Well Miss Forbes , would you like to take a walk with me out in the gardens. I would very much like to talk with you and get to know you a little better" He said as he extended his hand to her formally.

She looked down at his hand and seemed as if she were briefly considering saying no, before she nodded and wrapped her arm around his. They walked towards the exit to the private gardens with the sounds of outraged women trailing behind them.

**Well folks there you have it. Chapter 3. I hope you guys are getting all of the hidden references. Special shout out and maybe and early chapter posting to whoever can identify the references in this chapter:) Please R&R. You review, I write, you don't review, well you get the point. So be good and review!:)**

**Atheris xo**

**Ps, for the dance picture dance from season one "Miss Mystic Falls" but with different clothes. Also for a look at the dress, just Hilary Duff's dress in a Cinderella Story because that's the exact one I had in mind, her mask too :)**


	4. These Are My Confessions

**You spoiled spoiled readers you. I swore that I would wait at least a week in between posts because I did not want to be expected to post so often, and yet I love y'all so much that here I am again. With that said, I am going to continue posting as often as I can provided that I stay ahead in my writing, but no one is allowed to get upset if I can't post all the time haha. Its exam period for me so be patient if need be. Anywho,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, because if I did Damon would mysteriously disappear and return on the arm of a one miss Kristy Graves, aka me:)**

****

**EPOV**

Elena glanced around the brilliant garden and was overcome by its beauty, until she looked to wear her hand rested on an arm. She followed that arm up to a beautifully curved shoulder, that led to an expanse of pale white neck, and then finally to the face of the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. The moment was still surreal to her, even more so when the doors to the party closed behind them effectively blocking out all sound from the party, and all of the angry stares from the women who wished to be her. Elena turned and took another look up at her beautiful escort, and shook her head disbelieving as she stared at the soft curve of his jaw, the way the shadow hit his cheek bone, and the moonlight sparkled in his blue eyes.

"Staring is rude Elena," he said.

_**He remembered my name, Damon Salvatore remembers my name…Crap! Elena be cool. If you act to excited he will know you are not from his world and you will give yourself away.**_

So instead she said,

"I'm not staring, I was trying to read you. I was simply curious as to what we are doing out here, I mean what you want with me..?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

He parted his lips slightly in a little "O", before clearing his throat and angling his body slightly to look at her.

"I told you, I want to talk with you and get to know you a little better. "

"yes but why would you want to get to know me?"

"let us just say you intrigue me, there is something that draws me in"

At this Elena let out a barking laugh before suddenly covering her mouth and looking at him embarrassed while he stared at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry but the fact that you are saying this is ridiculous. How could anything about me draw you in?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know. And I don't know why I'm about to say this but maybe it's that you don't seem to worship me, or look at me as though I'm some shiny new toy. You're looking at me like I'm a person," Damon said honestly, "Well and like you wanna jump my bones, which I mean honestly I can't blame you" he added waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Elena rolled her eyes at him because she could tell that it was just a cover up. A mask of humour because he had shared something honestly with her. She felt bad that she could not be completely honest with him and tell him truthfully that he was only half right about his observations. The crazy fan girl inside of her was screaming non-stop and crying because he was touching her, but the normal Elena inside her was gloating. She was right, there is a feeling in the pit of her stomach that has nothing to do with his fame, and everything to do with him.

"Don't hold your breath Mr. Salvatore," she said playfully.

He laughed joyously and treated her to a genuine smile before gazing momentarily up at the stars.

"So I think that as cheesy as it is, the best way for me to get to know you is for me to just ask questions, and you can answer? K deal, " he stated matter-of-factly.

_**Come one Elena, be assertive. You are a strong, independent woman; he does not know who you are. You could tell him anything. This is your one chance to get to know the real him…**_

"Uh-huh huh Damon, we will both ask questions and we will both answer. If not then you can go find another girl in there to get to know..." Elena said sounding a lot more sure of herself than she felt.

"Well if you insist I will do my best, but I will go first... Tell me about your parents," he said while turning to face her.

Elena's face fell, and she drew a sharp intake of breath before attempting to speak.

"I, um, well...they died in a car accident a couple years ago actually"

She watched as his face fell into the familiar lines of pity, but instead the lines continued to deepen until she saw understanding. Of course, he knew the pain of losing a parent. His mother, whom Elena had momentarily forgotten about.

"I'm, I'm sorry Elena. I did not mean to hurt you. I didn't know obviously. I shouldn't have asked. I of all people should know better, "

"No no, it's ok. It's just a sting is all, I have to get used to talking about it or else it will be hard the rest of my life. I live with my aunt Jenna now. She took my brother Jeremy and I in when my parents died. Of course she is not my guardian any longer, but she is young and Jeremy needs me, and its more like living with roommates anyways. We get along great. So I have never even thought about leaving. "

"That was nice of your aunt. And it's nice of you to be there for your brother. I'm sure he appreciates it" Damon said laying his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Aha yeah well I'm just a cramp in his style most of the time right now, but I hope so one day. Your turn, tell me about Stefan," she said.

"Ahhh, my younger brother. Well quite frankly most of the time I want to kill him. He infuriates me. He is so prim and proper, always doing what our father asks of him besides when he comes out to play with me at night. If it wasn't customary for the eldest to be the heir, than Stefan would have the company right now. My father is so old fashioned. But past all that, we have each other's backs," he finished. "What do you do for a living Elena? And why that?" Damon asked, as they rounded the corner deeper and deeper into the labyrinth that was the Salvatore gardens.

"I'm in school to become a social worker. If I were your age, I would be one already. However, I'm two years your junior. And I want to do it because I want, well no I need, to help people. Youth specifically. It's just something I have always done," she said thoughtfully, "where were you and Stefan up until three years ago? You never told the press"

"Aha what a wonderful question **(Elena could hear the apprehension in his voice as he glanced sideways at her).** We never told the press because we do not want them to invade one of the few sanctuaries we have left. So I am telling you this, and you mustn't tell a soul or else I will have to sue you," he chuckled, though deep down he was dead serious. "We are of Italian descent, you see, and so my father wanted us to get a proper education, and to be worldly, and to not have to go through our teenaged years, which are hard enough he believes, in the spotlight. So he bought a vineyard in a small Italian town called Fells Church, and that is where we were raised by our grandmother and a batch of the finest hand selected servants. When my father disappeared and ran his business from overseas, he was with us."

"That makes sense. It would hardly have been a normal upbringing for you to live in the spot light. Though being who you are kinda prevents you from a normal upbringing anyways," Elena mused.

"Yes I suppose it does. Hmm...let me see. Friends? If you have any?" he said playfully as he cocked his eyebrows at her and gave her his crooked grin.

She laughed and answered, "Yes I have friends. My two best friends are Caroline and Bonnie. The rest are just friends, but the three of us have been thick as thieves since we were born basically. We all grew up in the same town and our parents were friends, so we were destined to be. We're the three musketeers," Elena said blushing at how silly it sounded now that they were older. "All for one, and one for all. We would do anything for each other, they're actually more like the sisters I never had." she finished twisting her fingers around one another to avoid eye contact with him.

"I see. That must be nice,"

"It is," Elena said smiling, "and what about you, tell me about your friends, the hundreds of them," she said rolling her eyes.

"I actually really only have one true friend. His name is Alaric. He is my body guard and personal assistant too, which is hard sometimes, but he loves his job and refuses to step down. It's how we met. I trust him to guard my back, and my bank," Damon said laughing at his own joke. "He is a little older and started as my body guard when I was about fourteen, and we became friends not long after."

"That's nice for you to have, why aren't you…" Elena started, but she did not get to finish. As they were turning to sit down on a bench near one of the many fountains, Damon pressed his finger against her lips, effectively silencing Elena's question, especially considering her heart was in her throat and her pulse was hammering in her ears.

"Now now Elena, it isn't your turn you naughty little minx, so play nice. It is my turn. Tell me more about Bonnie and Caroline, what are they like?" he asked while slowly removing his finger from her lips. It took Elena a few seconds to slow her breathing enough so that she could talk and then she began.

"Fair enough. It is your turn. Well, Caroline is a beautiful Nordic princess. Blonde hair, blue eyes, leggy. The guys melt. But she's neurotic, and hair brained, and self-centered most often. She's prone to jealousy and spite, but once you're her friend, she's one of the most loyal and fiercely protective people you will ever meet. She's competitive, and bossy, but she gets stuff done. Her and her mom don't get along at all, so Bonnie and I became her true family. Bonnie is Caroline's opposite. Dark skin, dark brown eyes, a real racialised beauty. When she believes strongly in something she really fights for it, making her a real witch at times, but she always has the best intentions. She attempts to be the voice of reason and logic amongst us, but truth is no matter how crazy, or ludicrous, or downright insane a plan or idea is, we always end up backing each other," Elena said smiling warmly thinking of her two best friends that were inside at this very moment. _**I'm glad they go along with crazy ideas, or this never would have worked and I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to Damon. **_

"Wow. You guys really sound close. That's a great support system. I hope I get the chance to meet them one day,"

"Yeah me too, " Elena said forcing a fake smile knowing that it could never happen.

****

**DPOV**

Damon watched as a look descended upon Elena's features, darkening them somehow. She turned to him and for a moment it looked as though she had placed her poker face on, and then she smiled.

"Now it IS my turn Mr. What I wanted to ask was why aren't you actually friends with all of the people who surround you every day? People like the ones at this party…" she said looking up at him through her lashes.

Damon groaned internally at just the thought of trying to be friends with the majority of people inside the hall right now. He'd rather do something disgusting like clean toilets or drink blood or something.

"Well it's simple, I hate fake people. I hate liars. And I don't want to be friends with someone who only sees me as the famous Damon Salvatore, or as Giuseppe's son, or as the CEO of Salvatore Inc. I want to be friends with people who see me as Damon. Just Damon. And amongst all these gold digging women, or eager inventors, it's hard to find someone like that. Plus who needs them? I have Alaric, and Stefan, why do I need anyone more?" he said more to himself than to her. It was something he was constantly trying to convince himself of.

He came back from his thoughts when he felt her hand gently rest on his arm. He looked down at her small delicate hand, and then up to her beautiful face. The moonlight shone bright illuminating only half of it the way she was sitting. She had her face turned to the sky and was gazing at the stars in such a soft appreciation. The night sky cast its light into her brown eyes and made them sparkle with their own hidden enjoyment. The moonlight complimented her pale skin tone perfectly, and in that moment Damon realized she was not simply beautiful, she was breath taking. His breath hitched as he watched this new mysterious girl search the night sky, looking like a goddess of the night in her white lace gown.

"Staring is rude Damon, " she chuckled turning to face him with a smile dancing across her lips and lighting her eyes even more. Damon chuckled to himself as he heard his own words tumble from her mouth. He reached down to grab her hand and slowly raised it to his lips keeping his eyes on her the whole time as he lay the softest of kisses on her knuckles. He stood up drawing her with him and placed her hand at the crook of his arm.

"Shall we continue our walk, and our questions? I believe it is my turn" Damon said looking to her for approval.

She simply nodded and began to walk alongside him waiting patiently while he hummed and huhed while thinking of a question.

"Favourite food?"

"Pasta, definitely pasta. Spaghetti in particular. I looovve a nice heaping bowl of spaghetti with homemade sauce and a slice of garlic bread for dipping. It's the perfect meal to me. And you?" she said.

"Steak. For sure. I love a perfectly cooked huge steak. I could eat it every day. I love it barely cooked, as rare as they will give it to be. Alive almost," He laughed enjoying the disgusted look on her face.

"Gross. I will take my steak medium well, and closer to well thank you. Ew Damon. And it's your turn"

"Ah yes, a silly one, but an important one as it pertains to my hobbies. Ready? Vampires or werewolves? Choose. "

Elena stopped for a second and looked at him questioningly to see any hint of humour, and when she did not she doubled over holding her sides and laughing loudly. Damon stared at her and began laughing himself, if anything just because her bellyful laughs were infectious, and downright adorable.

When she could compose herself they resumed walking and she began to answer him. _**This should be interesting, **_Damon thought.

"Vampires without a question. They are beautiful in any story you read, and they have all of the powers werewolves have and then some. The whole having an animal that is yours to call, or being able to use some forms of mind control like compulsion, or mind rolling is awesome. The fact that in some folklore they have also been able to find enchanted items or other ways to be able to exist in the sun, limits their boundaries. And they have more control over their powers anyways since in most cases, folklore has werewolves only able to access their powers during the full moon. Plus, I just think there is something romantic about vampires. The whole true definition of undying and eternal love. And they can have control, and they can love and fight blood lust. Whereas werewolves turn furry once a month, and will kill anyone, even if they do love them."

Damon looked at her in disbelief. He truly enjoyed the mythical folklore behind vampires and werewolves. The dark tragedy to them both, the promise of power, and the escape they provided. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Elena to share this passion. It was simply a question for shits and giggles, to see if she chose the way he would. And here she was talking as if she loved it as much as he.

"I'd say vampires too," he said quietly studying her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's a hobby ok, I love vampires, and fiction." She said turning her face from him and letting her hair fall to shield her. It hid her face perfectly and slid over her face easily as if this was a practiced manoeuvre, a comfortable shield.

"No no, do not apologize Elena. I think it is wonderful. I love reading the mythical folklore behind the two rivalry races. It is a hobby of mine. You just surprised me is all, I expected a short frilly answer, with stuff like 'ooohh I like vampires because that's what Edward Cullen is' or along those lines. I did not expect for you to give almost the same answer I would have given."

"Oh. Well then. Looks like we have something else in common" she said giving him a shy smile.

Damon looked at her and realized that he did affect her. It was there in the way that she hid from him when she got embarrassed, or in how her eyes seemed to take on a new light when they fell upon him, or the way she could go from confident to shy just from something he said. And yet? He could not classify her like any other woman he had ever met. She was taken by him on some level, and yet he did not feel as though she wanted the CEO, or the son, the fame or the money. She cared about just Damon. It scared him to realize this. Scared him even more so to realize that even after the challenge had died away from her, he still wanted her. He wanted her because she would challenge him. Because he needed her, he needed to be chosen just once, for who he was on the inside.

"Elena," he said breathlessly turning her to face him.

She looked up at him her eyes searching his face, staring at every curve, every shadow as if she were memorizing his features. A small smile playing across her lips as she looked him up and down. He looked at her there bathed in the moonlight, and looking so fragile. She blinked and her features softened while she studied him. She raised her eyes to his finally, and for once in his life Damon believed that the eyes are the window to the soul. He looked into her eyes and felt as though he were drowning. In them he saw comfort and warmth, acceptance and fear. He felt as though she were purposely opening herself to him, showing him parts of herself, and behind that the pleading thought, please don't hurt me. Because he could see that she was afraid of just that. It was the most intimate moment he had ever shared with anyone, and it shocked him to realize he had no intentions of hurting this angel standing in front of him.

He ran his hand down her cheek bone gently, and she turned slightly as if she were a cat snuggling into his palm, and looked at him with a small smile. Damon could not take his eyes off of her sensual lips. A slight pinkish flush to them, but nothing else. They were moistened, and round and perfect, and he could think of nothing more wonderful than to taste them. To lay his lips upon hers. Damon leaned in and watched her face for any signs of rejection as he did. He stopped an inch of two from her lips to look into her eyes one more time to ensure that she wanted it too, and he began to lower his lips those last few centimetres…

****

**Gah! Don't hate me for the cliff hanger! Just think about how much you love the length of this chapter instead. Deal? Deal. Anywhosie, there it is. Longer as promised. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and the suspense so far. As always please R&R! If you don't I'm sending Katherine after you...aha yeah that's right. Be afraid, be very afraid. Another reward for the person who can identify the hidden references in this chapter…**

**Atheris**

**Xo**

**Ps. Tell me you didn't love the vampire werewolf question? I had to. **

**PPS please please review**** my traffic chart is showing me that a lot of people are reading but not reviewing, I need feedback here people, your reviews are like my paycheque! So pay up! Lol :D **


	5. Hello heartbreak, It's Been A While

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 5. I cant believe how much I am truly enjoying writing this story. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but have no fear, your chapter is here, aha. The beginning of this chapter is a little bit of a recap because it is from Elena's point of view, so excuse me for that. I think its important to describe her emotions as well. Also it's a little on the short side, but Im happy with how it turned out so there:P Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and keep em' comin', you guys are the reason I continue tor write:)**

**Special shout out to storyofmyaveragelife and Damon4ever who found the hidden references and got this chapter early! Way to go guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries because if I did, Damon would never wear clothes:)**

**Atheris xo**

****

**EPOV**

Elena heard Damon breathe her name in a way she had never even imagined in her wildest dreams. Elena s

lowly turned her face to look up at him, and searched his face for her Damon cues. He was staring at her in soft surprise and amazement, and behind that something Elena couldn't quite place. She had never seen it before. It was a whole slew of new emotions hiding just behind the ones he presented, hiding just behind an emotion that she could only describe as desire. His pupils were dilated as they searched her face, and his breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. Elena studied his face once more knowing that this one night where their worlds collided, would be her first and last chance to do so. She followed his cheek bones down to his strong handsome jaw. She watched his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed, and she memorized the soft rise and fall of his chest. She observed the five o'clock shadow beginning to show along his chin, and looked at his furrowed eyebrows, one of his tell tale mood indicators. And finally, she let her eyes meet the crystal blue of his. His eyes were so blue the oceans and sky all together should be jealous. So blue that you could not describe them as anything other than beautiful, and beautiful they were. So beautiful it hurt Elena already to think she would never see them again. They were surrounded by gorgeous dark and thick lashes that only made his eyes seem deeper, and more amazing. She could drown in the blue depths forever. She was silently wishing that they could be together, and that he would never hurt her. She had proved once and for all that she wasn't crazy, that she understood him and that they connected like she had always hoped. But she knew deep down he would hurt her, because she would force him to. She would need to leave, and never see him again because he could never love someone like her. If only things were different. But for right now, Elena was going to enjoy every last moment with the man of her dreams.

Damon reached out and ran his hand down her cheek in a soft caress, and she turned into his hand to secretly inhale the soft scent of him. He smelled like heaven. Like summer just after it has rained, he smelled like a man should smell. She smiled thinking how silly it was that she was happier in these few moments with him then she could ever remember being her whole life. She looked him up and down trying to drink in the sight of him, as if she could swallow in his body and appearance and keep them locked away forever. She turned her eyes back up to his and she saw his eyes flick down to her lips, once and then twice. _**Oh god, I cant believe this. I think he is going to kiss me. OMG OMG OMG. **_Elena thought frantically in her head as she watched him lean in. She tried to contain her excitement, and projected a calm acceptance. _**This is it. I have to be dreaming. This is too close to heaven, it cant be real. **_But she watched as he leaned closer, giving her one last look as if daring her to back down. She didn't. Elena closed her eyes in anticipation of pure bliss and…

Her phone blared between their bodies from inside the bodice of her dress making them both jump backwards out of surprise, and bringing reality rushing back.

"Crap!" Elena swore out loud.

She looked up at Damon with wide eyes as her heart filled with despair realizing it was the alarm signalling that she needed to rush back and change. _**I can't believe this has to happen now. Why? Ten more seconds that's all I needed.**_

_"_Damon I...I...I'm sorry." she said letting a single tear fall from her eye and trail down her cheek. Elena turned around yanked off her heels, hiked up her dress and ran. She didn't allow herself to look back because she knew if she did that her last bit of resolve would crumble, and she would turn around and run back to his arms.

Elena ran until she made it to the doors just as she heard "Elena Wait!" come desperately from somewhere distantly behind her. But she trudged on, the tears running down her face and pushed through the crowds to run into the bathroom. Once behind the safety of the bathroom doors Elena collapsed in a heap on the floor feeling her heart slowly rip in two. Damon had made her feel more alive in the past couple hours than she had ever felt her whole life. It was as if something inside of him spoke to something in her, that these two parts were somehow a whole. She sobbed harder at the thought. _**And I will never see him again…**_ she thought desperately, only making her feel worse.

Just then Caroline burst through the door with a furious look on her face.

"ELENA GILBERT! ARE YOU INSANE? Where on earth have you been? One second Bonnie and I are so excited and proud because you're out there dancing with Damon Salvatore and the next you're gone and the time is slowly approaching and we can't find you to signal you, and I don't know how on earth you are even on time. My god," Caroline says exasperatedly. Just then she pauses from her pacing and takes a second to take in Elena's appearance. Her mask was thrown on the ground a little away from her, and her face is swollen and blotchy from crying. Almost all of her make-up has been cried away and what is left has made nasty trails down her cheeks. Even as Caroline watches Elena's body is shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh Elena," She says bending down to help her up. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you out of the dress and cleaned up a little and we can deal with this when we are out of the party. Can you do that for me Len? Do we have a deal?" Caroline asked her best friend softly. Elena simply nodded and turned herself around so Caroline could unzip her.

As she undressed in the stall and placed her uniform back on Elena painfully forced herself to stop crying knowing that they had a job to finish. No way was she jeopardizing everything now that the night was over, she had plenty of time to be depressed when she got home.

Elena finally pulled her curls up into a messy pony, and stepped out of the bathroom stall giving Caroline a soft smile. Together they zipped her dress back into the bag, and left the bathroom arm in arm. Both girls walked back into the kitchen to sign out with the kitchen supervisor. When they joined Bonnie in line she was slightly surprised, but gave Elena a comforting squeeze and that was all. Bonnie signed out first earning a "great job tonight!" along with her paycheque from the supervisor, Caroline next same thing, and finally Elena. When she got her paycheque and the same phrase her best friends giggled earning a frown from the supervisor but nothing more. All three girls walked together to the security guards to sign out.

As she was stepping through the exit Elena turned around to give the party one last glance. She marvelled at the high vaulted ceilings of the hall, and the lights that shimmered off of every polished surface. She watched as men and women continued laughing and dancing, carefree. The party would continue to the wee hours of morning, and by that time she supposed Damon would find another girl to use his wiles on. Elena looked to the dance floor and its surrounding area observing every face trying to spot him just one last time, with no luck. _**Aw hell he is probably back out in the garden with another girl…**_Elena thought harshly in her head. She looked seeing all of the people one last time but still not seeing the one man she desperately wanted to see before leaving, the man who was searching the party blindly for a girl in a beautiful white dress.

**Gah! Don't hate me! Be patient. R&R! no reviews=no motivation=no stories=no reviews. It's a vicious cycle, let's not get into it :)**

**Also little incentive here seeing as there are no hidden references for you guys. Please click on the following link and go sign the petition. There is a tiger in Louisiana who needs our help. He is being kept in absolutely awful conditions, and we have the power to change that. They need 15,000 signatures to revoke the man's licence and bring Tony to a wonderful sanctuary. Simply copy and paste the message it sends you saying thank you for signing into my inbox, and those individuals that do will receive chapter 6 early! Come on people, it's a win-win situation, you get a reward and do something great. So go sign!**

**/weekly-cause/free-tony-tiger/**

**Atheris xo**


	6. Mision Impossible

**Hey hey, just your friendly neighbourhood writer here, with a little warning. Once again this episode recaps a little at the beginning to show Damon's POV, but I know you all love our resident sex symbol, so just enjoy it:) Thanks for the reviews as always, and keep them up!**

**Special shout out to justagirlinabigbadworld who went and signed the petition to free Tony, earning her the chapter early. Thanks for doing such a great thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :(**

**Atheris xo**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

**DPOV**

Damon jumped as Elena's phone blasted loudly into the once tranquil night_**. Just my luck**_, he thought. They looked at each other wide eyed as he heard her curse. But what scared him a million times more than the rude interruption was the look in her eyes as she faced him. Despair and longing, and underneath that a silent apology.

_"_Damon I...I...I'm sorry." she said letting a single tear fall from her eye and trail down her cheek.

He reached up to wipe it away and ask her why on earth she was crying, and she bent down, tore of her heels and ran away from him. _**Wait what? **_

Damon shook his head in confusion as he tried to process what just happened. One moment they had been slowly leaning in for what quite possibly would have been the best kiss in the history of time, her phone rang, and now she had run away from him? And what the hell was he thinking just letting her go like that?

Damon shook his head as if to clear the confusion, turned on his heels and ran towards the entrance to the party. He couldn't see her but yelled out calling for her to wait hoping that she could at least hear him. He rounded the last corner and stood at the straight away shot to the door, and couple hundred feet in front of him he could see Elena pause before shaking her head and opening the door.

With one last burst of speed Damon sprinted to the door and tore it open, looking around frantically for her face. Dozens of curious eyes stared back at him in surprise, but he had no time or care for them. Especially the women he could see beginning to approach him from all sides. He pushed through the crowd searching for even the smallest glimpse of her. A piece of white cloth here, a movement of chestnut curls there, but he found nothing. Not a single glimpse of her, and his heart began to sink.

"Hey there gorgeous, whaddya say we take a walk, find somewhere a little more...private" a tall blonde said to his right laying her hand on his bicep.

"Not now, not EVER." he growled in frustration pushing her off him and striding to the stair case to see if he could get an elevated view of the room.

_**Where is she? **_He thought desperately. _**She can't have gone too far. Why did she leave in the first place? **_

"Hello brother, how goes the party for you?" Stefan asked coming up behind him on the balcony.

"It was glorious up until a few moments ago. I met the most amazing woman, and then she ran away from me,"

Stefan let out a thunderous laugh and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well that's one I have never heard before, normally they are running towards you haha. No matter, she is nothing. Choose another." Stefan said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Damon had him by the throat and was pinning him against the wall,

"Don't you ever say that. She is not nothing, you know nothing about her. I don't want just anyone else" Damon growled in face before looking around slowly and letting him go. "I'm sorry Stef, it has been a long night, and I need to find her. I forgot myself. Forgive me" Damon said before turning and descending the stairs and blending back into the crowd, leaving a confused Stefan behind rubbing his throat.

He looked around desperately and did not find her for a half hour and just as he was about to give up, he had an idea. He cheered and just about jumped up and down like an excited five year old.

"The guest book! Of course!" Damon said clearly proud of himself for thinking of it but mentally cursing himself for not realizing sooner.

All of the guests who checked into the party signed in, and their contact info was kept on file, meaning he could find her phone number and address and surprise her tomorrow. Damon walked over to the door way confidently and told the security guard to search for her name.

"It's Elena, Elena Forbes" Damon said hopefully.

He watched as the security guards eyes roamed over the pages carefully one by one looking for her name. Finally he looked up to Damon with fear in his eyes,

"I'm sorry sir, but no one of that name attended the party tonight. It is written alphabetically but even so I checked the entire book. Elena Forbes is nowhere to be found, neither is any other Elena for that matter." he said apologetically.

"No, there must be some mistake," Damon said pulling the book from his grasp to search it frantically himself.

"What are you doing now brother, and why are you harassing this poor man?" Stefan said finding him once again.

"Elena Stefan, the girl. She left and I need her contact information now." he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Meanwhile Stefan stared at the effort he was making in disbelief.

"NO! No, no, no!" Damon yelled pounding his fists harshly against the wood table that the book rested on, earning him stares from all of the surrounding guests, but Damon paid them no mind. "How can this be? Why is she not in here?" he said frustrated.

"Damon what is it with this girl? You look as though you are a desperate man," Stefan said eyeing Damon warily as though he were a stranger.

"She's it Stefan. The real deal. She's like no one I have ever met. I have to find her," he said pleading to Stefan with his eyes.

Stefan pulled out one of the personal assistant devices that Salvatore Inc. had created and used it to hack into the FBI database; something Damon had taught him how to do many years ago. Unfortunately Damon did not have his phone with him tonight, so it was Stefan's job to search. The FBI's software and protection system was no match for the latest Salvatore equipment and the know-how. He asked Damon her name and then put it in while they waited expectantly for results. For the first time ever he saw "No results" come across his screen and stared at Damon in disbelief.

Damon stared down at the screen and shook his head slightly. _**How can this be? Why would she lie to me?**_He thought in a panic before turning to look at Stefan. He could feel his walls going up already. _**I hate liars...I told her that. So why would she do this? But she must have had a reason, **_

"I'm sorry Damon, that is not who she really was, so it's impossible to find her. Try to let it go brother, though I am sorry for your pain" Stefan said looking at it written plainly across Damon's face. Damon didn't see the dark look that clouded Stefan's eyes as he spoke next.

"This isn't over Stefan. It's Elena. I will do whatever it takes to find her…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Also short but let me know what you think. I was originally going to have 5 and 6 as one chapter but this creates more suspense. The next ones will be longer. R&R!3 **

**Atheris xo**


	7. A Cinderella Story

**Okie doke, Chapter 7. Wow I can't believe I'm this far already. But here's the good news (I hope anyways)...I'm nowhere near done. There are so many more points to this story, that you wont believe it. I can't wait! Hope y'all are excited too :) Well here it is,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, though Damon Salvatore does own my heart3 **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

The girls rode for a bit in silence as Elena sat staring out the window. Since the moment they left the party Elena had not been able to stop crying. Tears were running a steady stream down her face, and soaking the front of her blouse. She gripped the kleenex Bonnie had given her tightly in her hands, but had yet to use it. She was in another world where the pain was lessened. As she stared out the window she went over the night in her head. _**How could I have been so stupid? I should never have gone to the party and I wouldn't be hurting like this right now, **_Elena thought to herself. But deep down she knew. She knew that she needed to go in order to prove to herself once and for all that she truly could have something with this man. That she didn't only want him for the fame or the money. _**Yeah well a lot of good that did me. I proved it, so what. Now I'm sitting here crying like my heart is broken over a man I just met. A man that after tonight will never give me a second thought, will never wonder how I'm doing, or what could have happened. I proved my point, and now I'm worse off because of it. **_Elena dreaded going home to the room where she would be haunted by his image. Normally her bedroom plastered with photos of him would be her sanctuary, the one place she felt closest to happiness and to heaven. Instead, even if only for tonight, it had become her worst nightmare. She briefly considered going home and tearing down all reminders of Damon Salvatore to gain some cathartic release, but quickly dispelled the idea. She had spent the last three years carefully collecting each and every image on her walls. She could not destroy it all now. She would just have to forget about tonight and go back to being the doting fan girl. She would get over it eventually right? Be a little less doom and gloom, have a little more pep in her step? _**I hope so anyways, **_Elena sighed and wiped her face finally.

"Elena? Please tell us what happened? Did he hurt you? Did he push you to do something you didn't want to? Did he hate you? What?" Bonnie asked solemnly from the back seat.

"No Bonnie, that's just it. He never did anything wrong. He was perfect."

Caroline and Bonnie shared a confused look in the rear-view mirror as Bonnie slid herself up to rest her chin on Elena's seat. Caroline glanced sideways at Elena momentarily,

"So what the matter then Elena? Why the waterworks?" she asked trying to keep her eyes trained to the road.

"Don't you get it? I'm never going to see him again. I wanted to prove that he was the man of my dreams, my soul mate, and I proved it. Oh god I proved it," Elena said beginning to cry again. "We danced together and it was perfect, and we walked in the garden together talking and it was perfect, he opened up to me and it was perfect, he almost kissed me and it woulda been perfect. It was the most perfect night of my life, and I didn't even really get to say good bye..." Elena cried letting a ragged sob tear upwards through her body.

"WAIT WHAT?" Bonnie and Caroline both screeched in unison. "Tell us EVERYTHING!" Bonnie continued.

Elena started at the beginning and recounted her night with Damon Salvatore. From the electricity pulsing through them while they danced, to his offer to accompany him to the gardens. From the sorrow she felt when he had said he wanted to meet the both of them, to the silly vampire question. From the first question to the last, and finally to the moment he almost kissed her. Her breath hitched remembering how vulnerably he had looked down at her. How soft his hand had been against her face. How beautiful his eyes were as they searched hers for acceptance. She would remember this night for the rest of her life, but her pained heart wished she wouldn't.

The girls were in shock hearing Elena retell the night.

"Oh my god Elena! Its so perfect and romantic!" Caroline said excitedly.

"I know Caroline,"

"And its so sweet that you finally got to know how you feel about him, and that he opened up to you. It seems like that's rare for him," Bonnie added.

"I know Bonnie"

Elena was beginning to grow more and more frustrated with her two so-called best friends.

"Oh and the garden it sounds so romantic right? He even shares your silly love of vampires," Caroline continued.

"Ok you guys. I get it! I'm aware. Today was a fairytale, and now its over and I need to get back into reality so we can we please just drop it. It hurts ok. I left him just standing there forlornly, and I never looked back. I will never see him again and I would appreciate it if you guys did not mention it for a while ok? I just want to go back to ignorant fan girl Elena, and forget that I ever met the man behind the mask so to speak. So just drop it." Elena said angrily glaring at her two best friends. They nodded their heads in agreement and drove in silence for about twenty more minutes.

Then all of a sudden Bonnie began to giggle.

"What so funny Bonnie?" Elena rounded on her angry that she was laughing at her pain.

"Well you know how they call Damon the modern day prince? I was just thinking that you are now the modern day Cinderella." she said continuing to giggle.

"How do you figure bonnie? This tiny car doesn't exactly look like a horse-drawn pumpkin to me, and you and Caroline aren't exactly furry little creatures," Elena said tiredly.

"Well I mean you snuck into the ball, you met prince charming, you guys danced the night away and became taken with each other, but you had to leave. So at a designated time you had to rush out, leaving him with all kinds of questions, and not even knowing your name. The only difference is you didn't leave anything behind for him to track you with," Bonnie finished giggling.

Just then Elena turned to look wide-eyed at her friend in the back seat. She could feel the fear and apprehension burning through her veins like a cold fire. It slowly spread and distantly she could hear her best friends asking her what was wrong but she paid them no attention. Elena reached down onto the car mat at her feet and pulled up her purse. She began to rummage through it frantically searching past all of the make- up and jewellery. She checked, double checked, even triple checked, and still she came up empty handed.

"For pete's sake Elena what is it?" Caroline asked exasperatedly.

Elena turned slowly to look from Caroline, and finally to rest her eyes on Bonnie.

"I did leave something behind…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ahhhh *runs and hides for cover* another cliff hanger, I know. I'm a naughty naughty writer. But what can I say, I'm staying true to TVD style, they always end with a cliffhanger :)**

**Much love for the reviews. Keep them comin', and I'll keep the chapters comin:)**

**Atheris xo**


	8. Unmasked

**Once again thanks for the reviews. I can't believe how much y'all are enjoying my story. It's awesome! Today is a very special day in deed my friends. A) VAMPIRE DIARIEEESSSSSSS! AHHHHH! FINALLY! LOVE LOVE LOVE! DAMON DAMON DAMON! I can barely contain my excitement. **

**And B) A member of our TVD and Today Was a Fairytale family is a year older today. A very Happy Birthday going out to Damon4ever. TVD episode 10 is a great gift, but hopefully this chapter is a nice little gift too. This chapter is for you hun! *mwuah* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because if I did it would be on year round:)**

**Anywhosie here is chapter 8 my lovelies, happy reading:)**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

For over an hour now Damon had been sitting in a corner of the banquet hall pouting. No grand ideas, or brilliant schemes had come to him. He had no idea how to go about finding the girl who had effectively rocked his world tonight. The idea itself was so foreign to him that he was struggling to comprehend it. Stefan was right, he should just forget about his brunette beauty and move on to the new flavour of the week._**I mean I am Damon Salvatore…**_ he thought bitterly trying to convince himself to forget her. But even within his own mind things were changing. It was not beyond his notice that he had just called her HIS brunette beauty, nor was it beyond his notice that his heart seemed to be beating with a saddened pitter-patter in his chest. As his frustration grew Damon suddenly jumped up from his over-sized egg chair and fought the urge to stupidly yell EUREKA! _**After all, I`m turning into a love sick sap, not a nerd…**_he thought to himself.

Damon ran over to the bartender first, then the coat check clerk who also housed the lost and found, and finally to the security guard by the door. He told them all the same thing.

``Anything unusual that is found on the premises is to be brought to me. Tell any of the staff still here that I want all questionable items to be run by me. Anything from tonight that is left behind, and beyond that anything you think is just plain weird. Wigs and such. Do not fail me, keep an eye out.``

He put on his CEO voice when talking to all of them so that he could ensure that they listened. They all looked puzzled at his request but didn't dare question him. Next Damon pulled Alaric to the side to tell him the same thing. When Alaric looked at him questioningly Damon felt compelled to answer.

``It`s a woman Alaric. The one I danced with. She`s amazing man, and she left in a hurry without a goodbye, and she`s not who she said. Her name is nowhere to be found and I need to find her. She did something to me. She made me feel alive, and like I mattered for more than just my money or my status. You know this isn`t like me so I know you can tell that I`m completely serious. I need to find out who she was, and to do that I need to know how she got into the party. I`m thinking disguise. Though I certainly hope not.`` Damon stared off thoughtfully until Alaric interrupted him.

`` You know I don`t really question you D, so that's how you know I am utterly confused right now, but ummm you hate people lying to you. Whose to say she is not lying about other things as well? That she is not just some lowly gold digger like those of the past?" Alaric asked carefully.

Damon paused to take a deep breath and calm himself before continuing. "While I appreciate the concern Ric, you weren't there. I can only assume that she had good reason to lie and fabricate an identity. She was real. I could read it in her eyes. The emotion and the words she spoke were real, even if her identity was not."

While stunned at Damon's blind faith in this strange woman, Alaric simply promised to keep his eye out, and returned to the party.

Damon sat down and waited, hoping something would be found. All sorts of useless crap was brought to him. Hair pins, and napkins with writing on them, even an ugly black waitress shoe, but still nothing useful. Damon was beginning to think his plan was idiotic, and that Elena, if that was even her name, had been far too careful. He sat hunched over in his egg chair pouting sullenly once again when he heard a throat clear. He looked up into the eyes of the petite girl who ran the coat check. She had light auburn hair, and freckles dotting across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her hazel eyes were framed by thin square glasses, and she was very short for her age. She had to be minimum nineteen to be working the party and yet at about 5'2 she did not entirely look it.

"I'm umm sorry to interrupt sir, but one of the guests found something in the women's bathroom. It is quite an unusual item to be left behind, given the nature of the party. I don't know if it will uhh help, but I thought I should bring it to you anyways, " she said shyly while twisting the ends of her sweater. She just sat there and looked at him expectantly.

"Annndd…" Damon said tiredly.

She pulled her hands from around her back and handed him the most wonderful object he had ever received. He stared at it before jumping up and grabbing the girl around her small frame and spinning her around while hugging her and laughing joyously. She giggled alongside him until he put her down.

"Thank you thank you! Tell your boss he is to give you a bonus. Tonight you earned quadruple whatever your wage was every hour. Tell him he should promote you and I will compensate him. And here this is my tip for right now. You did wonderfully! Thank you!" Damon pulled a fifty out of his pocket and dropped it into her small hands while she stared up at him in amazement. "Now go go go, hop to it. Back to the coat check." He commanded as she walked away in a daze.

Damon stared down at his hands excitedly. Her mask looked so small in his giant hands but he knew it was hers. The brilliant white lace, with the softly rounded edges that had framed her eyes so brilliantly. He lifted the mask to his nose and inhaled deeply, _**Ahh it even smells like her. Almost a mixture of crisp winter air and peaches, **_Damon thought to himself getting momentarily lost in her sweet aroma. So, now he had something of hers. It was a good feeling, but he still had no idea how he was going to track her just off of her mask….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Damon sat staring at the mask for a long time as people danced all around him and had a wonderful time. He had informed Alaric to stop looking and enjoy the party, and now he was considering how to go about finding her, when it finally struck him. _**I'm loved...the public and paprazzi would have a hay day, and maybe I can draw her out of hiding…**_

Impulsively Damon trotted across the dance floor to the mic on the stage and motioned for the DJ to stop the music. Once the pounding bass stopped thumping, all eyes turned to Damon waiting. Distantly from the corner of his eye he could see Stefan and Alaric watching him in surprise.

"Friends, guests, staff and media. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for joining my brother and I once again for a successful evening. We will be announcing the grand total raised tomorrow, so that you may all know how much of a difference your generosity is going to make for the St. Tamany Human Society. However, right his moment I come to you on a more personal level, to make an announcement," Damon could see the reporters and cameras inching closer and closer, excited by this statement. "Tonight I met a woman, much like every other night," the crowd chuckled along side him. "But this one was different. You all know me as Damon Salvatore, the rich, devilishly handsome **(more laughter) **bachelor and playboy. Some know me as the poised and responsible CEO of Salvatore INC. But tonight, this girl got to know part of me, as just Damon. No reputation, no pretence, just me. And I in return, learned a little about her as well. So friends and family, members of the press, I come to you with a favour. This girl thawed the cold heartless playboy in my heart, and made me want simply for her. You saw me dance with her, but you did not witness the conversation that sealed my fate while we walked in the garden. She introduced herself under an alter ego, I'm assuming to protect her true identity for some reason. This mask," he held it up for the crowd to see, as pictures were snapped, "is all I have left of her, and I need to find her. Tonight, the heart of the country's maybe even the world's, most eligible bachelor, was taken. I ask anybody with knowledge about her to contact me tomorrow. I will be setting up a hotline to deal with this, and more will be announced in the morning. For now let us call her Mystery Girl. I stand before you crowned your modern day prince, so America, help me find your princess. Thank you," Damon finished finally and stepped off of the stage.

Alaric took his side, and they rushed out the side doors to the waiting car amidst shouts of "Mr. Salvatore!" and "Damon Damon!" Undoubtedly he would need to hold a formal press conference tomorrow, but for now his plan was set in motion.

_**Elena, please hear my call…**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ahah yay yay yay:) I'm quite happy with his speech. Let me know what you guys think:) The chapters are a little shorter but it's because I am separating their views instead of having them in the same chapter, and because I'm going to continue updating so often. So there you go. Pleeeeaaseeee review. I need the feedback.**

**Atheris xo**


	9. Come Out, Come Out, Where Ever You Are

**Hey hey my lucky readers. I can't believe how much I have been writing and how often I am updating, it was never my intention but I think I am more captivated by this story then you guys are. So I guess thanks for giving me an outlet, and a small piece of sanity in this crazy world of university. Here's chapter 9, happy reading :)**

**This chapter is coming so early purely because I'm so excited that I reached 100 reviews! OMG thank you thank you thank you! I can't even believe it, so this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers thanks soooo muuuch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, I'm not that lucky :(**

**Atheris xo**

**Ps this chapter is a little intense, it caused me to raise my rating to "M", that's my personal disclaimer. With that said, it's not really that bad, I'm just paranoid haha.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**EPOV**

…_**..Damon….never want me….. Heartbreak … … … … … ….. … … … … … …. … … … … … …...Damon.**_

**DPOV**

The next day Damon and Alaric were up at the crack of dawn to get the Elena Task force set up. He knew that undoubtedly the early morning news would already be flashing pictures of him from the ball. Sure enough Alaric turned the TV news on and they both sat engrossed in the broadcast for a moment.

"Thanks Darryl. Back to our biggest news of the hour, could Damon Salvatore be in love? Media, friends, and family were shocked yesterday when at the end of the Salvatore charity gala, the eldest brother held up this mask and proclaimed that he had met a special woman. His brother Stefan looked on shocked as Damon continued to explain that the girl who had left the mask behind, had come under an alternate identity. As onlookers gawked he told the gathered room that he wanted to find her and that he would be handing out a phone number of task force later today so that anyone with news of the mystery woman's where abouts may contact him. The beautiful white lace mask had no identifiable symbols or emblems, and cannot be traced. Party goers described the girl as a petite brunette who danced beautifully with Damon for the first dance of the evening, but also stated that they had no clue who she was and had never seen her before. Shortly after his announcement asking you Americans to help your prince find his princess Damon rushed from the party on the arm of his body guard, and has not been seen since. So is it true? Could our biggest play boy be ending his greedy ways and settling down with just one leading lady? And who is this girl anyways? Why did she use an alternate identity? For now only time will tell. We will keep you updated and will be coming to you live from the press conference later on today. So keep tuning in America, it's bound to be one hell of a day. A little side note to Cinderella herself, come out come out wherever you are! Over to you Michael."

Alaric and Damon sat there mindlessly watching the weather update for a moment with their mouths agape. Damon knew that the media would go nuts, but he did not expect for it to be on the 6am news, most people aren't even awake yet! They didn't waste any time getting the message out there though, and for that he was grateful.

"So uhh...we're doing this?" Alaric looked at him questioningly.

"We're doing this. I want you, my assistant Lexi, the company's secretary Bree, three other able bodied leaders that you know of, and then hire as many people from the secretary temp agency as you feel necessary to answer phones. Put our company members in charge as leaders, and have Bree create a call directory option on the company's automated service. They seem to be calling her Cinderella, which I suppose is fitting given her disappearance and left behind item, so let's play that up. Call the hotline Finding Cinderella. I want You, Bree or Lexi to call my cell if anything of interest comes up. Use your common sense, we are going to have a lot of wannabes calling in. If there are any believable details that are outside of what the public knows or the party members saw, I wanna know about it. Set up the headquarters with all the phones in the living room. Have Lexi program them to here so that everyone is as comfortable as possible. Inform them that they will all still be receiving their normal pay, but for the Salvatore Inc. employees they will receive slightly bigger Christmas bonuses. Don't forget to hire people from the temp agency to take over Bree and Lexi's positions for now. Find me another body guard too. You know you are the only one I truly trust to have my back, but that is why I need you here. Finding Elena means everything to me right now. I need you to be in charge of this Alaric. Did you inform the media of the press conference in Central Park?" Damon asked eying Alaric.

"Yeah they know. 10 am today they are expecting you with updates and the number to call," Alaric answered.

Damon nodded to his best guy friend and took a deep breath. _**God I hope I find her. One night and she has turned me into a sap. I have never chased a girl let alone built a whole fucking task force to go after her. What the hell is wrong with me? **_Damon thought bitterly. A silly four letter word danced on the tip of Damon's tongue but he was not ready to deal with it just yet.

He thanked Alaric and left the room to shower and get dressed for the press conference. Damon walked into his private bathroom, turned the shower as hot as it would go and then begin to strip. As he undressed he thought of the look on Elena's face when she saw all the effort. Wherever she was he hope she watched the news at least once today. As his boxers fell into disarray on the tiled floor Damon stepped into the shower and sighed in content as he felt the boiling water begin to work away the tension in his shoulders and neck. He stood with his forehead against the marble of the shower wall and his hands limp at his sides enjoying the water. After about thirty minutes Damon decided he should probably get out, and quickly washed his hair and body before stepping out into the steamy bathroom. He dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into his room. Damon ran his fingers through his hair and looked up to find Stefan sitting on his bed.

"Stef, why are you up so early? The day after the party is normally our half day, I did not expect to see you until about one at the office."

"I wanted to talk to you. Damon, are you really going to go through with this? Waste all of this effort on one woman? There are thousands that would willingly throw themselves at your feet. Why her? Is it the chase Damon? Because this is a lot of effort and personal money to be throwing away just for a petty game,"

"Stefan I told you last night this is the real deal. If I find her it is not a waste to me. And even if I don't find her, at least I can say I tried my best. You were so rah rah go team! last night, what happened?"

"God Damon I thought it was drunken idiocy last night, the idle ramblings of your friend vodka. You're serious then?"

"As serious as a virgin on her wedding night Stefan. "

"Well good luck to you brother. Do not expect me to help you, I believe you are wasting your time on something ridiculous. She is probably just another gold digger, or some low life fan girl who thought it would be funny to meet you. It's a waste of time," Stefan said turning to leave the room.

"Well it is my time to be wasted brother. I respect that you do not help me, but just know that I give what I get from those around me, do not expect me to be doing you any favours any time soon. I will find her Stefan, whether you help or not."

"We'll see about that," Stefan mumbled as he left the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damon walked up to the podium amidst all the shouting and with his temporary body guard at his side. The camera lights are flashing as he clears his throat and begins to speak,

"Ladies and gentleman of the press, people of the world who are watching this. Let me first clear things up. Last night, unlike most Saturday nights, I was not drunk. Unusual, but true, " the crowd laughed appreciatively. " This morning, I am also not under the influence of any substances. I am however, wrapped under the influence of a beautiful woman. You as I have seen across every news station this morning, and strewn throughout every magazine, have begun to call her Cinderella. I for one think it is fitting. Though I must say my past is not that of prince charming," Damon said lightly drawing more laughter from the press. "I have been a bachelor for as long as I can remember, one girl just never seems to do it…"Damon tried to continue but was interrupted by a yell from the back of the crowd.

"What about Rose?"

"Ahh yes, you heard about that did you? Little detectives that you are. Rose was my first love, I met her while we were hidden away, and she was a great girl. We parted under less than desirable circumstances, and I have not spoken to her since we came out of hiding, and I don't think I will. So yes, I suppose I wasn't a bachelor then, but that seems so long ago, it is hard to think about it. However, that is going to change if I have my way. I have set up a task force specifically to deal with finding my mystery woman. Finding Cinderella will be run from within the Salvatore mansion, and the number can be reached through Salvatore Inc.'s company directory. The number to press is located on there, and there are operators standing by to assist you. If my effort shows you anything it is that I am serious. I need to find this girl, and I hope that anyone who knows any details about her will come forward, if she herself does not. I will be offering a reward to anyone who can provide a clue that leads me to her. The amount will not be announced. Now, I must leave soon to return to work. Any questions?" Damon watched as the arms shot eagerly into the air. He pointed to a blonde hair blue eyed young man in the front.

"Mr. Salvatore, does your father approve of these measures? We have not seen him in quite some time, is everything ok?"

Damon winced slightly but answered the boy. "I have not spoken with my father directly yet, but I'm sure he has seen the news. He is overseas currently working from our private branch. He simply wanted a break from Manhattan life, and yes everything is fine thank you. He will support me one hundred percent, especially since this is of my own expense, and it is not booze related," Damon added to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Damon why do you think Cinderella gave you an alternate identity?" a large woman on his left asked him.

"I have thought about this long and hard and the only thing I have come up with is that she may be embarrassed of her true identity. Do not think the negatives people. This is not a crazed girl, nor is she a gold digger. I do not believe she is bad in any way from what I know of her. Cinderella, if you're out there, I'm waiting. Whatever it is you can tell me. I want you for the girl I got to know, not the name you gave me. Please come forward," Damon said looking sincerely into every camera he could, praying that Elena was watching.

"That is all I have to say for now folks. Thank you for your support. Please call Salvatore Inc. for private interviews. Anyone with information, I beg you to come forward. That is all. "

With that Damon waved to the cameras and strode of the stage. His entourage kept the press at bay while him and the hired body guard stepped into the waiting limo. Damon sighed in relief and leaned his head back on the seat to close his eyes. As his body began to relax he felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his cell phone. Damon stared at the foreign number on his phone knowing that he did not give out his cell number to people he didn't know. He recognized it as an Italian number, but couldn't think why anyone over there would be contacting him right now. After all, his father was at home.

"Hello? Who is this?" Damon said answering his phone.

"Hello Damon," a voice purred from the other end of the line. "Miss me?"

Damon's breathe hitched momentarily in his throat,

"Hello Rose,"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Come on Damon, tell me you miss me. You know you do,"

"Actually it's funny Rosalie, when I first realized it was you the words speak of the devil sprang to mind, and not just because I was just talking about you. The name just seemed, oh I don't know, fitting somehow," he said angrily into the reciever.

"Now now Damon, no need for the bad boy act, I already know how naughty you can truly be, or don't you remember after all of the woman you have had now?"

"Can the bullshit Rose, why are you calling me?"

"Stefan called me and told me he thinks you might have fallen for this mystery woman. And yes it is all over the news here too. So since you spent so much time pining after me, he thought that maybe you should be reminded of what true love is. None of your feelings for her are real," Rose said cockily.

"Love? What would you know of love Rose? It's just a word to you. A word you throw around at innocent young men before you rip their hearts out. Before you cheat on them with every guy in the fucking town because you can't keep your legs closed. I never loved you, how could I when it was all a lie? None of your feelings were real. And I was infatuated with a beautiful girl, who on the inside was truly ugly. So don't talk to me about love Rose. I don't know why Stefan called you but he shouldn't have." Damon all but yelled. Now he was really angry.

"Ouch Damon. I hardly slept with every guy in town. It was just one. I only kissed the others. And I did love you, I was just young and stupid and didn't see what was in front of me. I made mistakes, I'm human. Forgive me and we can be together again. It can be like it was in the beginning. This silly girl could never rival that," Rose said pleadingly, actually feeling a little hurt by Damon's harsh words.

"Not in a million years Rose. I don't care what you did with the others, you still cheated on me. And once upon a time yeah, I believed you broke my heart. But I realized that you weren't worth my pain so I got over it. I don't know if Stefan paid you because he is worried, or if you are jealous because you're just that vain or what. I'm honestly so stunned that I don't know what to believe. Maybe in your own twisted way you thought you loved me, but in the end you were still a selfish bitch who only loved herself. And now that I am so rich and powerful and famous, and about to leave you behind forever you come back? Convenient. I'm not buying it Rose, not now not ever" Damon growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm the one that knows your deepest desires and fantasies Damon. Like how you love vampires in more than just your books? How you love them in your bed? Come on Damon, picture me in the leather and heels. Feel my fangs nibbling your neck as I tied you down. What girl would love you enough to dress up as a vampire simply to fulfill your twisted desires? You want the vampire Damon, not the princess. Forget this Cinderella chick, I'm the perfect vampire for you Damon," Rose purred seductively through the phone.

Her voice made things low in his body tighten and swell, god the woman knew how to push his buttons. Because fuck it all to hell if he wasn't picturing her like she wanted, and fuck it all again if he didn't like it. Damon took a ragged breathe before responding.

"You're right Rose, you are the perfect vampire. Because you suck the life and happiness out of everyone that comes into contact with you, until you kill the flames inside them that once made them alive, or until they wish for that death simply to get away from you. So yeah Rose you are a vampire, just not for me, or any sane man. Our relationship was built around me worshipping you and you using me for sex. I guess in the end while I was still in denial about your indiscretions I used you too. Our relationship was physical, nothing more. And now it's all in the past, thank god for that."

"So easy to forget your first? I think not Salvatore. Deep in the darkened part of your chest where a heart so obviously resides there is a little flicker of me left. And we can rekindle that. You know my family is wealthy, so you must know this is not about the money or the fame. I could easily step into the spotlight and tell them who I am, after all I have all our pictures and letters to prove it. This is about is. Rose and Damon, Damon and Rose. Back to the good old days. I promise I will not hurt you this time. Just leave this silly girl in the past and come see me this weekend. Let me show you how much you mean to me how much I missed you."

"No Rose, I will never forget you. Because behind every dick is a bitch who made him that way. But I'm done being that guy, and I'm done with you. We will rekindle nothing. Do what you want with the pictures and letters, I could care less. I burned mine a long time ago. And your promises mean shit, I trusted you the first time and look what happened. And yeah I bet you miss me, or miss the orgasms I gave you anyways. Because you know that no man has ever satisfied you like I do. So enjoy your loneliness sweetheart, I have no sympathy for you. Oh and Rose? Don't you ever compare yourself to her again. Because within the first day I have met her she surpassed anything you and I ever had ten times over. Because while you made that darkened dick part of me, she has begun to thaw it. So think about that while you're alone in bed tonight," Damon said sounding more sure than he had ever in his life.

"You're an asshole Damon. I never knew you were so cruel,"

"I am what you made me. Goodbye Rose, have a nice life," Damon said.

"Rot in hell Salvatore," Rose said defiantly and continued to scream at him.

Damon simply laughed and closed his phone, silencing that chapter in his life forever.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ahhhh omg what do you think? I had to bring the darker side of Damon out. After all he is our tortured soul. Did you hate it? Was he too harsh? I know Damon doesn't swear too much in the show obv because it is not allowed, but I imagine he would have quite the foul mouth. Ps suck on that Rose! Gah I hate that woman for sleeping with him, I had to get her back somehow, even if its only on fanfiction. Haha anyways my lovely audience, review please:) I want your thoughts.**

**Atheris xo**

**Ps, there are hidden references, don't forget to find theeemm. You get a chapter eeeaarrrlllly :D**


	10. Best Friends are Forever

**I'm going to switch the POVs a bit at the end introducing a new one momentarily, but bare with me I will tell you who it is and you will see why I did it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or else they would never go on hiatus:)**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

When Damon got to work that morning he was still fuming over his conversation with Rose. He couldn't believe Stefan had called her, and he certainly couldn't believe how vain she was. He didn't understand what he had ever seen in that bitch. Realizing their relationship was based around sex was a huge step for him. Although he was pissed at all she had said and the sheer balls she had to dare compare herself to Elena, he felt as though he had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

On his way up to his office Damon decided to give Alaric a call and see how everything was going with the search.

"Ric, give it to me dude. How are we doin?"

"Not good D, it's just like you said. Women calling in from every corner of the globe claiming to be Cinderella, and they can't even tell me the name she gave you." He said sounding exasperated.

Damon laughed. "Oh yeah and what excuses are they giving for that one?"

"That they made up the identity, so why would they remember the name"

"Ahhh, of course. She will remember Alaric. I think the last name is what she made up. She responded so strong and confidently to the name that it can't have simply been something she threw together at the last second. Elena is her name."

"But if it was pre-meditated…"

"Shut it Alaric, I don't want to hear it. I know it seems had, but she's not just a crazy. Trust me for God's sake," Damon said angrily. "How is the management team coming along with you Lexi and Bree? "

"Just swimmingly. They are great to work with and they have everything perfectly organised. They have a set of questions developed to test callers, and have even begun recording the names of women calling more than once so that we can eliminate them as candidates. I'm really beginning to like this whole menagé team thing" Alaric laughed.

Damon laughed softly into the receiver, but it lacked its usual lustre.

"Done. You ok Damon? You seem tense, and you haven't even started work yet" Alaric asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Rose called me begging for me back…"

"What? You're kidding...why?" Alaric asked incredulously.

"Stefan called her though I don't know why he did that either,"

"Well yeah that would make you tense. You gunna be ok today?" he asked Damon.

"I'll be fine. I hung up on that stupid slut. "

"Aha good for you D! She never deserved you in the first place,"

"Ain't that the truth, I'm way hotter than her…"

Alaric laughed, "There you go, good to have Damon back."

"Thank you, thank you. Aha anyways. Elena is what matters now. I'm at the office now, call me with any updates,"

"Will do, take care."

Damon clicked his phone closed and walked into his office to find Stefan sitting in his chair smiling.

"Brother! I heard you evaded Rose. Silly, silly man. You know you were good together, but it is your choice, " Stefan said twirling one of Damon's pens in his hands.

"You're right Damon, it is MY CHOICE. So why in hell would you go behind my back? Especially after all she did to me? I don't see how you could have thought in you right mind that it would be a good idea."

"Damon, Damon, Damon. I simply wanted you to recognize that you have tonnes of options. You loved Rose once upon a time, you could love her again. You have not even known this 'Elena' a full twenty four hours yet, it is not the be-all-end-all." Stefan said simply.

"Fine. I have other options. Point proven. But the fact that you chose Rose as that option makes me believe there is something wrong with you. That you don't know me at all."

"Damon I do know you. And truthfully I do not want you to continue on with this charade. Rose broke you at first. I have never seen you so low. I do not want that to happen again with this Elena chick. I chose Rose as your option because I do want you to recognize options, but I also want you to recognize what can happen. Rose is the last woman to steal your heat, and look at what happened? I care about you, you're my brother," he said sincerely.

"So what Stefan? I'm never supposed to fall in love again because I could get hurt? I don't want to be a player forever and I certainly won't just sit in fear, I would never have any experiences in life," Damon stated honestly.

"I'm sorry Damon you're right. I'm just protective I guess," Stefan said looking down at his shoes.

"Thank you Stefan, but I'm a big boy," Damon said grasping his brother in a many one armed hug. "Join me for lunch? The office is obviously very slow today, so the temp can hold my messages"

"Most certainly. Brother bonding, oh goody, my favourite." Stefan said rolling his eyes dramatically as they both laughed and walked out together.

_**It feels good spending time with my brother soberly, it has been far too long. **_Damon thought to himself smiling.__

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damon walked back into the building smiling after a fun lunch with his brother. He was glad that he had worked stuff out with Stefan, he worried at first that Stefan had acted out of vindictive motives and was ecstatic that was not true. He stepped from the elevators and marched up to the secretary's desk to inquire into his messages.

"Marcie, was there any messages for me while I'm away?"

"Just Mr. Portage wanting to congratulate you on raising $40,000 last night for the shelter. And Mr. Nickito reminding you of your appointment next week to discuss Salvatore Inc's possible security contract with his company."

"And is that all? Well then. Seems like it is quite the slow day," Damon said turning to walk into his office.

"Wait! Mr. Salvatore there is a..a...young woman in there. I told her she was not permitted entry, and I do not even know how she got onto this level of the floor in the first place, but she just barged on past me. She said that you would not mind and that you would not fire me or report me to the temp agency, which I sincerely hope is true. I have two kids and I can't lose my job." she looked at him pleading with puppy dog eyes. Damon eyed her carefully before he spoke.

"You let a stranger into my office?" Damon growled menacingly. "Depending on who it is we will discuss this later. But just to be clear no one is to enter this office except for my father, my brother, Alaric and myself. Is that clear?"

She nodded vigorously and let out the breath she had been holding.

Damon crept into his office quietly and looked at his desk. His chair was turned to the back of the room so that all he could see was the top of a dark brown head as the chair swung back and forth slowly.

_**What is today? Sneak into my office and wait ominously for me day?**_ Damon thought sarcastically to himself.

He cleared his throat loudly so that the woman would turn around. The chair swung around abruptly and she eyed him with a smile on her face.

Damon's jaw dropped.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

… …_**...I should probably eat something… …..Damon….waste of time… ….. Why did I go?...he could never… … … …I need to stop thinking about him… … … … … … … ….**_

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline paced back and forth in front of Bonnie in Elena`s kitchen and sighed with frustration.

``I can`t take this anymore Bonnie. All she has done for the past two days is sit in front of that god damn window in her pajamas and mope. I know she has heard the news broadcasts. The TV has been playing them in a constant loop. She was all afraid that he wouldn't want her if he ever found out she is just a normal girl but did you hear him? He promised that he didn't care why she lied to him, he just wants her. And that's even after he told her he hates liars!" Caroline groaned and thumped her head dramatically against the cupboard.

"I know Care, it's hard to see her this way, but what can we do? It's not our place to interfere." Bonnie said in a resigned voice.

"Like hell it's not! She is our best friend Bonnie. Best friends are forever. They stand by each other and they push each other to be great, and they help each other make tough decisions. If Elena wont make the tough decision to come forward when it could lead to her happily ever after than we should make it for her,"

"No Caroline. She would be furious and you know it. She told us she just wants to remember him as he looked at her that night. She doesn't want to face the disappointment of him hating her because she is a nobody. She wants to just move on, we need to respect that."

"Move on Bonnie? She is never going to move on. They had that earth shattering connection that you read about in stories, or see in the movies and on TV. What if he is her great big love? Her soul mate, and she is too afraid to go to him. What kind of best friends are we if we just sit around and watch that happen? What if she is depressed like this for the rest of her life because she continues asking herself what if, what if, what if?"

"Caroline here's a what if for you; what if we interfere and then he does break her heart just like she is afraid of? And then the memory of him is ruined forever, and her heart is actually broken instead of just dented like it is now? What then?" Bonnie angry whispered back at her.

_**Ugh I have never been so frustrated with a decision in my life, **_Caroline thought to herself. _**Bonnie needs to realize what Elena could be missing out on just because she is afraid. She can't live her life in a constant state of fear. She most certainly can't just mope around here forever. It's been two days, and miss perfect grades beauty queen specialist has not gotten dressed or gone to any of her classes. She has stared blindly out the window, barely eaten, and barely said a word to anyone. How can Bonnie think about letting her continue like this? I have to do something.**_

"You can't believe this is healthy for her Bonnie. I know you're not one to invade Elena's privacy or take control of her life, but we need to do what's best for her"

"Caroline you don't know everything ok! You can't just decide what's best for someone. You have to let them figure stuff out on their own, make their own mistakes"

"Bonnie do you realize we are raising our voices? We aren't whispering anymore, and Elena is in the next room probably listening to every word we say?" Caroline paused to catch her breath and to give dramatic emphasis. "Except she's not Bonnie. I can see her and she has not even moved a muscle since we left the room. In fact she probably doesn't even realize we're gone. It's like Elena's body is here, but she's not even home. She's a zombie…"Caroline pleaded with her best friend trying to convey the importance of the matter.

"I know what she's like Care. I have been here both days with you. She cries in her sleep and says his name. She stares blindly and you have to call her name repeatedly for her to zone into this world. I'm aware,"

"Well then help me fix it Bonnie! Holy crow! "

"I still can't. She needs to come to terms with this and move on in her own time. I'm not forcing her into something she doesn't want to do."

"Bonniiiiiieeee," Caroline whined pathetically. "All for one and one for all? We need to have her back and we need to deliver prince charming to her. What if I called him, and told him everything, and gaged his reaction?" Caroline asked brightly.

"Continue…"Bonnie said slowly.

"Well then I could ask him if he has any interest in seeing her, and if he still wants to see her then I will give him the address and he can come surprise her. The white knight to rescue her from despair. Its perfect!" she said clapping her hands excitedly.

"And if he says no?"

"Then Elena never needs to know."

"I can't go the rest of our lives lying to her Care. Plus she would be even more upset if the search stopped abruptly. It would confirm all of her fears that he will forget all about that night. She will think that he has already forgotten, it would break her even more. No. Absolutely not.

"But Bonnie," Caroline started.

"No. That's the end of it. It is not our place. We will take our place by her side on the couch, and be there for her until our Elena comes back to us. Like normal people, like a normal break up. Some chunky monkey ice cream, vampire movies, and gossip. That's all. Not going behind her back and doing something she specifically said not to. I will not interfere. "Bonnie said triumphantly and stormed from the room to sit on the couch and stare pointedly at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and thought to herself while she felt a small smile spread across her face. **You may not, but I will. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-**

**Gah does that count as two cliff hangers in one chapter? I am evil. Mwuahahaha :-] :-] yayy for Stefan being a good guy again**** or he is? Haha. I'm totally team Damon but that doesn't mean I hate Stefan. Anyway, review review review :)**

**Atheris xo**


	11. Enough is Enough

**Wow. I can't believe the over whelming response to last chapter. I'm so glad you guys are all enjoying the story. No cliffies this time...well not really anyways haha. In this chapter there are four references, and one Ian Somerhalder reference. Find two and you get the next chapter as soon as I'm finished.I apologize that updates are a little slower, I'm trying to make it through final assignments and university exams. Haha I have not been able to keep ahead with exams going on, it's just too hectic. Anywho, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries because if I did, poor Elena would get at least a day where someone wasn't trying to kill her**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**EPOV**

_**Why do I feel empty? I knew I could never be enough for him? He's amazing he could never see anything in me… …. I don't know why I ever got my hopes up in the first place… … ….. …..What if, no no stop that Elena ! ... ... ... ... ... ... … … … … … … … … ….Damon.**_

"Elena Gilbert you snap out of it right now and look at us!" Caroline yelled.

Elena looked around startled to find that Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna and even Jeremy were sitting in the living room staring expectantly at her.

"S...s...sorry what? What were you guys saying? What are you doing here?" Elena stuttered out.

"Exactly our points Elena, you didn't even know we were here," Jenna said softly.

"I just didn't notice, I'm a little out of it I guess," Elena countered.

Bonnie shook her head. "A little Elena? You have barely said even a sentence to any of us in the past three days. You have sat there like a zombie. We are all worried about you."

"And we've decided that it needs to stop, this is an intervention." Jeremy said kneeling down in front of her with his hands softly on her knees.

"Really you guys I'm fine." She said giving them what she hoped was a smile.

"You know Elena, you always have been the worst liar, but that was weak even for you." Jenna said sadly. "Sweetie you need to get over this. It was one night. You either get over it, or you contact that poor boy like he wants."

Elena stared open mouthed at Jenna before she flew out of the chair and stood in front of Bonnie and Caroline.

"You told her? Are you insane? Sure that makes sense guys. Tell her that I didn't actually work when I said I was, and that we snuck illegally into a celebrity party in another city. Brilliant. What happened to it staying between the three musketeers. Here I was thinking I could trust you when your both just back stabbers. Ugh!" Elena yelled in their faces angrily.

The room was quiet while they stared at her.

"What the hell are you all staring that?" She said angrily moving her eyes over each of them.

"Elena this is the first emotion we have seen from you since we got back. You cried in the car but when we got home it was if you shut off your emotions. Nothing, a great big void where Elena Gilbert used to be. You have not even cried since, or smiled when you heard what he said on the news, nothing. " Caroline said taking a step towards her and reaching her hand out tentatively.

Elena crossed her arms and took a step backwards, letting Caroline's hand fall empty between them.

"I don't care what he said on TV. He doesn't know anything," Elena said dropping her eyes and fighting the tears that were threatening to cascade down her face. _**I thought I had been fooling them all, but when I think about it I cant remember a thing from the last few days other than the broadcasts. I guess I really have just been inside my own head...**_Elena thought to herself.

"What if he does Elena? What if you are missing out because you're too chicken shit?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, language!" Jenna scolded him half-heartedly even though Elena could see that she agreed with him.

"Sorry Jenna, but she needs to hear this. She needs to consider options that don't involve her pj's a tub of ice cream and a movie." He said staring pointedly at Bonnie and Caroline who shrugged sheepishly knowing that up until now they had been enabling her. "Get off your ass Elena and make a move. You either go out, and get over this guy, or you pick up the phone and claim your place as Cinderella. The choice is really up to you, but just make a god damn choice already! Enough is enough." He said one breathe before adding, "Sorry Jenna." Which Jenna simply chuckled about.

"Elena hun we are doing this for your own good. So what is it?" Jenna asked.

"I…..can't you guys. I just can't. He would never want to be with someone like me. I don't belong in his world. He's perfect and I'm well….not. So no. I will be happy again. Its just that it was the most perfect night of my life. And I'm sorry I lied to you Jenna, but I felt like I needed to do that. I needed to go there and see once and for all if I could end this obsession. Because if I went there and found out he was an ass, or found out that he hates me or something then the obsession would end. This just makes it so much worse don't you guys see that? I took all of my strength to even leave him. When my phone alarm went off and I had to leave that poor gorgeously tortured man standing in the garden yelling after me, that was will power at its best. Because I desperately wanted to run back into his arms and have our kiss like we should have, but I couldn't. I know he would never be able to love me, we are just too different. I could love him, and its because I could love him that I can't be selfish with him. He deserves better" Elena said staring to cry.

"Len what if that's what he likes about you? Opposites attract type thing? Maybe he likes that you are real, and not fake like the hollywood starlets. Or that you are humble and not stuck up. The only thing he doesn't know about you is that you're not rich. You let him see the real you and he wants more, why can't you see that?" Caroline said wrapping Elena in her arms.

Elena began to sob into Caroline's shoulder. "I can't do it Care, I can't take that risk. Don't you see? I feel so much for him after only meeting him once. After spending a couple of amazing hours together. We haven't even kissed for pete's sake. But I can't get him off my mind, and I can't deny that he made me feel alive. The connection between us was almost tangible. So if I feel that much for him now, what happens if he does come and gets to know me? I fall utterly in love with him, and then poof. He's gone because he found someone better, or he wants someone famous and from his world. I would be crushed. I wouldn't be able to handle it. "

"Elena you are so much stronger than you realize babe. You can get out of this but you just need to make a decision, we will help you either way." Bonnie said reassuringly.

"When do I ever make decisions?" Elena asked looking at each of them.

"Maybe now is a good time to start sweetheart, " Jenna said.

Elena sighed and decided. "Fine. I don't want to know him. I cant take that risk, he will give up eventually. And yes Jere, before you say it I know I'm being a chicken shit. But I don't care. I'm too afraid he will hurt me so I can't make that choice. "

They all nodded in support of her and gave her reassuring smiles except for Caroline.

_**Maybe you can't, but I can. Damon Salvatore, I hope you're ready.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

**From last time: **

_*"You let a stranger into my office?" Damon growled menacingly.**_

_**What is today? Sneak into my office and wait ominously for me day?**__ Damon thought sarcastically to himself. _

_He cleared his throat loudly so that the woman would turn around. The chair swung around abruptly and she eyed him with a smile on her face._

_Damon's jaw dropped_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"ANNA!" Damon said running around his desk to envelop her petite frame in a vice grip hug.

"Nice to see you too Salvatore, but that's a little too much love for me," Anna laughed pushing feebly against his chest.

"I'm sorry but what on earth are you doing here?"

"My best friend in the world goes from Hugh Heffner's competition for play boy of the year, to falling for a girl and starting a nationwide search for her? Come on!" she laughed rolling her eyes dramatically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You always did love drama," Damon chuckled.

"Well at the risk of sounding like a sappy moron, it's not about the drama. I missed you and I figured you could use someone right now. Don't get me wrong Alaric is great, but for matters of the heart sometimes you just need a woman's touch," she said smiling softly at him. "So anyways tell me about this girl…" she asked.

_**I can't believe Anna is actually back. I mean she had been my best friend since we were little but I have not seen her in over three years. In fact he had not even mentioned her to Elena because I felt weird calling her my best friend when she was not around for so long. But now she's back and its like nothing changed. I'm so happy she's here.**_

"Hellloooo, earth to freak show, are you going to answer me or what?" she said looking at him expectantly. 

"What sorry? Oh yes, right. Elena, that's her name. She came to the party and I approached her and asked her to dance with me," Damon paused and sat there staring at Anna.

"Ok….number one why in the hell are you staring at me like that, number two you approached her? Since when do you do that?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in three years and now here you are sitting in front of me and we're talking like nothing has changed. And I'm as comfortable with you as ever, and I'm just a little shell shocked. Where have you been?" he asked. He knew she had needed time after her mom died, but she hadn't really spoken to him in over a year. Anna wrote to him every week at first, but then suddenly the letters stopped. They had been friends since they were little because their parents were friends, and his father had convinced Anna's mother Pearl to move to Italy and be near us. Pearl was a single mom so when she died Anna inherited the fortune and was left by herself.

"Oh you know, here, there. Travelling. Same old, nothing interesting. Never staying in one place to long. I told you I needed to be on my own for a while, figure some stuff out. I'm sorry its been so long since I have seen you, and I'm sorry I stopped writing. I just went through a rough patch. I was making my way back even before all this, I just didn't know how exactly to come back to you. I was embarrassed, I still am. You didn't deserve it. So anyways, that's my apology, you know I don't really do apologies "

Anna said looking down sheepishly at her lap.

"Oh Anna-Banana," he said using his childhood nickname for her. "Are you better now? Or do you plan on taking off again?" Damon asked eying her seriously.

"I'm better thank you. And no, I plan on staying here." She said smiling.

"Well then the past is of no concern to me. The point is you're here now, and you're here to stay." He said as he reached across the desk to squeeze her hand.

"Yes I am and speaking of, you were telling me about Elena and how you approached her?"

"Right right. I dunno Anns, she didn't want me. All these women were staring at me, pretty much throwing themselves upon my feet to dance with me, and then there is this petite woman who is sitting down at a table still, completely ignoring me,"

"So naturally it was a blow to your pride," she said rolling her eyes, knowing him too well.

"Naturally," he laughed. "Anyways I asked her to dance. She agreed surprisingly, but even then her attention was not fully on me. But there was this spark between us that I couldn't resist. Every time we pulled away, something pulled me back. Then at the end of the dance she said thank you, and walked away from me, just like that. Don't raise your eyebrows at me like that, I'm not kidding. So obviously I was stunned, and you know I love a good challenge, but in general she just intrigued me, and god was she beautiful."

Damon continued on to tell Anna how he had asked Elena to walk in the gardens with him, and all that he had told her. "I didn't mention you but only because I did not know where we stood with you not speaking to me in the last year. "

"I will forgive you this once, but next time I'll kill you," Anna laughed.

"Deal," Damon said giving her one of his signature smirks.

"Ok so let's recap. She is beautiful, she is real and sincere, she loves vampires just as much as you do, you have great chemistry, you feel like you can trust her, and you had an amazing connection. That about sums it up right? So Salvatore, what the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you let her walk away from you?"

"Ugh I don't know! It was just so sudden it took me a moment to comprehend that she had just run away from me. I ran after her and almost caught up with her but when she ran into the party I lost her, I don't know how considering her dress was pretty tell tale, but she was just suddenly gone. I searched for almost and hour anyways, but I turned up nothing. So I checked the guest book, and Stefan FBIed her, and that's when I devised the task force and made my announcement."

"Ok, and now it has been three days since the party and nothing? No sign of her at all?"

"None. I don't know what she is scared of or embarrassed by or whatever, but I need to find her Anna. I honestly think she is the one."

"And have you spoken to Giuseppe about this?"

"No not yet, father is not well. He is not in Italy like I told the press."

"What? Where is he?"

"At home. He is not working anymore, he is far too ill. He's dying Anna," Damon said choking up on the last part. Him and his father did not always get along, but he couldn't imagine life without him.

"Damon I'm so sorry." Anna said beginning to cry. Damon knew that Anna loved him as much as he did. Anna's father died when she was very young and Giuseppe had been the only father she had ever known. He hated that he had to be the one to tell her, but it was his job as her best friend. Damon walked around the desk and pulled her against his stomach. He felt her arms wrap around his waste as she cried.

"I'm sorry it's just he is the only father I have known. I love that cranky old man," she said laughing through her tears. "What's wrong with him Damon?"

"He has cancer. He has some time still, but chemo didn't work, experimental drugs didn't work, nothing did. The doctors said it was too far gone when they found it. He is at home enjoying retirement, its what he wants. He misses you, you know," Damon said while rubbing small comforting circles on her back.

Anna straightened up and wiped her hands under her eyes, and sniffled. "Well, no need for him to miss me. I'm staying with you until this ordeal with Elena is over, and maybe after that in case you need help with him later. And don't you dare question me. There is no debate. I want to be there for him."

Damon looked at the fierce determination in her eyes and simply nodded_**. God I forgot how good it is to be around her, she's like the sister I never had. My father will be so pleased with her return. **_

"Ok so what are we doing about this? You have the task force set up, and you have made announcements, but I think you should do some interviews. Have Lexi call anyone who wants a personal interview with you and do it. All the big names will want it so do those first. Ellen and Oprah especially. Jay Leno too. They are all pretty popular, so if she watches TV at all she will be more likely to see it. The news is easy to avoid, but every channel in the country is not haha. And it gives you a chance to talk more about your feelings, and explain the connection you felt, and why you are going through this trouble. Also…"

Anna stopped as she heard Damon's phone ring and saw him reaching into his pocket to grab it.

"Sorry, it's Alaric. I need to answer it," when he saw her wave her hands in a dismissive motion he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he asked looking at Anna.

"I think I have something. I need your confirmation though."

"Alright hit me with it. Whaddya got? Another loony?" Damon asked rolling his eyes exaggeratedly at Anna who giggled.

"Does the name Caroline mean anything to you?"

Damon just about dropped the phone before he stuttered. "Uh what? Yes, yes it does why?"

Alaric paused and took a deep breath, "she's on the other line….."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**CPOV**

"Look I don't want to sit here and tell you personal details about my best friend's night with him. I don't know what he had told you, and it's private, so can you please just let me speak to him?" Caroline said to the infuriating man on the other end of the phone.

"Ma'am these questions are in place to filter out the fakes. I can not know if you are being truthful if you do not answer them,"

"Good thing I don't care what you know. I care what he does, so here's what you're going to do. You are going to phone him and tell him what I tell you, and if he wants to speak to me then you can transfer me, if not then you can hang up on me, mission solved. No one gets hurt because you will only transfer me if he wants it. So do we have a deal?"

She heard him draw in his breath through the receiver, "Fine. Deal. What am I telling him?"

"Just tell him Caroline is on the phone, trust me it will mean something to him" Caroline said confidently.

She heard the click before the annoying music came on as he put her on hold. She hoped to god this worked. She knew Elena had told him about her and Bonnie, but whether or not he had paid attention and remembered is a different story. _**I hope to god my gut is right about him. I don't want him to just have some morbid fascination with her, and not really have cared, **_Caroline thought desperately. She really hoped this worked because if not she knew that both of her best friends would probably be mad at her for the rest of her life. She really felt that she needed to try though, she needed to do this for Elena.

Just then the music stopped annoyingly humming in her ear and she heard the line click again. She waited because no one said anything and then she heard a male voice sounding almost strangled.

"Caroline?"

"Hello,"

"Is this THE Caroline?" he asked with emphasis while switching the conversation over to speaker phone so that Anna could hear as well.

Caroline couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. "Shouldn't I be asking that? I mean you are the famous one. THE Damon Salvatore…" she countered.

She heard him chuckle on the line, "Well yes I suppose that's true, but in this case I believe you are a lot more valuable to me than I am to you. You know her," he said softly. Caroline's smile spread from ear to ear as she heard the vulnerability and hope in his voice.

"You really care about her don't you? This isn't some good press publicity bull is it?" she asked.

"No Caroline it's not. I care about her. In fact it's probably bad for publicity if you think about it, because after I find her and become a one woman guy, all my crazy fans will be disappointed that I'm taken,"

"Oh my god. I told her so! I mean of course nobody listens to me, but I'm right most often especially about guys. Of course her fears were valid, however I mean no guy would go through this much effort just for a booty call, no matter how rich he is. Oooohhh maybe I could date Stefan! Or one of your friends! How terribly funny would that be? Then Elena and I would both have gorgeous rich guys in love with us. I mean of course she fell for you more so because of who you are and I can't guarantee mine will be the same but you…"

Damon laughed and cut her off "Caroline, Caroline. How about we think about that stuff later? For now I need the information you have…" _**She is exactly like Elena described her. Neurotic and hair-brained and self-absorbed at times **_Damon thought amusedly.

"You're right you're right I'm sorry. Ok well before I tell you her name or how to contact her, I need to tell you some things about her and then you can decide if you still want to know her."

"Caroline there is nothing that could…" Damon began.

"No please just stop and listen, and then you can decide," she said effectively shutting him up. "You mentioned 'all your crazy fans' before and how upset they will be, but here's my news flash. Elena is a crazy fan. She has been obsessed with you since you and Stefan stepped into the public eye. Not just because you're rich and gorgeous, but for literally everything you do. She knows everything about you. She loves that you're an environmentalist, and she loves how much you love animals. She thinks its great that you and Stefan hold all the charity events that you do. With that being said, she thought more of you than any other celebrity. She knows your facial expressions, which while as creepy as it is, is also very endearing. Because all along she has felt that you as a man, and her as just a woman could have something together. She watched all of your interviews and thought that deep down you were truly miserable."

_**How on earth does this woman know me so well? How could she tell I am miserable through my interviews and facial expressions? No one else in the world knows that about me…**_

"She thought that if you could meet you would both have a connection. So we devised a plan. Bonnie, Elena and I were assigned as servers to the party. We snuck Elena's dress claiming it was an extra for one of the starlets, and Elena ran into the bathroom and changed. Bonnie and I had dyed our hair for the night and put it up how Elena had it, so that we all looked alike from behind. That way from behind our supervisor saw just the hair, and could not prove he had not seen Elena. We helped her get out there, and helped her change back, but the rest was all her. She was real with you, none of it was an act beyond her name. She did not want to leave you that night, but she had to be back to sign out with our supervisor and leave. I found her in the bathroom sobbing on the floor, she was a mess. And she still is. She is like a zombie. A shell of a person, because she thinks that if you could get to know each other more that you would fall in love if you were both normal people. That the immense connection she felt the first night is the beginnings of her great big love, her soul mate. You touched her, and she has been depressed thinking she will never see you again becayse she can't bare to face you. She wants to come forward but won't because she is terrified that you will hate that she has no money, or that she is not famous. That you will think she is just a gold digging crazy fan, when in reality that's not it. If you had been just a guy she had gotten to know, she would feel the same. I know Elena. She is not materialistic at all." Caroline paused waiting for him to say something.

"I...don't really know what to say. I mean first of all, your plan was brilliant. Truly amazing, but frightening as well, maybe I should tighten my security," he laughed awkwardly.

"Ok and what about the rest? Because here's the deal, mister. She is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt. I'm sorry if this comes off rude, but I'm just trying to be a good friend. She doesn't even know I am contacting you, because she asked me not to out of fear. So if you can't believe she is not a gold digger, or think your family won't approve, or the world won't approve. Or if you're freaked out that she was a huge fan, then you're not getting her info. No way in hell. Because I don't want you to come here and make her dreams come true by dating her, just to dump her and break her heart. Because famous or not I will kill you if you do that. This girl has been through too much recently, and you of all people should understand. So you can either decide now, or take some time to think about it and get back to me which I would prefer. " Caroline said sternly.

Damon sat in shock for a minute. If it was any testament to how good of a person Elena was, it is how fiercely protective Caroline is of her. That in the name of friendship she would threaten him, when he could very well have her locked up for it.

"Caroline I need to think about this a little. Not just for myself, but for Elena as well. If she is not famous herself, she would become that way by dating me. Sacrifices would have to be made and she would constantly be under scrutiny. I need to decide if I'm what's best for her." He said quietly.

Now it was Caroline's turn to be shocked. Out of all the excuses, she certainly did not think his apprehension would come partially out of concern for Elena.

"I understand your concern, but Elena is a strong girl. She takes whatever life throws at her, and she stays true to herself. She would be able to handle it. The question is would you?"

"I don't know Caroline. I need some time to think. How can I contact you to let you know of my decision?" he asked.

Caroline gave him her number and said good bye but before she could hang up she heard Damon speak.

"Hey Caroline? Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," she replied. With that she hung up and Damon turned slowly to face Anna, still astonished that he had a chance to actually get to know her.

"So?" Anna asked him.

"So what?"

"Are you going to go for her, or be a pansy? So what if she liked you before she knew you. She knows more about you than you care to admit, and it is obvious that she is not just some gold digger or she would have come forward on her own already," Anna said.

"Well yes that's true, she would have been drawn to the money and fame. My real issue is father. You know how he reveres our family."

"Damon, could you love this woman? Given the chance to, you think you could fall in real love with her, and want to be with her forever? Marriage, kids, the whole deal? After all, outside of the fame and money, you are just a man and she is just a woman."

"In all honesty, yes. I have never felt so strongly about someone in my life."

"Then he will understand. He is a softy at heart, he understands the journey from humble beginnings" Anna declared simply.

"You're right."

"Well then?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well then let's go talk to father. I need to inform him that I have met the woman of my dreams, and that I'm going to retrieve her."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gah ok lay it on me :) What do you guys think? It's longer so yay for me! I need your opinions! Review or face my punishment! Ahaha**

**ps I had to bring Anna into this. I love love loved her character, and was so sad when she died:(**

**Atheris xo**


	12. Giuseppe's Challenge

**I'm so glad that you are all loving the story, and even more glad that you are being patient with me. I have 6 courses this semester in uni, and it's killing me. Good news is that I am officially done everything as of…...TUESDAY! Yayyyy. Bad news is, that TVD is gone for over a month. BOOOOO! So I will try and write as much as possible during the break. Also let me clarify, the references are not people's names. I will be using a lot of character names. They are harder, and sometimes play on words. For example, in chapter 4 Elena says, Bonnie can be a real ****witch**** at times, haha get it? Sometimes they are word references, like chapter three Stefan says the family has been the dancing at functions since ****1864? ****And sometimes still they are direct quotes from the show, such as "a little less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step". Names are not references. That being said, within this chapter there are 3 references, mystic falls does not count because it's too obvious. Find two and chapter 13 is yours early:) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because if I did poor Tyler wouldn't have had to go through so much pain.**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

Damon stood outside the door to the study in his house. One of the maids had told him and Anna that Giuseppe was in there. The entire ride over Damon had been confident, excited even. Now he couldn't for the life of him remember why he was doing this.

He reached for the door knob and then let his hand fall and stepped back running his fingers through his naturally unruly hair.

"Cold feet big guy?" Anna asked him mockingly.

"Actually yeah, I am just unnerved at the possibility of his reaction now."

"Well chin up. If you want this woman to be yours, than you are going to have to be prepared to fight battles much harder than simply telling your father. So man up!" she said patting him on the back while pushing him towards the door.

Damon stuck his tongue out at her childishly making her giggle, and then knocked on the door three times and waited to hear an answer.

"Enter" was all they got. Damon turned the handle and opened the door stepping inside with Anna behind him.

"Hello father," he said causing Giuseppe to turn and face him from the book shelves.

"Why Damon, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to.." His father began before a huge smile broke out across his face as he caught sight of Anna. "Anna my dear! It has been far too long what are you doing here?" he said enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Anna laughed delightedly and hugged him back.

"I thought you guys could use a nice family meal, made with love and not force haha. I swear if you three didn't have maids, you would never eat. Damon is pretty much skin and bones! My goodness, " Anna said rolling her eyes exaggeratedly and laughing. She held onto him tightly and rocked back and forth like he used to do to her when she was little.

Giuseppe let out a bark of a laugh and kissed her on the forehead, while sliding one arm away from her so that she was standing in the crook of his arm with her arm around his waist.

"So tell me my children, what has brought you in to hear the ramblings of an old man?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"An old brilliant man," Damon corrected him with a smirk.

"Well that is still to be debated," Giuseppe chuckled. "But enough of this, what brought you both here? This is not purely a social call or Damon's eyes would not be darting around the room like a maniac, and Anna-Banana would not be twisting her sweater sleeves into knots. So, what is going on?" He asked eyeing them both.

Anna took a step back from Giuseppe to stand beside Damon. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes and didn't say anything for a minute. They looked back to Giuseppe who purposely folded his arms over his chest and cocked an eye brow like he used to do when they had misbehaved as children and he wanted one of them to fess up. They turned and stared wide eyed at each other again until Anna blurted out

"Damon fell in love!" at the same time as Damon said "Anna is staying indefinitely with us!" then they both turned to glare at each other.

Giuseppe laughed.

"Ahh works like a charm. Now stop acting like silly petulant children and tell me what is really going on? Anna is staying indefinitely, that's why you are here?" he said with the humour still thick as honey in his voice.

"Anna…" Damon began to lie to his father before Anna turned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ooopf. Damn you're strong for a little thing," he said rubbing his ribs and doing his crazy eye thing at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Giuseppe.

"Well it is true that I am staying indefinitely, the reason we are here is exactly what I said. Damon is in love, well basically anyways." Anna said.

Damon looked at his father with his signature smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

Giuseppe sighed and shook his head. "Ahh yes, Cinderella. I watch the news you know. However, I was under the impression from Stefan that this is nothing more than a game, and a publicity stunt. That is what he told me originally. So are you here to explain to me that it is something real?" his father said eyeing him.

Damon paused and then took a deep breath. "Yes father. I have spoken to Stefan since then and assured him of my honourable and pure intentions. I want to find this woman and be with her. I truly believe that she could be the one for me. I connected with her on a level that is unheard of to me, and cannot stop thinking about her. Just a few moments ago I received a call on the hotline from her best friend, who informed me that if I still chose, I can know her whereabouts."

"Well why did she think you would choose otherwise besides your obvious play boy reputation?" Giuseppe pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it gently.

"Well father, she is a no body. A commoner. She has no fortune and no title. She snuck into our party because she was designated as wait staff. She will not come forward because she believes that I could never 'settle' for someone like her, could never love her." Damon said gesturing his hands wide in frustration.

_**The real question she should be asking is how could I not? She is beautiful, and amazing, and intelligent, and funny. Any guy rich or poor would be lucky to have her… **_Damon thought to himself while smiling.

"After one night you believe differently?" Giuseppe asked eyeing him sceptically.

"Father if the feelings I developed in one night are any indication then yes, I do. What I come to you if I did not believe that I could truly love this woman? Elena is amazing. She is everything I never knew I was looking for, and yet everything I need. I feel as if she is ingrained in me already, and you know it is not in my character to be a bambling sap." Damon said taking his father's hands in his own and staring at him with puppy dog eyes, willing him to understand.

"You know the tests the two of you will have to pass if it is to be that you will marry. You believe that you can both pass them? You loving a commoner, and her being more than just a doting fan?"

"Father I am assured she is not materialistic. Likewise, from what I have known of her she does not look at me as a celebrity or the prince that everyone says I am. She looks at me as Damon, it is refreshing."

"So what? You want to go after this Elena, and you came to ask my permission? You do not need it. I can see your hear t is already set. Go get her. I can't quite believe it is you who will win my challenge, I always somehow thought it would be Stefan." Giuseppe pondered to himself.

"I'm sorry what challenge? I have not been in contact for the year someone please fill me in?" Anna asked looking from one man to the next.

"Father has set out a challenge between Stefan and I to see who will marry first. Due to his ummmm…..pending departure," Damon choked out.

"Damon my son you can say death, I have come to terms with it. I know you have told Anna already as that must be why she is staying, so the word is not forbidden" Giuseppe said pulling Anna to his side once more as she walked up and put her delicate hands in his large ones.

"Well er yes, due to his forthcoming death, father has set it in his will that whomever marries first, will inherit both the company, and his savings, leaving the other with just our mom's fortune." Damon said looking down at his feet.

"However, to ensure that the boys stay truthfully, there will be some testing. Both the son who wishes to marry, and the bride he has chosen will undergo the most scrutinizing tests with the best technologies from Salvatore Inc. to ensure they are being truthful. Lie detection tests, and brain wave testing. Anything and everything will be done to ensure that both my sons and the fortune are protected. Hence why I truly believe in Damon's feelings, because if he thinks he may grow to love her, and will be able to pass my tests then I have no worries. I do not believe it will be all about the money. However, now we need to know the validity in this 'Elena's' feelings." Giuseppe said looking at Anna.

"I'm in shock. I understand the challenge, but I also understand more about Damon's feelings towards her, and about his apprehension in coming to see you today. However, I don't think you need to worry about Elena. If she is even half of what Damon has told me, then she is the real deal. "

"Well, let us hope you are right Annabelle."

"Giuseppe don't you think this could have sparked a rivalry between the boys? They are highly competitive and I can't imagine either of them enjoying being stuck with just their trust fund and their mom's fortune while the other has a limitless money supply so long as the world needs technology."

"I like competition. It's healthy. However, I mostly did this because I do not want some playboy, partier to take over my company or inherit my fortune. Family is everything, and a family man is respectable. A family man has others too look out for, others to plan for. They are not selfish or unkind. A true family man, has strong moral values, and a big heart. I want someone like that to be my successor and I want someone who will put the money to good use, such as taking care of a family, to have the money." Giuseppe said proudly looking at Damon. It was rare that Damon saw pride in his father's eyes, he was normally the disappointment. Pride was reserved for Stefan. It warmed his heart to see the look in his fathers and the room suddenly felt stuffy.

_**I'm turning into a pansy, geeze. First all this lovey dovey crap, and now I'm falling into the whole father-son bonding stuff? No thanks I will save that for another day….**_

"Well put old chap. Now can we please get going, the woman of my dreams awaits me," Damon said waggling his eyebrows suggestively at both of them.

They both laughed at him and Giuseppe walked over to give Damon a one armed hug and a pat on the back.

"Go get her son. I'm proud of you and I very much look forward to meeting the young lady that has captivated you so," he said into Damon's ear.

Damon simply nodded and turned to leave. He put his hand on the door knob and turned to wait for Anna as she hugged his father.

"Well old man, you're just lucky neither of your sons are crazy or this might very well turn into a blood bath over money" she laughed as she pulled away.

"Amen to that. Instead I have a softy whose in love, and a party boy. No crazies here." Giuseppe said laughing alongside Anna at the disgusted look on Damon's face at the word softy.

"Ugh" he groaned as he walked out with Anna at his heels.

As they were walking down the corridor, Alaric stood up from the shadows with a bag in his hands.

"Ahh yes, perfect. And you packed one for yourself and had a maid pack Anna's?" Damon said greeting him with a handshake.

"Yup. Though I would still like to know where were going and what's going on," Alaric said exasperatedly.

"We're going to get Elena. You, me, and Anna. Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing though? The cliché of it all makes me itch," he said rolling his eyes.

Alaric rolled his eyes as Anna said she made no promises and they all laughed.

"So where are we going? Where does she live?" Alaric asked a little more intrigued now.

"He doesn't know yet. He is waiting to call Caroline back and ask her when we have pulled out the drive way and are on our way to the highway." Anna said frustratedly while taking her bag from Alaric.

The trio began walking towards the garage to hop into Damon's new Hummer. _**Oh how I wish I could be taking my Cadillac, but it would be quite uncomfortable and squished. **_Damon though while opening the hatch to allow them all to throw their bags in the back.

"Ok seriously dude? That's your plan?" Alaric finally asked incredulously.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" Damon said nonchalantly.

Anna and Alaric rolled their eyes at Damon while they all piled into the car.

They pulled out of the drive way and onto the street as Damon plugged his phone into the cars system and told it to dial Caroline's number.

"Hello?" they heard her voice pick up.

"Hey it's Damon."

"Damon, Damon. Damon who?" Caroline said thoughtfully.

Alaric and Anna could barely contain their laughter at the strangled look on Damon's face.

"Salvatore, it's Damon Salvatore, you know, the one looking for Elena?" he said in a tight voice.

"Haha I'm just bugging you. Of course I know who you are," Caroline said through laughter. "So what's the verdict?" she said sobering up instantly.

"Give me directions, I'm already in the car." he said smiling from ear to ear at both Anna and Alaric.

The three of them covered their ears for a moment as they heard a high pitched scream and some thumping like someone jumping around. Caroline's breathy voice came back on the line.

"Ok ok, program Mystic Falls into your GPS. It's a small town in northern New York State. Drive through the main road in town until you come to the town's centre, and go into the Mystic Grill. Call me when you are almost here, and I will meet you there. Deal?" She said guardedly.

"Deal. I will see you in a few hours Caroline." Damon said while closing the phone.

He turned to see that Anna had already programed it into the GPS, and he smiled at her, and then Alaric in the rear-view mirror.

_**Here I come….**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Stefan's POV**

No one knew that Stefan was down the hallway listening in on Damon's conversation with his father. He couldn't believe his father was gloating over Damon the way he was.

_**I am supposed to be the one getting that inheritance. I am supposed to be the one taking over the company. **_Stefan thought to himself angrily. _**I need to do something to stop this. He cannot be with that woman, because she just may be the one for him. If she is, I lose everything. Everything god damnit! Blood bath over money might be exactly what they are going to get. All cozy and happy in there talking about leaving me with next to nothing. I'm putting an end to this one way or another.**_

Stefan had thoughts galore running through his mind. He decided that he would try to end Damon's love life in a more civilized manner before pulling out the big guns.

_**But it never hurts to have the big guns ready...**_Stefan thought to himself as he smiled mischievously and opened his phone.

He dialled the number he still knew off by heart and waited for the phone to be answered. Ring, ring, ring, ring….

He heard the line pick up and a delighted laugh came through the receiver.

"Hello Katherine," he said.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Gah alright so there it is. Little shorter but still a good length I believe. If you have questions then please ask. I tried to be as clear as possible with Giuseppe's plans, but please message me if you need clarification. You know the drill, review review review!**

**Atheris xo**


	13. Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope I have you intrigued with the new threads of the story coming together:) There are 5 references in this chapter, find three and you get the chapter early:) happy hunting, happy reading:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because if I did the Katherine Stefan hook up would not have been a dream sequence:(**

**Personal Disclaimer: Violence, and I'm a little graphically, vulgarly descriptive in this chapter. Also, note the chapter title and beware. Watch out;)**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**SPOV**

"Well hello my naughty naughty boy. It has been far too long. What can your bad little vixen do for you this time?" she purred into the receiver positively oozing sexual energy down the telephone line.

"I may need your help with a particular mission in a little bit, if my first plans fail" Stefan said while running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his pants around the bulge that had formed simply from hearing her voice.

She laughed delightedly sending tingles of anticipation down his spine.

"Ah, my dear dear Stefan. You know I shall help you with anything you need. But what do I get in return?" she asked seductively.

"Me in your bed again, I know how much you enjoyed it last time, I can still hear your screams," Stefan replied arrogantly.

Katherine laughed. "Well don't you know the way to a woman's heart."

"I didn't know you had a heart Katherine."

She laughed delightedly. "Touché, Stefan, touché. I do not, having a heart is simply no fun."

"And you're all about fun," he replied.

"You would know that best. I mean we do have the most fun together and it has been far too long since you left me. I understand, I'm not the kind of girl you can bring home to daddy with my line of work and all," she said with fake remorse in her voice.

"You make me forget myself, I act too crazy when I am with you," he said sternly.

"Love can make you do crazy things Stefan," she replied without missing a beat.

_**God this woman! No matter how long I stay away she affects me this way. I could see her still effecting me forty five years from now, hell one hundred and forty five years from now she'd probably still make my dick hard...**_Stefan thought to himself.

"Too bad what we have isn't love then," he replied coolly.

"No, but its amazing sex, great chemistry, a PHD in badassery, and lots of fun. And for people like you and I Stefan, that's the closest we will ever come to love."

"Well put my little sex kitten" Stefan said thoughtfully smiling. _**She's right. This is the closest thing to love I will ever get. It's exciting. **_

"Meow" Katherine said in a seductive whisper.

"That's enough for now Kat. I need you to meet me tomorrow depending on how things go with Damon tonight."

"Ahh the elder Salvatore, what has this got to do with him?"

"He has met a little wench who has captured his heart and I stand to lose everything. So if things go well for him tonight and she wants to be with him as well, then I shall need you."

"ooooohhh Intriigue." Katherine drawled out excitedly.

"You do not need the full plan right now, just know that there is a reason to call you, and only you, besides the sex we will both get out of it. But you are a last resort, I don't want to use you if I don't have to" Stefan said sighing thinking about the innocence of this poor girl.

"Clearly I'm a last resort Stefan. You don't chose to call me for any other reason, and the reasoning and justification for this are usually the ultimate last resort Stefan, unless you're really messed up, or stand to gain a lot like yourself" Katherine said dropping her voice seductively at the end. She knew that just like her, Stefan was that messed up. The power Katherine held in his eyes turned him on. The thought of him inheriting it all and finally being with her drove him crazy with desire, and she knew that he thought she was the key to all that power.

"You're so fucking hot. Oh god just say it. Say the reason Katherine." he panted heavenly into the phone as he nearly moaned picturing her on top of him while she said this.

"Death," she purred low and rumbling though the phone making his inside clench and his cock harden even more until it almost hurt pressing against his jeans.

"After all, what other reason do you have to call in an assassin?" she laughed hearing his intake of breath.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Katherine's POV**

Katherine hung up with Stefan and walked out onto her balcony to sit underneath the stars. She knew that Stefan resented his father's challenge. Stefan wasn't the type to fall in love, so he could never win. He could never inherit it all. But after all, lying is about the truth the person believes. So if she could convince Stefan that this was as close to love as they would have in their lives then he would believe that, and hopefully it would be enough to pass Giuseppe's tests. Katherine smiled thinking of the fortune her and Stefan would receive. It turned her on thinking of all the fun they could have with that much money. Her grin widened when she thought about the fact that he has no idea the games she is playing to help convince him he loves her so that they could pass everything. He would need to stop these charades with other women though. _**Katherine Pierce is not someone who gets pushed to the side, or cheated on. I do not play second fiddle. If he is to get me, and get my help then he is to have me as his only one. **_Katherine thought to herself.

She could look back and remember the night she met Stefan at the Bon Jovi concert.

_Katherine pushed her way slowly through the crowd. She had tight black leather pants on and a four inch stilettos boots. A short red belly top was 3/4 sleeved, low cut and that had a black music note on it showed off her toned muscles and looked killer with the pants. She was every guy's rock and roll wet dream. She was also hiding a blade on each foot that were hooked into an ankle sheath, and had a browning highpower 9mm hand gun at the small of her back that she had hidden with a leather jacket on her way in. Since then she had transferred it to her purse for safe keeping. She made her way to the front row with her beer where her spot was being saved by a young couple who loved Bon Jovi. Personally Katherine wouldn't have wasted her money on the tickets, but seeing as her client was paying for them, she thought she might as well enjoy the show. _

_Katherine took a swig of her beer, and looked to her left at a group of guys that were bouncing around with beers and yelling along to the words of the song. They were all young and idiotic looking. That was before the one closest to her turned around. He turned and looked right at her. His green eyes seemed to bore into hers as he raised his beer and saluted her with a half smile. _

_Katherine found herself intrigued by his confidence, and smiled back raising her beer in greeting. As if it were an invitation she saw him whisper something to his buddies and walk towards her. Yet walk didn't quite cover it, swaggered was a better description. He had a white wife-beater on, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt. His combat boots and black leather fingerless biker gloves completed his rocker look. His hair had that windswept look, and his eyes were even more beautiful when she saw them up close. He leaned in placing his hand on her waist, and his mouth to her ear. _

_"I'm Stefan,"____he said in a low voice._

_**God this guy just oozes sex appeal. **_Katherine surprised herself by thinking.

_She took a deep breath and looked into his patient face. He was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer. _

_"Call me Kat," she said. _

_He nodded with a smirk, and asked to buy her another beer. She agreed and they walked to the concession stand together. Katherine couldn't help thinking this guy looked familiar. She noticed his back stage pass and smiled, knowing he would be at the after part with her. Her job was to find the target at the party though, so she would need to leave Stefan then._

_"So," Katherine said pulling her own back stage pass from her back pocket. "You're a big fan then? Going to the after party?" she smiled playfully._

_His face lit up when he took note of her backstage pass. "I could say the same to you. But no not really. I like the guy and all, he's a good guy. His music is amazing, but this is my third concert. Really I just wanted to take my buddies. So I told them I would pay for their outing. It's my buddy Ryan's birthday so," he said shrugging._

_"Oh my god. I know who you are now." She said see him out from under the fluorescent lights of the concert._

_He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And who is that?"_

_"Stefan Salvatore. Play boy extraordinaire, billionaire, one of two heirs to Salvatore Inc's fortune. America's prince." Katherine stated matter-of-factly. _

_"Well then. Here's your chance to run away from me, considering you know I'm a player. I don't plan on seeing you after whatever happens tonight. But for tonight I would just like to simply be Stefan if you don't mind," he stated while sighing thinking he had lost all hope with her. _

_Katherine laughed wickedly and pulled him in by the scruff his shirt. She kissed him roughly while tangling her fingers in the back of his hair. She devoured his mouth and explored it completely with her tongue before pulling away and staring in to his eyes through her lashes._

_"That's the funny thing about life Stefan. It's never as you planned. And I'm not exactly a girl to be forgotten," Katherine said sexily as she bit on her nail and sauntered away from him. She strutted back to her seat knowing that his eyes were on her ass and hips the entire way as he waited in line to get them beers._

_She walked over to his friends and introduced herself explain that Stefan had invited her to hang out._

_"I really hope it's not imposing, especially on a guy's night out," Katherine said pretending to feel sorry and shy. She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at them all. Their eyes moved over appreciatively and a blonde hair blue eyed kid stepped forward. "Not at all Kat, a friend of Stefan's is a friend of ours. Especially mine considering this is my present from him," he said smiling._

_"Oh you're Ryan! Happy birthday" she said jumping and giving him a kiss on the cheek leaving him stunned._

_She smiled sheepishly and began talking with them during the break as they waited for Stefan to return._

_By the time Stefan got back there all of the guys were crowded around Katherine laughing at a joke she had just made, and they all turned to greet Stefan when he arrived. He handed her the beer staring straight into her eyes and she imitated him by cocking her eye brow. He laughed. _

_The rest of the concert was amazing. Katherine and Stefan danced and sang together, and they listened to the slow songs with him standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. Him and his friends drank more and more, and did some E pills. Katherine refused them all knowing that her job afterwards was far too important to be loopy. Stefan popped an "E"pill, and within minutes was even crazier than before. He pulled her in for a kiss, and nearly stumbled with her in his arms. She laughed at him and looked into his eyes noticing how dilated his pupils now were. She hated that he was not sober, but it would make it easier for her to get away from him and do her job, except she didn't want to leave him for some reason. She felt attached. _

_The concert ended and the group made its way to the after party located in a suite at a hotel in downtown Chicago. Katherine excused herself to the ladies room and went searching the party for her target. She spotted him by the punch bowl. The man who was simply known as Elijah, noticed her eyeing him and took it as a compliment, smiling at her. Katherine smiled back._

_**You poor fool, if only you knew. **__She thought. Katherine took a step towards him when Stefan came out of nowhere and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into an office looking room, kicking another couple out and pushed her up against the desk roughly. He pulled back and grabbed her face with his hand forcing her to look in his eyes while his other hand pressed against the small of her back pushing her firmly into him. She could feel that he was hard through his jeans as he leaned down and hungrily attacked her mouth. He kissed along her jaw line, and down the side of her neck earning a small moan from Katherine. He pushed her back against the desk again, and nipped her ear lobe making her gasp, and then bit a little roughly into the top of her breast. Katherine moaned and ground her pelvis into him as he kneaded the small of her bare back with his hands. He tore her shirt over her head and kissed his way down her stomach._

_**Oh god I'm glad I moved the gun to my purse…**__Katherine thought desperately. The idea brought her back to her sense. __**I don't have time for this, I have a job to do, **__she said attempting to push Stefan off of her. Just then she heard the door click as of someone locked it and her and Stefan turned to see Elijah stepping into the room with a gun pointed directly at them. _

_Stefan stepped backwards and placed his hands up in surrender "Hey man, we're sorry. We were just hooking up, no harm." He said._

_Elijah looked at Katherine approvingly. "Nice get up," he said gesturing to her black lace bra that made her tits look so great. "Don't you think it's a little casual for your job tonight though? Oh yes, I knew who you are," he said seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "I know that Klaus hired you. Him and I being mortal enemies and all that. I mean they do say money is the root of all evil, survival of the fittest and all that jazz. I knew sooner or later he would try to take me out. Though taking my life is another story all together. You can imagine my surprise when I found out he got into contact with you," he said nonchalantly._

_"Kat what is…" Stefan began. She pushed her finger roughly against his lips. "I'm sorry," she said looking into his eyes. "But shut up."_

_**I got myself into this mess by being careless, and I will get myself out. I need to make sure Stefan doesn't get himself killed in the process and then figuring out what to do about it afterwards.**_

_She laughed at Elijah. "Little old me? Well why on earth would that worry you," she said playing coy._

_"Your American name does not fool me Katerina Petrova. I know who you are. I put a tab on you when you first came here. The minute my mole in Klaus's inner ring learned that 'Katherine Pierce' had a scheduled appointment, I was notified. So now hand me any weapons you have or your boyfriend is dead."_

_Katherine looked at Stefan's wide eyes and knew she could not let this innocent man die because of her. She unzippped the side of each boot and removed the knives, and slid the purse over to him. Stefan watched her wide eyes the entire time but earned himself some points by not opening his mouth again._

_Elijah took the weapons and laughed. "Now poor you, you'll be defenceless as I blow you away."_

_Katherine smiled and walked towards him. "Exactly, I'm defenceless now. But I really was checking you out earlier, and there is nothing that turns me on more than an intelligent guy. A guy who can figure out who I am" she said nearly purring the words. He let her come towards him and when she got close enough Katherine round house kicked the gun away from his hand and it went spiralling under a book case. He took a swing at her and she dodged it, bending low to swipe his feet out from under him. He landed on his ass with his back against the door, and look up at her wildly. _

_"Never let your guard down fool," she said as she turned and kicked him in the throat. He stiletto struck right through the hollow of his throat and blood spayed out words in a great arc, as Katherine jumped backwards to avoid it. __**Not exactly how I envisioned this going down, but it worked. **__She smiled triumphantly and turned to see Stefan staring at her shocked. _

_"I uh….I can explain."_

_"Well it better be good because I just watched you kill a man. Who if I got the gist of things, was trying to kill you because you were hired to kill him. So please, fucking explain," he said eyes darting from her to the man._

_"Stefan, honey I didn't kill anyone. You must be hallucinating, I told you not to take those pills." she said brushing his hair out of his eyes and looking at him sincerely. She was already planning to drug him really bad so the story would be believable. She regretted it, but it needed to be done. Maybe he would forget her after all._

_"No Katherine, that sobered me up real fast. Nothing like a gun in your face to kill a buzz. And plus I have had way more in my system then I do tonight, this is nothing. What the hell is going on? You're what an assassin?" he asked her incredulously._

_"Yeah," she said sheepishly looking down and then back up to meet his eyes. She knew she would have to kill him if he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "You can't tell anyone."_

_"Or what you'll kill me?"_

_Katherine bent down to pick up her knives. "__I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time" she stated simply slinking towards him slowly._

_He surprised her and grabbed her, pulling her into him roughly while knocking the knives from her hands. He unclasped her bra while trailing fiery kisses across her stomach. When she spilled free form the bra's confines Stefan took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it quickly before pushing her against the desk and bending her over it. He ripped down his pants and dug his fingers fiercely into her hot wetness while she could hear him unzipping his jeans with the other hand. She through her head over her shoulder and eyed him and watched as he but his lip before pushing slamming himself inside her roughly causing her to cry out. He thrust himself inside her over and over again bringing forth waves of pleasure tinged with a little pain. They fucked on the desk right in front of Elijah's body. They fucked on the chair across from it. __**Just like I predicted. I'm unforgettable. This looks like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one **__she thought as his final thrust brought her screaming his name. _

Katherine blinked coming back from her memory of their first night together, she was turned on just thinking about it. She had known from that moment that Stefan had a darkness inside him, he had accepted her career no problem, actually he welcomed it. Katherine smiled thinking how she had come home bruised that night not from the fight but from the sex.

"After all, what kind of assassin would I be if I didn`t like it rough?" she laughed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gah ok so let me know what you guys think. I know its darker and different than my other chapters, but that's how these two are. I wanted to show their twisted relationship. I hope you guys liked it, and pardon the sex scene. I have not written one before so please let me know if it was terrible or stupid or whatever. Anywho, review review. Any questions just ask:)**

**Atheris xo**


	14. Surprise, Surprise

**Yo, where my fan base at? I got like no reviews:( I know many of you were not expecting the Katherine and Stefan POV but I wanted to explain why Katherine was called, and how dark and twisted their relationship is because it will make more sense later on. Sorry if I offended or lost anyone, I really hope you're all still here:(**

**This chapter is dedicated solely to storyofmyaveragelife who lends me positivity and encouragement when I feel low, and who is a faithful reader and whom makes me want to continue writing. Thank you for everything you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know TVD, because if I did Jared Padelecki would play Klaus:)**

**Atheris xo**

**Ps there are only two references, so I think you should be able to find them both in order to earn the chapter.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

After driving for what felt like forever, Damon's spirits lifted as he saw the sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls. He sent Caroline a text saying they had just reached the borders of town and then nudged Anna awake, and slapped Alaric's knee to wake him as well. They shared an excited look. _**It amazes me how great my friends are. Not only are they excited to meet the woman who has turned my life so completely upside down, but they are simply excited for me. Because tonight is the night I meet her. **_

Damon followed the instructions on the GPS and made the few short turns into town before coming to a stop in the Mystic Grill parking lot. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the Hummer. It felt good to have his feet on solid ground after sitting in the car driving for so long.

Anna walked up to him and looped her arms with his giving it a tight squeeze, trying to comfort his nerves. He gave her a tight lipped smile and as Alaric flanked his other side, they began walking towards the grill.

The trio stepped inside the doors and looked around, not really knowing what to expect. Seeing as they didn't actually know Caroline it was kinda hard.

"Here I was thinking that finding some blonde hair and blue eyed in this exact place at this time in such a small town would be easy," Damon said sarcastically looking around noting how many girls with that description were currently in the bar. Damon kept his head low and the three of them sat down in a booth in the back corner to wait.

The waitress approached them with her head buried in a text message and began speaking without looking up at first.

"Hey I'm Vicki, I'll be your server. What can I get you to…" she began before she looked up and saw Damon.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're.." but she never got to finish as Alaric stood up and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"If you keep your mouth shut about him being her until after we leave there is a nice tip in it for you. If not, I will be having a word with your manager about discretion. Understood?" Alaric said menacingly. Even though he was here officially as friend, his body guard tendency didn't stop.

She nodded wide-eyed and took their drink orders without another word. As she turned to leave, Damon got an idea of how to put small town charm to good use.

"Thanks. That's enough though Alaric." Damon said to his friend.

"That's me. Your trusty bodyguard, calm in a crisis." Alaric said sarcastically.

Damon ignored him and turned to Vicki.

"Hey Vicki was it?" he asked stopping her.

She turned back around grinning and shaking her head vigorously.

"Do you know a girl named Caroline? Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly neurotic?" he asked really regretting that he still didn't know Caroline's last name.

Vicki looked confused but answered him anyways. "Yeah, sounds like Caroline Forbes to me. Annoying if you ask me, what do you want with her?" she said looking slightly jealously towards Damon.

"She has information for me. Never you mind what about. If she's not here already, can you please direct her to our table when she walks in? And add whatever her normal drink is to my tab please?" Damon said politely giving her one of his smirks.

She smiled back and rested her hand on his arm suggestively.

"Sure, anything for you Mr. Salvatore," she said before walking away and swaying her hips more than necessary. Damon shook his head in frustration. _**Sure she is good looking, **_he thought to himself, _**But I just can't wait to find Elena. No other woman even comes close to comparing. **_

Their drinks came and the three of them sat talking quietly waiting for Caroline.

"So how nervous are you right now? Because you're projecting calm, and collected Damon, but little signs are telling me that you're not," Anna said eyeing him questioningly.

"Yeah like how you can't stop fidgeting in your seat, or how your eyes are shifting around," Alaric added from across the table.

"I don't know really. I mean quite possible this could be the biggest day of my life. If she wants to be with me, then that's it. I know I can love her, and if she will have me then she will become everything in time. But there is this small part of me, deep down that doesn't believe she will love me. Despite what Caroline said. Maybe she only liked me under the circumstances of that special night, and won't once she gets to know me," Damon said putting his head in his hands.

"Have some confidence Salvatore," Caroline said sliding into the booth beside Alaric smiling.

"Caroline!" Damon exclaimed looking up excitedly.

Caroline took a sip of the coke that had been brought for her and looked around the table. She waited before sighing.

"Ugh, you know I thought that for someone famous you would have more manners and yet here you are, not even doing introductions," she said looking at Damon disapprovingly.

"Forgive me, I'm a little scatter-brained right now. Caroline this is my best friend Anna, and my other best friend slash body guard Alaric. Guys this is Caroline. Oh and its nice to meet you too, considering we haven't formally met either," he said extending his hand to her last, after she had greeted Anna and Alaric.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry I was a little late. I phoned Elena before coming here. She still does not know you are here, but I told her that I'm coming over to take her out. I got into a fight with her about that one, but in reality I just wanted to make sure she is dressed. She really has been a mess, and I wanted to make sure she didn't answer the door to you in her pjs. She would be mortified and hate me forever," Caroline laughed. "Oh and don't be nervous. She really was taken with you. She didn't care what the circumstances of your meeting were. It was simply that it was you and her," Caroline added looking him over carefully.

"Well I can only hope to live up to her expectations." Damon said sombrely.

"Right so about expectations. Elena expects you to reject her because she is a no body. In her mind she has resigned herself t that fate. If you coming out here proves anything, it is that you want to know her despite her status. But as her best friend, I ask you one last time. Are you sure? Because I will kill you if you break her heart six months from now." Caroline said cocking her eyebrow at him.

Damon looked her square in the eye and nodded. "I'm positive Caroline. There is nothing I want more. And your previous concerns about my family are not needed. My father has sent me here with his blessing, my brother doesn't care, and the rest of my family sits with us as we speak. They all just want to see me happy."

"Alright then let's go see Elena Gilbert. We will take my car. As I'm assuming that gas, guzzling monstrosity outside is your vehicle, and it's not very stealthy." Caroline said rolling her eyes at him and smiling seeing his reaction to finally hearing her last name.

"It actually isn't a gas guzzler. I modified it with the last Salvatore technology so it is actually 100% electric. But I agree it's not very stealthy," he said grinning.

The foursome got up to leave the grill. Damon tossed a hundred dollar bill onto the table for Vicki and left with the group. They all piled into Caroline's car and made a short drive before turning into a drive way. Damon looked at the large white house in front of him. It had two large visible windows up stairs with a smaller one off to the side, and a large wraparound porch. Two large windows were visible downstairs, and he could notice two perfectly trimmed hedges on either side of the front walk way. The walk way was large and straight and stretch right down the sidewalk. Light flooded from the downstairs windows, spilling out onto the expanse of the front lawn. Damon noted that while nothing compared to the Salvatore mansion, it was not exactly modest either, sort of an urban mansion. It suited her somehow. He took a shaky breath and nodded to Caroline. The foursome exited the car and walked to the front porch. Anna, Alaric and Caroline stepped to the side and sat down on the porch bench, looking at him encouragingly.

Damon inhaled slowly and wrapped his knuckles against the door loudly three times.

"Got it Jenna!" he heard Elena bellow from somewhere in the house. _**I would know that voice anywhere, **_he thought to himself.

He heard footsteps pounding fast and loud down the stairs, seeming to match the excited rhythm of his heartbeat. _**Now or never,**_ he thought as he heard the door unlocking.

She threw the door open while looking over her shoulder and grabbing keys off of a hook. She was bathed in golden light from within the house, as it spilled out onto the darkened porch. Her hair was straight today Damon noted, taking into account how much longer it seemed when not curled. It fell down in silky waves reaching the tops of her ribs. She was dressed simply in black jeans, a red camisole and a black leather jacket. The smell oh peaches wafted towards him from what he remembered as her perfume. _**She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.**_

At that moment Elena turned around with her mouth slightly open ready to say something before she stopped. Her mouth opened further into a silent "O" and her keys slid slowly from her hands to clatter to the floor making them both jump. She blushed furiously and bent down to retrieve them.

"I'm sorry oh god! You scared me," she said breathing heavy and standing back up still staring at him.

"Just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back and looked at him shyly.

"Come in?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ok so I know it's a short one but really it's just getting back into the Damon Elena frame of mind, as well as setting you all up for the next chapter which is obviously where they have their actual reunion. Read and review please!**

**Ps, if anyone wanted to get a mental image of Stefan at the Bon Jovi concert last chapter, search Paul Wesley Vanity Fair shoot and you will pretty much see it, it's where I took the info.**

**Atheris xo**


	15. Don't Worry Be Happy

Hey guys thanks for all coming back to me! Glad you are so excited for their reunion, so without further delay here it is:) There are six references in this chapter, all direct quotes except for 1. Find four and the next chapter is yours early

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, I'm just borrowing:)

Atheris xo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

EPOV

Elena invited him in and was surprised when three other people stepped in from the shadows behind him. A man and woman she didn't know, and Caroline looking sheepishly at her.

"You're not mad, tell me you're not mad? I just couldn't stand you passing and opportunity. Just listen to what he has to say and then you can dish out my punishment 'kay?" she asked pleadingly.

Elena sighed and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace and said nothing.

The man stepped up next, introducing himself.

"Alaric, body guard and best friend extraordinaire. It's great to finally meet you, now maybe Damon can shut up about you," he laughed.

Elena giggled and surprised him by pulling him into a quick hug. "Damon told me about you, it's nice to meet you as well."

He stuttered out a thanks and looked down at his shoes. When his eyes came back up however, he stopped staring behind her and his mouth fell open slightly. Elena turned around to see Jenna descending down the stairs. She too stopped and stared at Alaric and blushed furiously looking down and letting her hair cover her face. She looked from Elena, to Damon, to Alaric before finally speaking.

"Uh, Elena, what's going on?" she asked sceptically.

"I'd like to know that myself Jenna. So far all I have pieced together is that Caroline stuck her head in, which I should have expected, and now Damon is here," Elena said.

Damon stepped forward and held his hand out to Jenna.

"Damon Salvatore. I'm sorry to come over unannounced but Caroline and I thought it would be best if this were a surprise. I'm sure my reputation precedes me, and I know what you must think of me…" he started.

"No you don't. You have never dated you, I have dated many yous" Jenna stated flatly, "however, Elena sees something different in you than your reputation, and I have always trusted her. She is a smart girl, and can make her own decisions. She obviously understands the hardships to be faced if she wants to be with you, and I'm sure you two will talk things out between you. Just don't hurt her or you will pretty much have the entire town after you, deal?" Jenna said smiling sweetly even though everyone in the room could feel the venom laced between her words. She can be a tad overprotective at times, Elena thought amusedly in her head.

Damon swallowed and noted, his eyes dancing with the amusement Elena knew he was fighting to contain. Alaric stepped forward to extend his hand to Jenna and introduce himself. He pulled an old fashioned move and kissed the back of her palm instead of shaking her hand. Jenna blushed furiously and the two walked into the living room dragging Caroline with them.

The woman finally stepped forward, and extended her hand formally to Elena.

"I'm Anna, his other best friend," at this Elena turned to give Damon a look, "I'm sure he didn't mention me but we had not spoken in nearly a year until yesterday. And it has been three years still since we have seen each other. I saw his search for you and knew he needed me. So, I am glad to finally be meeting the fruit of that labour. I hope you are everything he says you are, because maybe then you can keep his ** in line," she said chuckling. Anna nodded to Damon and headed towards the living room as well.

Elena turned nervously finally to look at Damon now that they were alone. His eyes fell upon her and seemed to light up. God he's beautiful, Elena thought as his blue eyes sparkled at her and the corners of his mouth began to curve upwards into a smile.

"Shall we go upstairs so we can talk?" Damon asked her sweeping his hands to gesture up the stairs.

Elena bit her lip and nodded hurrying past him to walk in front and lead the way. She naturally went towards her own room but stopped abruptly when her hand hit the door knob, thinking about her room.

"Oh no," she said suddenly and spun to face him blocking her door with her hands held wide. "Actually let's go down the hall into my Aunt's room, I uh forgot that she has more seating. Nowhere to sit in my room you see," Elena stuttered out pathetically.

Damon chuckled at her and gently grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest.

He looked her square in the eye and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Elena it's ok. Caroline explained everything to me to ensure that I was still interested in knowing you before she brought me here," he said looking into her eyes and trying to calm her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll see," she muttered as she opened her door and flicked on the light, dimming it slightly in hopes that he would not clearly see everything, and finally allowing him entry.

He looked around and let out a low whistle and then laughed.

"Hmmm I think you win the number one fan title," he chuckled.

Elena groaned and hopped onto her bed covering her face with her teddy bear.

Damon sat down beside her laughing and pulled the teddy aware from her placing it to rest in his own lap and wrapping his hands around it.

"You would rather I not be in here wouldn't you?" he said pulling her up into a sitting position.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," she said rolling her eyes.

"They're such pretty eyes," he said brushing the hair from her face and smiling at her softly.

"I…so…what exactly are you doing here Damon? I thought I would never see you again."

"Really? Because my nationwide search didn't tip you off to the fact that I wanted to see you?" he said raising his eye brown at her with amusement.

Elena laughed, "Well you don't have to be snarky about it," she said lightly smacking his thigh.

He laughed back.

"Seriously though, it should have made my feelings pretty clear. Though Caroline tells me you had many concerns about my intentions?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

Elena was momentarily taken aback yet again by how stunning the man in front of her was. She had to work hard not to turn into a rambling, drooling bimbo around him.

"Well yes I did. I am a no body. You are Damon Salvatore. Point and case," she said matter-of-factly.

"Elena do you not see how amazing you are? I do not care about money or fame. I have enough of that for the both of us, and even I do not want it half the time. I care about who someone is, and how they make me feel. That night was special to me beyond my wildest dreams. When I was drowning in a sea of boredom at my own party, suddenly there you were. You appeared and saved me as if you were my very last breath, and touched me in a way that none before have even come close. That is worth the world to me. And do you not think that I too have had those same fears? That you will not want me for more than my fame and money? That maybe you only felt something for me due to how special the circumstances of that night were? If it was not for how you reacted both upon seeing me tonight, and how you are looking at me now then I would probably still think that way."

"And you're friends and family? And the world Damon? What of their thoughts and opinions? Don't you see that I will never be enough for them?" Elena asked ignoring his admittance of his fears. _**How this man could possibly think that somebody could hold the power NOT to want him, is beyond me, **_she thought desperately in her head.

"Elena my friends are downstairs hoping that you agree to be with me, my father sent me here with his blessing, Stefan really could care less what I do, and the world doesn't matter. My actions, they belong to me. I own them. What I do is for my own benefit, not the world's. They do not truly care about me, they care about which crazy stunt I'm going to pull next, or what scandal I'm going to be part of. When it comes to my heart, I'd rather leave the world out of it if you don't mind."

Damon looked at her and his eyes softened.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"How can you begin to think that you can stay happy with me though? That you will not feel like you are settling, when these other beautiful women are surrounding you daily, vying for your attention as I know they will. I have so many flaws that you don't even know about."

"Elena don't you see that to me you are the most beautiful creature there possibly ever was? And I'm sure you don't have any flaws, you are simply being modest. But I understand that no one is perfect, I do not expect you to be. And I am not asking you to up and move in with me, or marry me tomorrow. I am asking for you to be with me, so that I may learn of these flaws and learn to love them, for I'm sure they are all endearing. I am not this man Elena. I am not one to express my feelings, or to travel hours to find a woman, or to start a nationwide publicized search for her, yet here I am, and that speaks volumes."

"Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession for me as been?" Elena asked him nudging him playfully. "I mean seriously can't a girl wallow in peace anymore? It was easier for me to believe you would forget about me instantly, but any time I turned on the god damn television there you were."

Damon laughed at her and pulled her into him so that her head rested on his shoulder briefly.

"I apologise but in truth I blame you. You captured my heart that night Elena. And from what Caroline tells me, you knew I needed it. Before meeting you I was miserable, and somehow without actually knowing me, you knew that when no one else did." He stood up and walked around her room gesturing to the countless photos of himself. "Granted you had studied me a lot more closely," he laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, " but you knew nonetheless. And that night you cleared a little of that misery away. You made me see that if I took the time to get to know you, that I could love you. I just need some hope here," he looked at her pleadingly.

"Damon if I agree to being with you it changes everything and I am so terrified for the day that you will realize you deserve better. Regardless of how beautiful I am to you, one day you will realize it."

"Elena don't you see how easy this is? I know in your heart you are scared and over analyzing things. But here, and now in this moment we are just us. I am a man, and you are a woman. It's so easy! We are joking, and holding hands. Marvelling at each new touch or small smile. You are truly more than I deserve, not the opposite. If you will have me despite my past, and despite the hardship it will place on you, I will truly be happy, I just need to know. Everything else we can face head on together," he closed the distance between them and pulled her by the hands so that she stood in front of him. "Don't worry about life for a moment, just think of how you feel right here right now, Do you want to be with me?"

His right hand slid around her waist and rested at the small of her back, gently guiding her body into his. Her body melted against his every curve as though they were missing puzzle pieces and she belonged there. His left hand reached up to curl her hair behind her ear, while his eyes searched hers. He looked into her eyes and Elena felt as though he was looking directly into her soul. Reading the "yes" she so desperately wanted to give him. Registering her need to be with him, and seeing the last frail threads of her restraint crumbling at his touch. Elena looked down trying to avoid him reading her so in depth. But then Elena came completely undone as she heard the last words he said before his all hell broke loose.

"Right here," he pulled her a little closer still, "right now," his hand gently tilted her chin up so that she looked at him once more.

His lips descended on hers and Elena felt as though she would surely burst into a million pieces. Damon's lips were soft and warm, and moved against hers slowly, tenderly. With her control completely gone, Elena found that she was the one to deepen the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer, and attacked his mouth with a little more fever than he was showing her.

Elena traced her tongue across his bottom lip quickly, and his lips parted to allow her entry. She heard a soft rumble emit from his chest as she entwined her tongue with his, moving in a dance that was raw and primal with its need. Damon was pushing back now, his hands softly roaming up and down her back. Elena pushed against his chest and spun him around to sit on her bed, so that she was now standing in between his legs. She tangled her hands back in his hair and attacked his mouth with a new burning passion. His fire was every bit as strong as her own as they explored each other's mouths freely and without restraint. It was as though they would devour each other completely, and it was not until Elena's lungs began to burn in protest that she realized she had forgotten to breathe. She pulled away from him briefly gasping for air before he pulled her back into him. He bit her bottom lip gently, and re-entered her mouth with renewed force.

The passion of the kiss was staggering and Elena could feel her legs beginning to grow week. Coherent thoughts escaped her, but self-preservation prevailed, notifying her that very soon she might very well drop to the ground if the angel in front of her continued his assault on her lips. Reluctantly Elena began to slow the kiss, and eventually broke it off completely. She smiled leaning her forehead against his and looking down into his beautiful eyes. She used her thumb to trace the swollen shape of his bottom lip, before turning and walking to the door feeling more alive and more confident than ever before.

She opened the door but stopped in the door way, as she heard him sputtering for words. Damon Salvatore speechless because of me, well fancy that. She thought smiling.

She flung her hair over her shoulder and looked at him coyly,

"In case you didn't understand, that was a yes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
DPOV

Damon's breathe caught in his throat as he gazed upon her silhoutted in the harsh light from the hallway as she turned and spoke to him. She truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

He watched as she sauntered away from him and he heard her go into another room on the same floor. He replayed their kiss and her parting words in his mind.

Naughty little minx, he thought to himself smiling.

Yet he still couldn't believe it. Upon coming here he was truly afraid that she would reject him, and yet here he was having just heard the most amazing word uttered from her lips. "yes". Yes she wanted to be with him.

Yes! Yes! She said yes, he thought over and over again to himself. Nothing else mattered from this point onwards. If she would have him then he would be the most amazing boyfriend, eventual lover, and hopefully someday husband that she could ever want. She deserved much better than him, but the fact that she wanted him was everything to Damon. It made him want to be a better man, a man that she did deserve. She had already started a positive change in him, and he wanted it to continue.

I will never make her regret it, he thought fiercely to himself.

Of course now they would need to decide on everything, and he hoped that she would do as he wished and accompany him back to Manhattan, but in case she would not then he found himself sitting in the dim room planning his drives each weekend to see her, and how he would send cars to retrieve her. He knew that his father was going to be please with this news, and he couldn't wait for him to meet Elena. He had a feeling they would get along very well. Alaric and Anna too, they were both going to be ecstatic when they announced the news. His two best friends wanted the best for him, and he knew that they wholeheartedly wanted him to be with Elena. I only hope that her friends and family are as please as my own. I have not yet seen Bonnie or her brother anywhere, Damon thought to himself. I hope that they are as accepting. I know the stress my fame could put on Elena, but I truly want her family to understand that I care for her and I want to be with her for all the right reasons. Screw my money and my fame! It's not all that I am, Damon thought angrily. Never before had he regretted his fortune and his position in society. But now, knowing that it could be a potential hardship on Elena and her family, he felt an animosity towards it that was new to him.

He heard the door down the hallway (to which he assumed was the bathroom) open and he stood crossing the span of the room to meet her in the hall way. He shook himself briefly to rid himself of the anger, but he didn't need to. All of the anger and negative emotions were drained from his body the second he saw her.

She smiled at him softly, and looked nervous again. He could tell that she was thinking of all the negatives, but she took a deep breath and held her hand out to him grinning. Damon laced his fingers with hers and pulled their hands up to his mouth to lay a soft kiss on the back of her hand while staring intently into her eyes. He dropped their hands back down between them and they began the descent down the stairs to inform their friends and family of what they had decided,

That they wanted to be together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gah ok so I'm a little unsure about the ending but you tell me. I know Damon's POV is short but I plan on him being more central in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it and that you are not disappointed in any way. Please let me know what you think as this is the chapter I have been most nervous about. Reviews=love, so please show me some:)

Atheris xo


	16. A Whole New World

**Alrighty. My sincerest apologies to all of you. I have been on break from school which I thought would allow me more time to write but actually allowed me less. Family obligations, shopping, and new years stuff kept me to busy. I also went away and left my lap top at home, forgetting to email myself the part of the chapter I had already started. But here it is, and I will update asap from now on. There are five references in this chapter, find three and you get the next one early. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD and that is a huge flaw in my idea of the perfect life :(**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

Damon and Elena walked downstairs hand-in-hand and followed the sound of laughter to the living room. Two people had joined the party, and Damon assumed that it had to be Jeremy and Bonnie. Alaric and Jenna were sitting strangely close together, and Anna was making flirty eyes at Jeremy across the room. _**Trust them to make the best of a situation, **_Damon thought to himself chuckling.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time and they all looked up and noticed Damon and Elena standing there. All eyes went directly from their smiling faces, to their linked hands and back again. Elena bravely cleared her throat and looked around at their gathering audience.

"Damon and I have decided that we want to be together. It may be difficult, but right her and right now," she looked over smiling at Damon as she used his words from earlier, "this is was feels right for us. We hope you will all support us," she said and let her breath out.

Caroline and Bonnie jumped up from the couch and ran to her screaming before tackling her in a hug. Jenna and Anna simply nodded in Damon's direction. Alaric gave him a silly thumbs up, and then it came to Jeremy. He walked over to Damon sizing him up on the way.

Even though Damon was taller Jeremy stared him straight in the eye and grabbed the scruff of Damon's shirt, causing a bunch of gasps.

"Jere!" Elena yelled spinning around, but Jeremy held his hand up.

"Listen here pretty boy, I love my sister and we have been through a lot. So I don't care who you are, how much money you have or any of that bullshit, I say this one time only. You hurt her, I hurt you. Deal?" he asked eyeing Damon carefully. Damon nodded and Jeremy released him taking a slight step backwards.

Damon smoothed down the front of his shirt and then looked at Jeremy menacingly. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." he said shaking his head. Jeremy stared at him open mouthed. Damon laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he said smiling at Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed out loud finally realizing that Damon was poking fun at being called a pretty boy. He shook his head and sat back down on the couch.

"Damon already agreed not to hurt her Jere. I did the spiel two days ago, and tonight, and Jenna did it on behalf of the whole town when he first got here. You're a little late, good try though," Caroline said condescendingly as if she were praising a puppy.

"Yeah but I'm scarier Care," he said arrogantly.

Damon laughed, "Actually I think they were Jeremy," he said causing everyone to laugh, even Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Elena and nodded,

"I like him."

Elena reached over and interlaced their fingers again smiling at him.

"Elena since it is summer for you and all, I was wondering if you would like to come back to Manhattan with me for a little while? My father is excited to meet you, and so is Stefan I'm sure. Plus I sorta need to pull the plug on Finding Cinderella, seeing as now you're found and all," he said chuckling alongside everyone else.

He saw her glance at the three women in the room who gave her approving nods before she turned and beamed at him brightly shaking her head.

"Right well, we wanted to drive back tonight of that is ok with you? It's easier this way than me sending a helicopter for you later. Though we can do that instead if you would prefer?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. He could tell that she was thrown a bit by the helicopter comment, but he wanted her to know that it really was an option.

"I will drive with you guys. If you would just give me some time to pack? You can stay here and get a chance to know Jeremy and Jenna some more? Caroline and Bonnie will you come help me. Anna too if you would like," Elena added throwing a small smile in Anna's direction. She simply nodded and went upstairs with them all.

Damon turned his attention back to those still in the room and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Happy for ya man, it totally woulda blown if we came all the way down here and she wanted nothing to do with you," Alaric said.

"Agreed. Speaking of you coming down here. How exactly did you end up coming here Damon?" Jenna asked him curiously.

"Well I set up Finding Cinderella, and was contacted by Caroline. Elena had told me some details about her life when we had met, and part of what she told me had included Caroline and Bonnie. So Caroline called the hotline and told Alaric simply her name, and asked him to contact me. When he told me who was on the phone I knew it was her. She told me about Elena's life and how they snuck into the party, and gave me some time to think about whether or not I still wanted to be with her. So I went to my father and told him of my plans, and with his blessing I called Caroline back when I was already on my way. She had me meet her at the Mystic Grill, and then we came here. That's basically it," he said smiling tentatively at Jenna. Thankfully she smiled back.

"Ahh yes I should have known. Caroline was quite angry at Elena's state and wanted her to contact you. We also discouraged her from doing so against Elena's wishes but Caroline is stubborn. Though I must say now I am happy she is that way. I have not seen Elena smile at all in a couple days now, but in truth I have not seen her truly smile since her parents died. I like the side of her that you bring out. It's like the old Elena is back," Jenna said softly looking down and twirling her fingers. Damon could tell the loss was still a raw pain to this family. He inclined his head accepting her gratitude without words.

"Finally. Maybe now the fun Elena can come back!" Jeremy blurted out excitedly earning him a harsh glare from Jenna. "What it's true! I miss them just as much, but mom and dad wouldn't want us to still be moping and depressed after this long. They would want us to try and move on. Elena needs to realize that. You know I'm right."

Jenna nodded and in his head Damon agreed_**. I want to help her with this, I want her pain to be lessened**_, Damon thought, and he knew that he would do anything to make it so. If she needed to have fun and get back to the old Elena, then fun they would have. He was already planning a list of activities. This was a moment he was grateful for the immense fortune he had at his disposal. It meant he could show Elena a whole new world that she had probably never even dreamed of.

Damon looked at both Jenna and Jeremy and knew that if he and Elena were to actually beat the odds and make it as a couple, that one day he would be very happy to have them as part of his family.

"Thank you both so much for being so accepting. I promise you I have no intentions of hurting her. I went through too much to find her. She changed something inside me, and that change was a positive one. I simply cannot even imagine being the man that I was before. Simply by being herself she made me want to be better. Many people across the globe had given up on me I'm sure. They began to belief the life I was living was the only one for me. But somewhere along the line she decided I was worth saving, and she made me see it too, so I have no intention of ruining that."

Jeremy smiled and shook his hand and Jenna surprised him by pulling him into a tight embrace and talking while she held him.

"You're good for her you know. You might not see it yet, and she might not either because of all the worries and fears that she has, but I can see it. I have watched her grow into the woman I knew, and here I am yet again watching her grow into a new woman because of you. Someone who is stronger, and filled with more fire. Don't underestimate her, or the two of you together."

Damon's heart was filled with so much love and gratitude he couldn't believe it. He looked at Alaric and smiled because he could see the beginnings of infatuation in his friends eyes. He wondered how Elena would feel about that but he figured that knowing her, she would be happy if Jenna was happy. It had been a long time since Alaric had made an attempt to have a woman in his life, and looking at Jenna and how she was helping him with Elena, Damon suddenly wanted that to end.

He leaned a little closer and whispered in Jenna's ear so that only she could hear him. "Do not underestimate your own fire Jenna, you are a force to be reckoned with, and any man would be lucky to have you, Especially men who are already interested," Damon whispered gently before pulling a way. Jenna looked at him with questioning eyes and he raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head ever so slightly in Alaric's direction. Jenna turned around and caught Alaric's eyes causing him to blink and quickly looked down, flushing a deep shade of recognizable scarlet. Jenna turned back to Damon quickly, her skin a matching hue and gently slapped him on the chest shaking her head.

The four of them sat down to talk about a variety of things while waiting for the girls to come down. The topics varied from news, to politics, to what they would do when they got back to Manhattan. But throughout it all one thing stayed consistent, Jenna and Alaric were steadily getting closer and closer on the couch, like two teenagers with a puppy dog crush.

Damon smiled. _**Maybe in time, life could be better for all of us through the discovery of love.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**EPOV**

Upstairs, Elena was packing with the help of Anna and her two best friends. They were all helping her to choose outfits to bring, Anna was turning out to be the most helpful of all considering she knew Damon the best. She also had an idea of what Damon would be planning for the two of them, which was useful.

"Elena I seriously can't believe you're dating Damon Salvatore. This is like your wildest dreams come true!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Yeah I know right? And while you know I'm not normally one to resort to this type of behaviour, I told you so!" Elena laughed. Her two best friends laughed along with her because they knew it was true. All along while Elena had been a crazed fan girl she had stayed true to one belief, that if her and Damon could meet just once, that they would have a connection. All that she had learned about him made her think that they were two halves of the same whole, and she was right.

Caroline hopped up and looked at Bonnie pointing her finger, "And I told YOU so Bonnie Bennett! I called Damon and made him come down here and now look, look how happy they both are. Ha!"

Bonnie laughed good-naturedly. "You were right Caroline. I'm glad one of us had the courage to step forward."

"I'm glad too, you should have seen that boy of yours Elena, he was all in a tizzy," Anna joined in laughing. Elena smiled softly at her, not really believing that to be possible, "Oh I'm serious. I have known him all my life Elena and I have never seen him like this. Not even with the first bitch. Ugh," Anna said rolling her eyes.

Elena stared at her and then they all burst out laughing.

"What was she like? Rose I mean…he was always so secretive about her to the press…" Elena asked.

"And with good reason! That woman was awful. She was the opposite of you in looks really. Pretty in her own way, but short cropped hair, and she was shorter. And she broke his heart. She made Damon into the womanizing, playboy that everyone knew him as until recently."

"How? What did she do?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She cheated on him with everyone in the bloody town. You see he met her in Italy while the boys were there. They happened really fast, and pretty soon Damon was in love for the first time. He thought she was the perfect woman, and he followed her every word. He treated her like a princess and spoiled her, and she repaid him by breaking his heart. Multiple times he would be told that she had been caught kissing another man, or he would catch her at a party himself, but he always forgave her. She was manipulative and used sex as her bargaining chip. Everyone else hated her and could see it, but Damon held on to the bitter end. Damon went to get her and take her on a surprise picnic one day, and heard screaming in the house. At first he was worried and began running through the house. But as he got closer and closer he realised what the screams were really from. He burst through the door and found her with the town's young doctor. That was the final straw for him. He left her right then and there, and never spoke to her again until the other day."

"The other day?" Elena questioned worriedly,

"Yeah Stefan thought Damon should be aware of his options or some bullshit like that, and contacted Rose. She called Damon just after the original press conference announcing the hotline."

"And?" Elena probed further looking worriedly at Caroline and Bonnie.

"And he turned her down. I wasn't there but he told me the story. He basically told her to go to hell and date the devil like she deserved, and said in no uncertain terms that she was nowhere near the woman you are. He also told her he realized through you that what she and him had was not love, and that he was better off without her."

Elena broke out into a relieved smile but was slightly shocked. _**I can`t believe how much he feels for me already, that is high praise he has given me.**_

"Well Damn straight the lying little slut,`` Caroline added and they all laughed.

"Elena said that Damon had not mentioned you. How do you two know each other Anna?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Damon's father and my mother were friends for many years before any of us were born. My father died when I was younger and just after that is when Guiseppe convinced my mother to move to Italy and be around him and the boys. Their mother Nicoletta had just died as well and Guiseppe decided to put the boys into hiding until they were older, and he didn't want my mother to be raising me alone. So she agreed, and I grew up with Damon and Stefan. Although I'm closer in age to Stefan, I bonded more with Damon. Growing up in Italy Stefan kept to himself more. He was always broody and gloomy. Him having fun or being happy was rare, then it was like 'Stefan smiles. Alert the media!' So I stuck with Damon. Though Damon says Stefan was always different with him which I believe more seeing Stefan now and how he has come out of his shell. But basically yeah. Guiseppe is the father I grew up with seeing as he was the only one I really knew."

"And why did you guys stop talking? You mentioned that when I met you today," Elena inquired carefully not wanting to be too personal.

"Well…" Anna took a deep breath before beginning, "my mother died about three years ago and I didn't know how to deal with it. I just sorta took some of my newly inherited fortune and took off. I was travelling and sight-seeing, but most of all it was my grieving the first two years I came home periodically to see Guiseppe and the boys, and I wrote to Damon every couple of days. But that was while I was in denial. When I actually sat down and wanted to deal with my only remaining family member being gone, was when I realised I didn't want anything to do with that life for a while. So I stopped visiting, and I stopped writing. It was awfully selfish of me especially after how caring the three of them had been, but I needed to be on my own. I was steadily making my way back here towards my true home with the boys when all this came up. Knowing that Damon was in need sorta sped the process up a little," Anna explained.

"I'm sorry Anna, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. I'm glad you're back in his life though. I'm sure he needed a friend, and I can see that you're both important to each other."

"Thank you Elena, and I'm sorry for your loss as well. I hope you and I can be friends, I think you're great for him and I think you and I would really get along."

"We already are getting along silly, this is how friendships start," Elena said winking playfully and nudging the other girl as she walked past and through a few last minute things into her bag. "So Anna, anything you should warn me about?"

Anna beamed at her and through herself onto her back on Elena's bed. "Hmmm…little fish stepping into the ocean. What should you be warned about? Haha. Well be prepared for a press conference, as he will probably want you to be present. Answer questions indirectly if they are too personal. Don't let them intimidate you. Mostly just smile and let Damon do the talking unless you are asked a direct question. In time you will grow to be more comfortable. Don't worry about his dad, he is really a big softy at heart and likes you already. Stefan too. Don't be embarrassed to ask for anything while in the manor, the house service can pretty much conjure up any of your desires and Damon will want you to utilize them. And don't freak about him spending money on you. Lord knows he has enough of it," Anna said finishing.

"Oh no no. I don't need anything and I don't like people spending money on me."

"Well suck it up princess. He didn't even actually love Rose and he spoiled her. You are good and healthy for him, and he can feel that he will fall in love with you, so you're going to be sickenly spoiled. Plus, he will spend money on you sometimes out of practicality. Like I'm sure that you wont have many dresses like the one you wore to the gala, and yet in this world you need a lot of them,"

"Oh boy," Elena swallowed starting to get nervous.

"Oh don't listen to all the gossip. Now more than ever there will be stories of his playerish ways. But I swear to you that he will be faithful. He may have gone through many girls, or been dating multiple girls at once, but he never cheated. He was always honest with them about his open relationship policy. Cheating is one of his no nos."

"Well that's good to know. I'm scared of what the tabloids will say. Anything else?"

"Ummm he is a wonderful cook. So don't let him get away with simply taking you to fancy restaurants. Make him cook for you, I promise you won't reget it," she said and nodded at her as if it were the finale.

"Great. So let him spoil me, be coy with the press, don't worry about his family, make him cook, make the house staff follow my whims. Got it. What a hardship this visit is going to be," Elena said rolling her eyes and pouting dramatically causing the girls to laugh once again.

After that Elena resumed packing and the topics went on to less serious and more simple girly topics. She watched as Caroline and Bonnie bonded with Anna and smiled. _**I just know that deep down this is going to be great. Anna already feels like a lifelong friend, and Care and Bonnie like her too. I can't believe how amazing Damon is. The press and everything is scary though, **_Elena thought to herself. _**People are going to want to talk to me, interview me, take lots of pictures of me. **_

_**What have I gotten myself into?**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The girls walked downstairs laughing and talking together. It was time for Elena to say her goodbyes for a couple of weeks. She rounded the corner into the living room and was struck breathless once again by the sight of Damon in her living room talking with her family. He was beautiful and seemed completely at home with all of them. His eyes were a startling shade of amazing blue when they turned to look at her as he smiled. Elena gave him a small smile back and nodded to communicate to him that she was ready to leave. All eyes were on her as she stepped fully into the room and cleared her throat.

"So Jenna, Jere, we are going to leave now," she said.

Damon stood up and walked to hold her hand, squeezing it gently. "I promise to bring her back in one piece," he said reassuringly.

Jenna and Jeremy simply nodded smiling and walked around to give Elena a hug. To Elena's surprise and delight, Jeremy gave Damon that awkward one armed man-hug that guys always do because they think true hugging is for girls. Jenna hugged him too while Elena simply beamed.

She hugged Bonnie and watched as Alaric and Anna said goodbye as well. Elena thought she saw Anna hand something to Jeremy but she couldn't be sure, so she decided to ask her later. Alaric swept Jenna into a bug hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and Elena watched as her hand blushed furiously. She would have to talk to Damon about that later as well, a lot seemed to have happened this visit, and all of it was good. She couldn't believe her luck.

They all followed Caroline to her car. Elena had been confused about this at first, but Caroline just said they wanted to be stealthy, so they rode in one car.

The short car ride to Mystic Grill was quiet as they all sat staring out various windows, each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived Elena gave Caroline a big hug and promised to email and text everyday with every detail. When she finally turned around to search the parking lot, she immediately knew which vehicle was Damon's. She picked up her bags and began walking towards the silver Hummer. Damon opened the latch and helped her put her stuff in, and then Elena walked back around the car. She was quite prepared to sit in the back but Anna gave up shot gun and sat in the back with Alaric.

Elena started giggling as she literally climbed into the Hummer.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked looking amused.

"For an environmentalist, you sure do drive the worst possible car Mr. Salvatore," she said looking at him and cocking her eye brow in the best imitation of him she could muster.

Damon burst out laughing, "That's what Caroline said. But I liked the style and off-roading capabilities of the Hummer so I bought one and used Salvatore technology to modify it. We helped design the electric car, so basically I just made the hummer electric."

Elena's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at him in awe. Even the best environmentalists sometimes had their flaws, but he thought of everything. _**I wonder if he is as good a man as he is an environmentalist….small flaws sounds great. If his biggest issue is that he snores or something I'm in heaven, **_Elena thought to herself.

Out loud, she said nothing. She simply gave him a dazzling smile and entwined their fingers.

They started out the drive quietly. Damon had the radio on and everyone was listening quietly, sometimes singing along to themselves and sometimes not. The silence was not awkward though, it was quite companionable between the four of them and soon Elena drifted to sleep.

What seemed like five minutes later but was actually more like a couple hours, Elena felt herself being shook gently. She opened her eyes and turned to Anna when she realised it was her. Elena handed her a brush which she quickly ran through her hair while blushing furiously. _**The first day he sees me again and I fall asleep and wake up with bed head, great! **_Elena thought to herself angrily. She turned and handed the brush back to Anna, but stopped.

"Wait why did you hand me the brush?" she asked eyeing her.

"Damon called a press conference. Everyone is waiting outside his building to finally meet you. He wants to get it done and over with and wants to show you right of the bat what you will be dealing with. I disagree," she said fixing him with a stone cold glare in the rear-view mirror.

Elena looked at Damon with panicked doe eyes. "No I can't do this. I'm not ready yet. I look like crap. I refuse to get out of this car. The windows are heavily tinted so they won't see me in here. Just step out and tell them not today," she pleaded with him.

"Elena it needs to happen sooner or later so lets just get it done. You look beautiful, and you will get out of this car please. I'm sorry it's so soon but I would rather you see this and turn around and run home now, then for it to happen after we have spent more time together," he said logically. Elena knew it was logical in that sense but she still didn't like it.

"No. Wait at least til tomorrow. Right now I'm not moving," she said as they pulled up and the press began to push closer eagerly. Alaric and Anna hopped out of the car, keeping the press at bay and acting as their body guards.

Damon eyed her menacingly. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," he said while leaning closer and doing his crazy eye thing.

He had her as soon as he stared into her eyes. Elena nodded and swallowed tightly. She watched him get out quickly, and walk around slowly to her side of the vehicle.

He opened the door and Elena was blinded momentarily by the flash of hundreds of bulbs.

_**A whole new world in deed…**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**There you have it. Longer as promised, I hope you guys like it and enjoy all the amounts of various bonding time that went on. It's sorta fillery but leading up to some great stuff I promise. Reeevviiieeeewwww paaallleeeaasse:)**

**Atheris xo**


	17. Explore

**Alrighty peeps, here it is. It is quite long, but I thought I would make up for my lack of posting a little more, and well its mostly fluff anyways. Some of you wanted fluff because you can feel some impending drama coming on, and while I can neither confirm or deny this prediction, I gave you fluff anyways. Mostly because I feel like Elena deserves to be spoiled, and because her and Damon need to bond a little more. Keep in mind that really since the night they met it has only been a few days…Also, what the heck is with the lack of reviews peeps? It's getting less and less and I'm not feelin the love, so stay with me! Anywhosie, there are 3 references in this chapter. Two direct quotes from the show but there is one real life reference if you can spot it. Find 2 and you get chapter 18 early:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but this plot is allll mine:)**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

Damon opened Elena's door an watched as shielded her eyes against the harsh glare of the cameras. Although he felt bad for the discomfort she was feeling right now, he truly did want to get it out of the way first. That way if she wanted to duck tail and run she could do it before they were able to spend anymore time together bonding. He slid his fingers through hers and marvelled at the soft feel of her skin like polished ivory sliding between his fingers. She tightened her grip on his hand until it was on the verge of pain, but he would bare it. Damon knew how scared she was about this and yet she was doing it for him.

Alaric and Anna helped him push through the crowd towards the make shift podium that he had called for Lexi and Bree to set up before hand. He marched Elena to stand at the podium with him, and nodded to Alaric as him and Anna stepped back and flanked either side of them. He looked to his other side to receive an encouraging smile from Anna. He looked back to Elena to see her smiling in a thin tight line, and trying very hard not to squint. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly giving him another indication as to how scared she was. He knew that to her she was probably overwhelmed by the sound as well. The shouts of "Damon! Cinderella!" were becoming clearer now as he focused them, but he had long since learned to tune them out. He remembered what it was like at first, and felt even worse for his dear Elena. _**Alright lets get this show on the road so she can relax…**_ he thought to himself as he reached out to adjust the microphone.

Damon cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and gentleman of the press, you know why you have been assembled here to today. Today is a joyous occasion for me, because today was the day I ended my search. Early this afternoon I received a phone call from one of Cinderella's friends, informing me of her where abouts. I drove down to meet with her today and convince her to be with me. Now here we are. Please be gentle guys, and one at a time. This one is special to me and she's not used to all the press, so claws in or else," he waggled his eyebrows at them and they laughed. They quieted down immediately though, knowing full well that Damon had stopped press conferences over less. Damon put his arm around Elena's waist and leaned in close to whisper in her ear so that only she would hear.

"Point to someone, and that is who will ask the question. You can control this. Don't tell them your last name just yet, I want to hold it off as much as possible so they don't go visiting Mystic Falls," And then he laid a kiss to her temple while she stayed smiling and the cameras went crazy momentarily.

Elena nodded to Damon communicating that she understood and looked out while pointing to a small nice looking man with square class in the middle of the crowd. He smiled at her. Elena took a deep breath and tried to remember all of the pointers that Rose had given her.

"First things first, what is your name Cinderella?" he asked.

She glanced around nervously, but cleared her throat and spoke clearly into the microphone, with a soft yet commanding voice.

"Elena," she said as she watched pens go crazy and camera's flash once again. She could even see a couple of video cameras rolling. Elena pointed to more people and let the questions roll, since most of them were for her.

" Why did you lie about your identity to Damon? And how did you get in to the party?"

Elena looked to Damon frantically not knowing what to do. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, and squeezed her hip gently letting her know that it was her decision to tell them.

Damon watched as she set her jaw defiantly, and looked back to the crowd. _**Oh boy…**_he thought sensing that she was about to tell the truth.

"I lied because I thought it would simply just be an amazing night to remember, and I did not think that he would be interested in me if he knew that I was not part of this lifestyle. I am not famous, or rich or anything. I'm just a girl. And as for getting in, I was assigned as wait staff to serve food but changed when I got inside. I always heard that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, so I couldn't think of a better way to get in," she said smiling coyly at the crowd. They laughed whole heartedly at her and Damon relaxed.

_**Of course she's a natural with the press, I should have known. She's stronger than I ever thought, **_Damon mused to himself. He retreated from his own thoughts when he heard his name.

"Damon you obviously don't mind that she is not famous or rich. So what is it about this girl?" a woman Damon knew as Carina MacKenzie asked.

" She's beautiful, and intelligent and funny. She's strong even though she doesn't know it, and she stood up to me. She saw me somehow, and showed me who I could be if I tried. Just meeting her has made me a better person. Other than that I can't explain it. The heart is not a thinker, so neither am I. My heart says this is her, and I listen," he said smiling brightly at her.

"And what does Elena see in you? Do you not think it could be all about the money or fame?" she continued on.

Out of his peripherals Damon saw Elena angle her body slightly towards him as if she were curious too.

"Elena is not materialistic. Even when I went to get her, I had to convince her to be with me. Her concerns were all valid. If she was only in it because of my fame or money I would not have had to convince her of anything. And shes not that good of an actress either," he laughed nudging her with his hip. "She's with me because she sees through me and sees who I am and she likes it. And plus some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to...Taylor Swift," he said causing the crowd to laugh and Elena to smile brightly.

_**It seems that everything is going well…**_Damon thought.

Elena chose someone again and they began to speak.

"So how is he in the sack? Or do you not know?" the man asked rudely and dark smile curving over his lips as he waited for Elena's reaction. He felt Elena stiffen beside him as he was momentarily in shock at their nerve. _**Damn sharks! Always looking for a dirty twist to something! Not with her they don't! **_Damon growled in his head as he began to step towards the microphone. But before he could say anything he heard Elena speak.

"Now what kind of lady would I be if were to kiss and tell?" she asked slyly and let a sexy smile spread across her face as she cocked her eyebrow in true Damon smile.

The press laughed and went frantic scribbling and taking pictures. They loved her. The rude man looked disappointed and slowly began to ease his way out of the crowd while Damon eyed him menacingly.

"Thank you for your time. We will be available for questions and comments later, but for now we are going to grab some sleep. It has been a long and exciting day, leaving us all exhausted. Good night."

Damon waved and so did Elena and then he clasped their hands together and lead her off the podium. He fell into step with Alaric and Elena rushed up to link arms with Anna who gave her a tight hug.

They stepped inside the doors of Salvatore mansion and the silence closed around them. He could hear Elena and Anna talking in hushed voices ahead of them.

He turned and waited for Alaric he knew was issuing orders for the rest of the security staff to escort everyone of the premises. When Alaric walked through the doors he walked with Damon behind the two women.

"She did good out there," he said to Damon nodding in Elena's direction.

"Yeah she did," Damon said proudly knowing that at least for tonight Elena wasn't running away screaming.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The four of them walked into the house, and knowing it was too late for his father to still be awake Damon decided that he would give Elena the tour first. Living in the city meant that the Salvatore's didn't exactly have a house, but rather owned their own small apartment building. It had all been built solely for them so that it was an open concept with many floors and rooms. It was the same as a house on the inside, but its exterior looked much like a three storey apartment building. So when Elena walked in the doors at the end of the entrance hallway and stepped inside their front foyer, he knew she was amazed. Her gasp was one indicator, but her round doe like eyes shone with amazement. He walked up to her and clasped their hands, looking her in the eye.

"Would you like a tour Miss Gilbert?" he asked with a sweep of his hand and a small bow.

She giggled but replied, "Well I would love one Mr. Salvatore…" she said and winked at Anna.

Damon lead her to the right to show her the living room, and receiving area which is where him and his father met guests and had most of the at home Salvatore Inc. meetings. She marvelled at the high backed leather chairs, and the cigar collection his father kept on hand. Next he lead her into their acting living room, or what he liked to call the family room. It was where they actually spent any time together at all. It was where his father's achievement awards were, where one of the televisions were, and it was the most homey of all the rooms. Their were handmade quilts from his grandmother from when he was little, and pictures of the family all around. He sat down momentarily and let Elena do her snoopy. She was smiling softly as she looked upon pictures of him and Stefan as children, and of family pictures that included his mother.

"Gosh she was beautiful. I forget how beautiful she was sometimes," Elena admired looking at his favourite picture of his parents. They were at a family get together and were completely wrapped up in each other. She was laughing with her hand on his chest, and he was gazing upon her loving. He agreed with Elena and it made his chest tight.

The moved on to the kitchen next, which Elena found fascinating and he didn't know why. She got a mischievous look on her face as she turned to him.

"Damon?" she said and stuck her lip out a little in a pout.

He licked his lips involuntarily as he stared at her sultry mouth, and then answered a little shaky. "Yes Elena?"

"Will you cook for me while I'm here? I heard you're a wonderful cook, and I have never had a guy cook for me before" she said while pouting and walking towards him.

"Who told you…Anna. Damn that woman," he said causing Elena to laugh.

"Please?" she said. She was pressed against him now, looking up with the perfect pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. _**How could I ever resist this woman? Now I know I'm in trouble…**_he thought to himself before swallowing and giving her a nod.

"Yay, thank you!" she said jumping up to give him a quick peck and then pulling him by the hand out of the kitchen. He smiled seeing how excitable she was, she was so full of life.

Next Damon led her up the winding staircase and onto the second floor. This was his favourite floor. He lead her into the massive entertainment room and she was in awe. Their tv took up an entire wall and on either side were two huge shelves that held every DVD or VHS you could possibly imagine. Speakers were placed strategically all over the room and the surround sound was amazing. The on the wall adjoined to the TV was the cd and record collection, which went into the CD player that was also attached to surround sound. He watched as Elena read the titles of the movies and CDs and got excited over how many he had.

Next she walked to the far side of the room where the pool table was, and told him that tomorrow she would play him, and that she would win. He doubted the winning part, but he loved the determination and playfulness he saw in her eyes so he agreed. She giggled like a kid on christmas morning over the fact that the room had bean bag chairs, as she flopped down in one to "tests its comfortability" as she so eloquently put it.

She grabbed his hand again begging him to show her more. He showed her the office, which she loved just because as of right now it was his. And finally, he showed her the library. He knew she loved to read and write, and that she would be most intrigued by their library. The Salvatores held a very impressive collection of books, and one whole wall was dedicated to vampires, he couldn't wait to show her. She stepped inside and marvelled at the floor to ceiling book shelves. She screamed from excitement and told him it was her favourite it in her eyes, Damon realized how big the room truly was. _**Like the library from Beauty and the Beast, **_he thought amusedly. She screamed from excitement and told him it was her favourite room. As he watched her twirl around and around dancing out of happiness, her hair flying behind her he realized how fitting the comparison truly was. _**She is magnificent. **_

"What are you smiling about?" she said stopping in front oh him with one hand on her hip.

"Just watching how beautiful you are," he said causing her to blush and look down.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," he said leading her to the vampire section.

She looked at him questioningly but he just pointed to the books. She began reading the titles and authors in a soft whisper.

"Anne Rice, Laurell K Hamilton, PC Cast…" she looked back at him wide eyed. "Damon are these all.." she began but he nodded.

She screamed before covering her mouth quickly. "OMG OMG OMG! Now this is REALLY my favourite room! You're seriously my other half or something!" she said jumping up and hugging him tightly around the neck.

Damon breathed in the soft scent of her perfume, but underneath that was the scent of her, just her. All Elena. It was sweet and intoxicating, and he smiled as she released him and began pulling books of the shelves and reading their covers, making a list of the ones she wanted to read first. Many of the ones she chose were his personal favourites,

_**Other half in deed…**_he thought to himself as he took a seat and just admired her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**EPOV**

Elena felt herself floating through the air. It was a peaceful rocking motion as if she were on the ocean. A soft up down, up down. She leaned her head a little and inhaled the strong scent of Damon. _**Wait Damon? **_She thought as she tried to open her eyes past the haze of sleep. She realized the motion was that he was carrying her. After this realization she felt his strong arms holding her and she sighed contentedly. _**Wait? Why am I being carried? Oh crap I must have fallen asleep in the library! **_ She thought wanting to curse herself for falling asleep not once, but twice on the very first day she got to spend with the man of her dreams.

"Damon…I" she began in a whisper opening her eyes slowly.

"No no, shush now love. You're going to bed, Anna will be in here in moment to help you. I will see you tomorrow morning," he said and with this he placed her gently down on her feet while holding onto her still to keep her steady. He pressed a kiss against her forehead, and curled a strand of hair behind her ear before smiling softly and walking away.

Elena closed the door and turned around to admire her room. It was downright the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open with an audible "pop" as her eyes immediately went to the biggest bed she had ever seen. She wanted to call it a king, but even then it looked too big. It was a huge four poster that was decorated in red and black. The colours went beautifully together. The comforter was a deep, rich crimson and the accent pillows were black with thin lines of red thread sewn beautifully in swirling patterns. The pillars went up straight and true and connect together at the top in a square. The bed was against the back wall which was all beautiful exposed grey brick, with two single pictures on either side of it. The pictures were of swirling colours of red, orange and black, almost like a burning fire. The colours stood out wonderfully against the grey of the wall. To the side Elena could see a door which she assumed led to a bathroom. She stepped in past the door way and noticed that directly in front of the bed on the opposing wall was a fire place, surrounded by the same grey brick with a small sitting area in front of it. There was a dark mahogany armoire that matched the end tables on the wall that the bathroom was located and Elena began to put her clothes in there.

Just as she finished unpacking she heard a light knock on the door and opened it to find Anna. She waved the other girl inside and then went to sit on the edge of the bed. Anna pulled one of the chairs over and sat in front of her.

"Well Damon sent me up here because he thought you might need help getting into some pajamas because you were barely coherent when he dropped you off, but now you're looking wide awake," she said.

"Oh gosh I still can't believe I feel asleep on him again. That's twice today! Ugh," Elena grumbled.

"Don't worry he doesn't mind. He loved how much you enjoyed the library,"

"There are more books in there then I could read in my lifetime but I'm certainly going to try,ha ha" Elena laughed.

"Well if you don't need me then I will see you in the morning," Anna said but hesitated when standing up.

"Something bugging you Anna?"

Elena watched as the other girl sat back down and looked at her nervously.

"Look I need to ask you a couple things. One for my own benefit and the other for Alaric's. I don't know how you're going to feel about it, but I'm an honest person. So here it goes ok?" Anna asked looking her square in the eye.

"Shoot."

"I think I liked you're brother, I mean I think I could. He's really sweet and we exchanged numbers and have been texting since we left your house. I don't want it to be weird so if you want I will stay clear of him, but I have never had such an instant connection with a guy before," Anna said.

Elena paused and burst out laughing. At Anna's confused expression cleared her throat to talk.

"Well it's just that I knew I saw you hand something to Jeremy at the end, and I was confused at what it was I just never imagined it would be your phone number! It's hard for me to imagine that simply because he's my brother. And yeah I mean it's a little weird, but not really. If you like him go for it. Just know that his threat to Damon, is my threat to you. He's my baby bro, so play nice. Other than that I'm happy for ya. He obviously makes you smile, and he was more chipper today than usual now that I think about it, so see where it goes," Elena said and laughed as the other girl ploughed into her with a hug and many thank yous, knocking them both over onto the bed. They sat up and Anna looked at her again.

"Ok now what? What did Alaric do, fall for my aunt or something?" Elena said rolling her eyes and giggling. That was until she saw that Anna was biting her lip and looking at her expectantly.

"No! NOOOO! You have got to be kidding me? Really?" she asked incredulously as Anna nodded. "Wow. I mean wow. Jenna has not dated anybody since stupid Logan Fell broke her heart. I want her to be happy, and I mean damn is Alaric good looking. Ha ha go Jenna!" Elena laughed as she saw Anna let out her breath. "I will give Alaric my threats in the morning, and laugh at him. The big baby, making you do his dirty work. Some big tough body guard he is," Elena said rolling her eyes causing the both of them to break into laughter again.

Elena smiled at the other girl_**. I can't believe how quickly and easily this friendship with Anna is developing. She's great and I can see why Damon loves her,**_ Elena thought to herself.

"Wow it looks like Damon and I meeting might be good for a lot of people. It might be a benefit to everyone," she said smiling.

"Looks like it," Anna said standing up. "Speaking of benefits, you should get some rest. I know you're going to have a big day tomorrow. The press are going to be out like hounds after a rabbit tomorrow too. You did great today like I already told you while we walked, but keep it up. You're tomorrow's headliner so be prepared. Any toiletry stuff you need will already be in the bathroom, so don't be shy. Good night Elena," Anna said sliding out the door.

"Night," she replied as Anna closed it behind her. Elena slipped into her pjs, and climbed into bed opting to shower in the morning. She turned the fire place onto a medium flame and snuggled in under the blankets. _**I can't believe how much has changed in one day. Yesterday I was just a small town girl, that no one knew really, and tomorrow I'm going to be headliner news because I'm dating Damon Salvatore. **_

And then it truly hit her. _**I'm dating Damon Salvatore! **_

With that wonderful thought Elena drifted off to sleep, a smile plastered on her face because she knew that tonight for once, she didn't _need_ to dream about Damon, because now he was her reality.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Elena awoke in the morning to Damon knocking on her door.

"Elena honey, you got about half hour 'til breakfast so get up and get dressed beautiful!" he hollered as she could hear his steps retreating down the hall. Elena stretched and got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. It was modernly done in black and white with a glass shower and a huge Jacuzzi bath tub. Elena decided that a nice massaging bath would be a great way to start her day. She had slept beautifully on the bed, but her muscles were a little tender from falling asleep in the car and library. She filled the tub up with hot water and a bubble bath that had been left for her. When it was ready she slit out of her pajamas and stepped tentatively into the water. It was a little hot but as soon as she slid under it was amazing. She sighed in bliss as she sat there and enjoyed it for a few moments before turning the jets on. After about twenty minutes of the jets pounding on every sore muscles she knew she had, and even working out some pains she didn't know she had. After she washed her hair, she got out and felt very relaxed.

Elena looked over herself in the mirror and smiled. _**Today is going to be a good day, **_ she thought while brushing her teeth and hair. She rummaged through the armoire where her clothes were and pulled out some dark denim jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. It was a little low cut for her tastes so she threw on a light grey tank top with white lace trim underneath. She pulled it up so that the tank top and its cute little black bow were showing, and then blow dried her hair. Once it was straight she ran a brush through it and then applied a little make up. Some mascara, some eyeliner and some lip gloss.

_**Take me as I am Damon, because I'm not changing for the world, **_she thought as she walked downstairs.

She followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen and found everyone including Stefan sitting at the table. He stood up and walked towards her.

"You must be the wonderful Elena. Damon has mentioned you a lot these past couple days. It's nice to meet you," he sais taking her hand and kissing it while keeping his eyes on her. Elena was a little uncomfortable with the intimacy of the act but figured he was just trying to be nice.

"It's nice to meet you as well Stefan," she replied smiling. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to her spot at the table. Elena noticed Alaric looking down sheepishly at his plate. He seemed to be concentrating very hard at not making eye contact with her. As Stefan led her she stopped and leaned close to Alaric's ear. He was so focused on his plate of breakfast and ignoring her that he didn't even notice.

"Boo." Elena said it right against his ear causing him to jump and look around wildly at her, before giving her a weak smile. Everyone else was laughing hysterically but Alaric simply turned back to his plate.

"Wow Alaric. I sure feel safe with you guarding me when a tiny little thing like Elena terrifies you," Damon laughed.

"Now now, go easy on him," Elena said as she took her seat and Stefan took his. "He's just scared I'm going to kick his ass for wanting to date my aunt, isn't that right Alaric?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him and keeping her face serious.

He stared at her for a second and nodded. "Well yes. I mean you have just begun to accept that you want to be with Damon and the lifestyle that entails and now here I am wanting to date Jenna, which is another new change and one I won't make unless you care completely comfortable with it Elena."

Elena watched him squirm and laughed. "Silly man. Anna told me last night. And I do not mind. I want you both happy and Jenna has not ever had a nice man like you. However, Jeremy's threat to Damon is my threat to you. I don't care how big and tough you are. Understood?"

Alaric beamed and nodded.

The rest of the breakfast went well. Elena ate a huge plate of bacon, eggs, ham, and home fries. Unfortunately no, it was not courtesy of Damon. He promised that he would cook soon though. Elena spent the time acquainting herself with Stefan, and just hanging out with them all. To her it was perfect already, and the day had just begun. When they were finished and Damon had dragged her away from trying to do dishes, "we have maids for that silly. It's what they get paid for" he had scoffed at her, was when Damon pulled her aside.

"My father is out on some business at the moment," Damon began, "so you can meet him at dinner later this evening. Today I thought just you and I could go out shopping and such? I mean Alaric will be close by as will Anna, but only if the crowds get out of hand. I want to spoil you today and please don't say no. There are some things you will need while you are here that I can almost guarantee you have not brought. Please? The money will not inconvenience me in any way.,." he said in a whiny voice practically begging him. Elena simply answered "okay" and left him speechless.

"I thought you hated people spending money on you…" he started.

"I do but Anna said you will do it either way and that it would make you happy to spoil me. I want you happy, ergo you can spoil me. I mean it's a dreadful predicament, but I shall have to bare it," she said rolling her eyes.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful by the way" he said making her smile before practically skipping towards the back of the house.

"ALARIC! ANNA! LET'S GO!" he yelled as he grabbed his and Elena's jackets and the keys to the Hummer.

Stefan stepped out of the living room while Damon was in the bathroom.

"You make him happy you know. He's carefree, and laughs more. A nicer, simpler Damon."

"Well thanks, he makes me happy too."

"Happy? No no my dear, I think that maybe you are just content. Too bad he's got his hooks in you though, you could have waaay more fun with the other Salvatore," he said and pulled her close to him by the hip. Elena pushed herself off of him, and was about to lay into him but she heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Stefan stepping out of view and into the living room again. He winked at her before disappearing.

_**I can't believe him. I don't know whether to tell Damon or not, maybe he was just joking…**_Elena reasoned in her head as Damon came up beside her. She decided to wait and see, maybe she would tell him later. Alaric and Anna came down the stairs and they were on their way.

The security team had insured that that there were no press directly outside the gates so it was so far so good.

They drove to midtown Manhattan, and were parking when Elena realised he was taking her shopping on Fifth Avenue. It was one of the most expensive shopping districts in the world. She gulped, _**Why did I agree to him spoiling me? Ugh. **_She thought as they got out.

Crossing the street went smoothly, and entering the store went smoothly too. Damon was walking with his head down, and was wearing sunglasses. He lead her into Versace and she just about died.

Elena looked around at all the amazing clothing and accessories and didn't know where to start_**. I have never even been in Versace…**_ she thought. She casually flipped over a price tag on some shows and stared, they were over $3000! She quickly turned to Damon.

"Let's just leave. I don't really like Versace," she said smiling in a way that she hoped was real. But already he knew her too well.

"Elena get whatever you like. This is pocket change to me, and I do not fancy spoiling myself often so let me spoil you or my wealth is for nothing. And if you don't pick something I will order one of everything in the store for you anyways. So there!" he did his crazy eye thing at her and she agreed. She tried on a couple of dresses and jackets. She fell in love with a purple button down business style jacket. It was the deepest of purples and hit her at about mid thigh. It looked great in contrast to her dark hair and eyes. Damon handed it to the woman that had been delegated solely to them. Elena blushed and said thank you. The only other thing she chose was _Vanitas_ perfume by Versace. As soon as the smell assaulted her nose Elena was in love. It was magical. Damon paid without even looking at the bill. Elena couldn't believe it. They handed the bags to Anna who ran them to the car, and continued on.

Next they walked into a store that Elena had only ever thought about in her wildest dreams. Tiffany's. She felt it was a little soon for him to be buying her jewellery but he waved it off. He got her a silver interlocking charm bracelets that had a lock dangling from it. Inside the locket was the letter "E" engraved for Elena. He told her jokingly that if she were to stay with him she could add a "D" for Damon later on.

"You stay here with Alaric and Anna, I uhhh need to go check in at the office," he stammered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to Damon?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot…" he said before disappearing with a wicked smile on his face.

Her two body guards stayed back, and Elena browsed the cases. Everything was so beautiful she could spend hours in here.

"Oh my god. Oh my god no freaking way!" she heard from behind her. She turned around to find two teenage girls of about 16 staring at her with notebooks clutched in her hands.

"Can I help you?" she said smiling warmly at them. _**I wonder what they want… **_she thought to herself.

"You're Elena aren't you? You're Cinderella?" they asked excitedly breathing like they had just run a marathon.

"Um yes, yes I am," she replied as it clicked. _**I guess everyone was right. We made headlines…**_

"Oh my god you are so lucky! Can you sign this for us!" they said handing her a magazine. Elena gazed down at the cover of US Weekly and her jaw dropped. It had been one day and the tabloids had gone from calling her Cinderella to giving them a celebrity style worthy nick name. "Delena: It's on!" was written in huge yellow letters. The picture was of them at the podium during the precise moment Damon kissed her forehead and she smiled for the camera's. The article promised more "juicy" photos, the interview, how they are replacing the recently popular Kristen and Rob, plus a speculation of what could be next for Hollywood's new "it" couple.

_**Sorry Robsten, **_Elena thought amusedly in her head.

It was all so surreal. She didn't know what to do so she just wrote. "Love Elena" on the cover with a heart and handed it back to them. She felt weird that the even wanted her autograph but she couldn't really say no.

"Oh my gosh thank you soo much! You're totally an inspiration!" they said almost in complete unison.

"Me? I haven't done anything…" she stuttered out. _**People are crazy! **_She thought in her head.

"You totally did. You give all the normal girls hope that maybe love could conquer all! That maybe someone we really like could meet us and fall for us too!" they said staring at her. Elena thought back to a couple days ago when she had been the same way. Now she realised that celebrities were really nothing special. Damon got embarrassed, and nervous and scared just like her.

"Celebrities are normal people too you know. They just have awesome jobs and lots of money," she said as she saw Alaric rushing over to her. "It was nice meeting you," she said as Alaric ushered them away. He didn't want a crowd to start forming.

"You too!" they called back over their shoulders. Elena laughed and continued browsing.

Damon returned moments later and picked out a necklace and earrings set for her while she told him the story. It was a thin white gold chain what had a longer piece hanging down from the middle, where a purple jewel sat. The earrings were just a long thin line of white gold and then the gem. They were called Tiffany Rainbow Drops with rubilettes. She loved them but still tried to protest. Damon laughed and told her they would match her jacket. Even though that was a completely ridiculous reason to buy them, she allowed it because she knew that in this world of endless money, it was valid.

Damon once again made the purchases without looking, and they moved on. They stepped outside and he pulled her into a little alcove along the street telling Alaric and Anna to walk a couple steps ahead and wait. He smiled and pulled out the small signature blue and white Tiffany's box and handed it to her. Elena knew that once again Anna had been sent to the car with the purchases so she looked at him funny.

"Calling the office huh?" she said shaking her head.

He laughed joyously. "I did call the office, and I made us some lunch reservations. I also did a little shopping. So I didn't technically lie, mwuahahah" he laughed jokingly.

Elena took the box from him and untied the ribbons. She lifted the lid carefully and looked inside.

"It's beautiful Damon," she gasped in awe. Inside lain on velvet was a key shaped pendant on a white gold thin necklace. The top of the key was a heart, which Elena thought was adorable. It was white gold as well and had diamonds inlaid all along it. Elena looked up at him teary eyed. He had bought her a couple things now today, but this was special. This he picked out for her, and this was a gift. She loved it.

He looked at her and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. For that one moment in time Elena forgot they were in public, and she forgot how to breathe. She felt as though she were drowning in Damon and still she wanted more. She wanted to kiss him and drink him in until she had gained every last drop. She through her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. For that moment it was if gravity, the world, the people around them all disappeared. She felt as if she would float away from happiness, but Damon was the thing keeping her attached. He was the thing to which she was grounded. Elena realised with a start that she didn't just like him,

_**I'm beginning to fall in love with him. **_

She broke the kiss off reluctantly gasping for air. They smiled at one another and she smoother her lipstick off his lips.

"I know it sounds cheesy, so bare with me because I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. You have already changed my life so much, and I just wanted you to know that you have the key to my heart. So now you can symbolically carry it with you," he said as he placed the necklace around her neck and did up the clasps.

She hugged him tightly. When they pulled away she looked down and fingered the pendant as they walked.

Finally after years of him holding the key to her heart from afar, she now held his in the palm of her hand.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alrighty there it is. If you wanna see any of the stuff he has bought her so far, they are all real. Just go on the Tiffany or Versace website. The perfume is real too. The outfit Elena is wearing is what she wore in "The Sacrifice" if you wanna see that too. I hope you guys liked it. Prepare for some more fluff next chapter, with a little bit of drama. Possibly family related, possibly a crazy fan mobbing? Who knows lol. Anyways, review review review! The reviews have been shabby lately and I have been seriously discouraged:( **

**Atheris xo**


	18. I Dont Trust You

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long. My mom has been really sick with pneumonia, and I have had some financial issue with school so writing was not really a priority and I apologize for that. This chapter is quite short, but I will update again as soon as I can. I was going to do a lot more fluff surrounding them shopping but decided not to, so here it is. I apologize to that there are no references in this chapter, I just couldn't seem to find any that fit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD:(**

**Atheris xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

After Damon's heartfelt confession Elena and Damon spent the day shopping. They stopped for lunch at a café, and if it wasn't for Anna and Alaric would have been swarmed multiple times. It seemed that every time they turned around fans were running up to them. The strangest thing for Elena was that these people weren't just interested in Damon, they were interested in her too. By the end of the day she felt selfish and spoiled. Damon had spent thousands of dollars on her, and she didn't know how she could ever repay him. She now had more evening gowns then she thought she would ever need, more jewellery than she had ever dreamed of, and a whole new every day wardrobe on top of that.

When they were finally finished shopping for the day, Damon sent Elena home with Alaric and Anna and had a driver come get him. He said he wanted to stop by the office for some stuff, and that he had a meeting with Lexi and Bree to discuss some things. He would be back that evening because they were all having dinner together, and his father was joining them.

_**I'm so nervous to meet his father, what if he doesn't like me? **_Elena thought on the drive home.

As if reading her mind Anna broke the silence from the back seat.

``I can`t wait for Giuseppe to meet you. He is absolutely going to love you,`` she said excitedly clapping her hands together.

``You really think so?" Elena asked back timidly.

"Nope, I don't think so. I _know _so. You make Damon happy, and you mean the end of Damon's embarrassing nights and news stories for one," Anna said laughing. "But you're also a lot like Nicoletta, and you have fire. Giuseppe likes feisty women, and he likes people who are unique and true to themselves. Hence he is going to love you," she said matter-of-factly.

"I hope so. This dinner tonight is making me so nervous I feel like I'm gunna blow chunkc," Elena said as she rubbed her belly.

Alaric and Anna burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, he's gunna love her just fine," Alaric said shaking his head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They got back to the house and Anna went to Elena's room to help her put all of her stuff away.

"So how are you and Jeremy?" Elena asked the other girl as they were hanging her evening gowns.

Anna blushed and bit her lip sheepishly.

"I really like him Elena. He is such a sweet heart," she said gushing.

"Ha ha if you say so. Just don't be surprised if it takes him a while to open up to you, Jere can be sorta closed down sometimes."

"Actually he is already pretty open with me. I mean it's not like he tells me everything, but we have spent pretty much all day and night talking these past two days, and we have covered a lot of ground. He even talked to me about your parents and stuff,"

Elena let the surprise show on her face for a moment.

"Wow. I mean that's great. I'm glad he has someone he can be open with and talk to,"

"You're just upset that it isn't you?" Anna asked her warily.

"No no. Jere talks to me a lot, it just normally means I have to drag it out of him or play the sister card, though I'm not a pretty girl he likes,"

Anna laughed. "I really want you to be ok with this Elena, so if you decide it's too weird for you at any moment, please tell me ok?"

"Anna chiiiilll, I'm fine. Better then fine, I'm very happy actually. I think it's cute."

Anna just bit her nip and nodded as she began placing Elena's jewellery into the various boxes on the dresser.

"I notice Damon bought you another necklace," Anna said gesturing to the heart-key on her neck.

"Yeah he said its symbolic. The key to his hard sorta deal, it was really sweet," Elena said chewing on the inside of her lip.

She saw Anna studying her suspiciously. Anna huffed and placed one hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow questioningly at Elena.

"He just scares me is all, don't give me that look," Elena said trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Scares you how?"

"Well it's just that I really have not known him that long. I mean for years I have thought I knew him, and now that he actually stands in front of me I realise I know the surface of Damon. I know his armour. Ok yes I can read him pretty well, and yes he shares stuff with me, but there is still so much I don't know. So much to learn. I mean I have decided I want to be with him, and essentially he is a stranger. I don't really know him, and yet…." Elena shook her head smiling wistfully.

"And yet?" Anna prompted.

"And yet I already feel so much and so does he. Though his level of openness and intimacy with me is intimidating to me for the same reasons. He knows me less than I know him. How could he possibly feel so much?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what to tell you hun. You touch something inside him that has never been touched before. You are not about sex, or fame, or fun. You are something good and pure to him. You remind him of the man he used to be and the man he could be. You fight him and don't give in like any other woman on this planet would, he likes that. And if its scaring you, ask him to tone it down," she replied simply.

"It's not his fault though. I mean really I'm terrified of what will happen when he gets to know me more. I mean what if he learns something he doesn't like, and that's it, he's gone…"

"Elena one thing he doesn't like, or one flaw that he finds is not going to override everything else. He said he has no intention of hurting you, do you not trust him on that?" Anna asked quietly.

Elena sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. _**As much as I feel myself falling for him, the answer is no. I don't trust him yet. How can I know he is not going to up and leave me like…..well like my parents did? **_Elena asked herself in her head as she felt the tears begin to quietly flow. Logically she knew her parents didn't chose to leave her, and that they had loved her and Jeremy deeply, but it still hurt. She knew she could not completely surrender herself to Damon just yet, because if she did and he left, her heart couldn't take it. She had just recently healed the gaping whole that her parents deaths had caused, she couldn't rip it wide open again so soon.

She looked up at Anna who out her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't Anna. Not yet. I can begin to fall for him, and I can be happy with him. But I can't completely trust him yet. If I do and he leaves, it will be too soon after…after….I can't open up and then lose him to." Elena said as she began to sob.

Anna asked for no explanation, and still somehow Elena knew that the other girl knew exactly what Elena was talking about.

Elena didn't know how long she stayed crying in Anna's arms before she fell asleep. All she remembered was waking up to Anna gently rocking her shoulder.

"Elena, Elena. Damon is home, dinner is an hour you have to get ready," Anna whispered softly.

Elena sat up slowly and stretched giving Anna a small smile.

"Thanks. I will see you at dinner?" she asked.

Anna nodded. "Hey Elena? Try to trust him. He really is a good man, and wouldn't intentionally hurt you…" she said squeezing her hand lightly as she turned to go.

"I will try Anna, I promise," Elena said and she knew she meant it. _**He has given me no reason not to trust him, **_she thought.

Just as Anna closed the door and Elena made a move to get off of the bed and get dressed her phone vibrated beside her.

_FROM: JEREMY_

_He had better fucking explain this…_

That was all it said. But what made Elena's breath catch in her throat was not the message, but rather the pictures and headline in the article that Jeremy had attached.

**So Much For the Fairytale… **it read, and underneath it lay multiple pictures of Damon hugging and kissing a pretty blonde in a parking lot.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So there it is. Short as I said, but I will update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think. Some of you were wondering when the angst or drama would come in, so here it is lol. Anyways, please review if you have time. Even one little sentence or a few words makes me want to keep writing. Hugs to you all!**

**Atheris xo**


	19. Lets Work This Out

**First of all thank you all for the well wishes towards my mom, she is doing much better. A brief hospital stay and lots of meds will do that to you. You guys are all so sweet for taking the time :) Secondly, thank you once again for the reviews. I honestly write for you guys, so when I know you enjoy it, that is what makes it worthwhile. Anyone on here who writes knows the joy that reviews/alerts/subscriptions can bring, so thank you. Here is chapter 19, there are four references in this chapter, all direct quotes. Find 3 and you get the chapter early, happy reading happy hunting:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if I did, I would put Caroline and Tyler together :)**

**Personal Disclaimer: This chapter lives up to the "M" rating maybe even going beyond lol, you have been warned.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

Damon stepped into the dining room after checking on the food to find that Elena had come downstairs. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon how beautiful she was. Her hair was pulled into a high pony, and she wore barely any make-up. She was wearing a strapless floral printed dress that was done in shades of orange, pink and red. She stood between his father and Anna having a drink, and she looked as though she belonged, like she had always meant to be there. Damon couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut though. _**She has been different with me ever since I got home. Granted, I took a little longer than expected, but I ran into some issues and I'm sure she will understand once I tell her…though she is acting distant. Talking more to everyone else than me…hmmmmm…. **_Damon thought to himself as he slowly approached the group.

"Dinner will be ready shortly everyone, so for now we should be seated and begin with the appetizers and first course, no?" Damon sad to everyone. He watched as they all took their seats. Elena, Anna and himself on one side, Alaric Stefan and his father on the other. Although he was the acting patriarch of the family Giuseppe refused to sit at the head of the table as though he was better than everyone, so here they sat. The garden salad was served and as he was eating Damon reached under the table and tried to take Elena's other hand but she pulled away from him and didn't even look in his direction. _**See now I'm really wondering what I did, **_he thought to himself.

"Hellooooo, Damon. My son please try to act as though we are not completely boring you to death and at least make an attempt at paying attention to the conversation? I asked what your plans are with the lovely Elena for tomorrow?" Giuseppe said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh um, I have not decided yet father. I was thinking of taking her to show her the office and stuff, the rest is sort of a surprise to both her and me considering I have not decided yet," Damon laughed.

"Very well, she was saying how much she truly enjoys Hell's Kitchen. I think you should take her there, put our standing reservation to some use, and give yourselves some _bonding_ time" Giuseppe said looking intently at his eldest son. Damon knew that he meant preparation time, time to bond in order to prepare for the upcoming tests they would be put through in order for Damon to win the challenge and inherit everything_**. I still need to figure out how to tell her about that too... **_

Damon smiled brightly at Elena. He had been wondering where to take her for dinner, and that seemed perfect. Elena however kept her attention on Giuseppe.

"Really you guys have a standing reservation? I have always wanted to go but the waiting lists are too long. That would be wonderful thank you for the suggestion Mr. Salvatore," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Ah ah ah my dear, what have I said? Mr. Salvatore was my father, you make me feel old in a room where I feel old enough already," he chided gently making her smile and blush_**. I just love watching the way the blood flows to her cheeks in such a rush. She is adorable when she blushes**_, Damon thought to himself as he heard her reply.

"Of course Giuseppe, that was the last time I swear. You are not old, simply more wise," she said and he laughed.

"Oh yes Damon, I like this one indeed," Giuseppe said smiling fondly at Elena as their main course came.

The six of them settled in to eat the pork roast in front of them and broader topics resumed amongst them. Damon could hear Anna and Elena talking about Jeremy and how he might be coming to visit within the next couple of days, and Alaric was talking to Stefan about the press and how they were constant hound dogs. His father sat watching it all amusedly, and looked more at peace than Damon had seen him in a long time.

He caught his father's eye and smiled back at him before digging into his supper.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The six of them decided to take a quick break for some drinks before digging into their deserts. Elena excused herself from the table and Damon followed her seconds later. He waited outside the bathroom for her deciding that he could no longer wait for her to tell him what was wrong, he had to ask her.

She came out of the bathroom running her fingers through her pony-tail and jumped when she saw him. She gave that girlish little yip of sound that only women are capable of truly giving.

"Damon you startled me," she says holding her hand to her heart.

"Well it's nice to get some reaction out of you," he retorts leaning himself against the wall with his arms crossed and a questioning look on his face.

Her eyes flick upwards to meet his and he watches as she slides on her perfectly constructed poker face. He notices the way she eases the tension from around her eyes, and how she relaxes her jaw. He observes the darkness filling her eyes as though there is no one home, and he sees how she unballs her fists slowly until she is standing before him, every bit the picture of indifference. It takes only the fraction of a heart beat for this change to come over her, but he notices it all. Even her voice when she speaks is masked. _**Oh yes, she could play poker with the best of them,**_ he thinks bitterly.

"Damon now is not the time or place. We are in the middle of a family dinner," she begins and tries to push past him, but he grabs her arm gently and pulls her back.

"Elena I can't sit beside you for a second more pretending that everything is ok when you have not even glanced n my general direction since I got home. You won't hold me, or touch me, or look at me. Meanwhile I have no clue what the hell I did, so pleas enlighten me," he growls angrily.

She rips her arm away from him forcefully and huffs while digging into her pocket. She pulls her phone out jamming her fingers down on the key pad angrily before handing it to him and what he sees shocks all words right out of him.

**So Much For the Fairytale**… it reads and there are multiple pictures of him. He reads the article slowly in his head_. Poor Cinderella, looks like little miss Elena bit of more than she could chew. We should have known that our resident bad boy could not be tied down for too long. But a day Damon, that's a record even for you. Promises, promises, that he doesn't seem able to keep. We are guessing that when Elena sees these she is going to have some questions, but there is no talking your way out of this once prince charming. Getting caught hot and heavy with a blonde could mean the end of Elena's fairytale; we hope for her sake he has some explanation._

Damon looks at the pictures. One of him cupping the woman's face, one of him kissing her t appears, one of him kissing her forehead, one of them hugging, and one of him holding hands with the woman_**. No no no, not a woman, LEXI **_Damon sighed shaking his head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

"So do you? Have an explanation? What lie are you going to give me now Hugh Heffner?" She asks angrily but he can see the fear in her eyes now, the mask is slowly slipping. "Because it better be a good one Damon. Trust is earned. I can`t just magically hand it over. And let me tell you, as of this moment you are the exact opposite of earning it. I don't trust you at all," she says balling up her fists again.

"Elena it was Lexi, it was Lexi," he said trying to grab her hands and pull it close.

"What your assistant? Because that makes it so much better. I'm outta here first thing in the morning. I should have known you were too good to be true. Of course, stupid Elena. Always gotta believe the best in people. So I give you a chance because when I'm around you imagine every sense in your body operating at superspeed, because that's what it's like. But I should have known that you would not feel the same way, that I was just some game to you. Is that it? The rich celebrity girls got boring and so you decided for a new flavour and said lets dip my toe into the pool of good wholesome girls starting with this one? Well let me tell you something Damon Salvatore this is it. I am not someone to be toyed with and I deserve the world, and to be treated as if I am someone's world, not anything less and especially not like this, hmpff," she bravely declared as she tried to push past him, but once again he blocked her way chuckling softly.

"Oh now you're laughing? Well that's just…" but she never got to finish because he placed his finger against her lips and shushed her. She was so hurt and furious that she should have walked out anyways, but that one little movement brought her back to the night not so many days ago that they first met. She remembered the rush of electricity between them and how it was the most amazing night of her life, and so she decided to at least let him explain.

"Lexi and her boyfriend broke up. She was a mess and I was comforting her. She is like a little sister to me, nothing more. I am kissing her in those pictures, but I am not _kissing _her. I was telling her how amazing she is, and how stupid he is. And I brushed her hair away from her face, and told her she was beautiful, and then kiss the tears away from her cheeks. The fact that it look more intimate is the photographers angle, and the fact that her was swept over us. I promise you. I was playing the supportive girlfriend role. Hell if I didn't have dinner and you here I probably would have taken her home with some ice cream and girly movies. She doesn't have many friends because she works so hard for me, and because her boyfriend was a controlling asshat like that. She fell apart when I asked how they were doing because it just happened last night and yet she came in to work today. Those hugs and kisses are of comfort and support, nothing more," he said holding her face in his hands. Elena looked up into the oceany depths of his eyes and could feel the last of her resolve crumbling.

"Damon I.." she began but he shook his head and pulled her into his arms and just held her. She let her head rest in the hollow of her shoulder where she could breathe in his scent. The faint lingering smell of his leather jacket, mingled enticingly with the fresh smell of his Lacoste cologne, and underneath that was the smell of just Damon. The manly smell of his skin, and she loved it. She snuggled in trying to meld herself into his body to hide her flaming cheeks. _**I am so embarrassed, **_she thought and then pulled away to look at him.

"Why did you let me go on that big rant then?" she asked him suspicious yet again.

"Partially because you're just so damn hot when you're angry rawr," he said in a low sexy voice as he pulled her into him by her hips earning a small gasp from her. "And partially my dear because you needed to say those things allowed. You're right trust is earned, and I will work every day to earn it. I want this to work. And I`m scared that you`re gonna change your mind. I don`t wanna mess it up. So please at least try to believe that I will do nothing to hurt you or intentionally mess it up. And you need to have that confidence, keep it with you Elena. You deserve the world, and that is something I can give you. I promise to treat you as though you are my world, because slowly but surely it is becoming that way. But most of all you need to know what you're worth, and if you can stand up to me with that fiery passion of yours, then you can believe that in yourself all the time, or at least try to. Deal?" he asked her rubbing his thumb gently along her jaw line.

She nodded meekly. "Oh god. So it`s true, I`m shallow. I`m worse than shallow, I`m a kiddie pool." Elena said and stuck her lip out pouting.

Damon laughed abruptly. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me I'm shallow. You warned me about the tabloids, and then at the first nasty thing printed I believe it and I'm half way back home already. I fell into the gossip and the lies instead of talking to you first. I'm a freaking kiddie pool," she said sticking her lip out even further and looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No, what you are is adorable, and sexy," he said slowly backing her up against the wall.

"Sexy huh? " She said looking up at him through her lashes before she grabbed his tied and pulled him down the hall into the library.

As soon as they were inside she giggled and kissed him. _**Screw reservations, screw insecurities. Right her and right now, he wants me, and that's the bottom line, **_Elena thought as she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She put everything she had into that kiss. Elena slowly pushed him backwards so that his legs hit one of the big comfy chairs and he forced to sit down. She pulled back from the kiss and looked him square in the eyes while she undid and removed his tie. Then she hiked her dress up a little and climbed on top of him straddling him before she resumed her thorough exploration of his mouth. She began kissing her way down the side of his face, to his neck. She paused as she reach his neck, listening for a moment to how fast and shallow his breathing had become. In the dim light from the door way she could see his pulse. It was there just along the jugular beating frantically as though some small bird were trapped just beneath the skin and was fighting desperately to escape. Knowing the increasing powers she had over him only gave her more confidence. So Elena leaned in close and took that piece of his skin into her mouth biting down a little roughly causing him to moan her name. She licked her way back up to his mouth and she knew by the feel that he was not at all _unhappy _to have her sitting on his lap doing this. Elena could feel the hard length of him pressed lightly against the inside of her thigh because of the way she sat. _**Oh god, **_she thought to herself at the same time that Damon said,

"God Elena," and pulled her roughly by the back of her neck to kiss him again. This time the kiss had changed its feel. It was no longer simply passionate, it was intoxicating, and frantic, and the very embodiment of the lust they were both feeling.

"Damon we should," she began breathily as he was leaving fiery kisses down her neck and across the top of her chest where the strapless dress lay.

She felt him shake his head against her chest, the barest brush of his lips back and forth. He had slowed the kissing a little bit and Elena was ok with this level of passion, not that they were going to get caught but if they got too carried away and got caught, it would be worse than someone walking in right now.

As soon as Elena had that thought, two things happened at once. Damon flicked his tongue and slipped it tantalizingly below the hem of her dress, and he shift his weight causing his erection to press against her core, a place no man had ever been. The sensation of it was unimaginable causing Elena's breathe to woosh out in a sound that was half gasp and half moan which only encourage Damon more. Elena could feel that her wetness and begun to soak her panties, and that only added to the sensations she was feeling. Her whole body was on fire and she moaned his name while nipping his ear lobe. He took that as an invitation for more and slid one hand to her the top of her dress and yanked it down roughly while simultaneously using his other hand to grasp her hip and rock her into him.

"Mmmmmmmm…." was the only semi coherent sound Elena could make as Damon used his hand to rock her back and forth across his cock while she writhed in pleasure. The friction against her clit was unimaginable, and just when she thought it could not get any better Damon pulled her nipple into his mouth and began to use is tongue and mouth like an expert. He was sucking and biting her nipple while she walked the thin line between the utmost pleasure and release. Elena heard a low mewing sound and it took her a minute to realise it was coming from her. She was moaning his name over and over again amidst a string of "oh god's" and "oh yes' ". He was breathing heavy and moaning right alongside her beginning to rock her faster and faster.

Elena's hands dug into the back of the leather chair as she began moving her hips in time like he wanted her too. She could feel something building low in the pit of her stomach. It was as though she was an empty cup and someone was slowly filling her up, the pressure building little by little. Movement by movement. Lick by lick. Just as Elena realised that she was on the cusp of her first orgasm she fell apart in Damon's arms.

The orgasm hit her with an earth shattering force. She felt as though a balloon of pleasure popped inside her and she crashed her mouth into him so that he could swallow her screams of pleasure as they kissed. Her body felt as though it was momentarily torn apart my pleasure and then slowly she came back to herself. She could feel the wetness that signalled her release, she could feel that poor Damon was still hard and ready against her, and she could feel that her whole body was slightly trembling. She pulled back to look at him through the half closed eyelids of bliss and instead of disappointment he was beaming.

Damon pushed the strands of her away from her face that had come loose and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said and she laughed at the absurdity of his timing, but couldn't help grin back at him. She thought the gala was wonderful, but so far nothing topped this moment. This moment was perfect as she knew she had shared a first with him, and as he sat there looking at her like she was the 8th wonder of the world. _**Nothing could ruin this, **_she thought to herself as she kissed him softly on the nose.

"Now wasn't that just delicious?" they heard come from the door way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Gah! Omg what do you guys think? You guys wanted a dose of DE time, so there is just a taste of it. There is much more bondage…ahem bonding to come:P. haha anywho I hope you guys enjoyed it, please spare a moment to leave a review I crave them so desperately. Love sent out to all of you!**

**Atheris xo**


	20. Thank God You Were Here

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I know this sounds like excuses but I fell and hurt my tailbone which the doc thought was broken, it's not don't worry, and I broke p with my boyfriend of 2.5 years. I don't make this stuff up lol, this stuff happens to me for real. Basically, its has been rough and Im sorry for the lack of updatage, but I'm back now and here is the chapter. There are 3 references but they are all easy, so find them all and you get chapter 21 (OMG!) early. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or last weeks Damon bathtub and shower scene would have been a helluva lot more revealing ;)**

**Personal Disclaimer: This chapter is sorta drama filled and kinda dark at the end, so excuse me:) that's your warning**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DPOV**

Elena quickly pulled away from Damon's lips as she pulled her dress top up to cover her and looked towards the door to find Stefan leaning against the door frame casually with a wicked smile on his face, obviously having watched the whole show.

Damon watched as Elena flushed a dark shade of red and excused herself past Stefan to freshen up and fix herself properly before they returned to the dining room.

"How long were you standing there Stefan?" Damon asked angrily.

"Long enough," he replied with a smirk.

"Not cool dude. You completely mortified her, not to mention how fucking creepy it is that you stood there watching us," Damon all but growled.

"Well well, Damon and the curse words. I'm in trouble now…" was Stefan's only reply.

Damon looked his brother up and down and clenched his fists. Never before had he really wanted to hurt Stefan, but right now all he wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face with his fist.

"Dude, what has gotten into you. Why are you being like this?" Damon asked now growing concerned with what could possibly be making his baby brother act this way.

Stefan laughed as we walked across the library to lean casually on the window sill. "Dude, seriously? Dude?" he replied cocking an eyebrow at Damon.

"Stefan, I'm being serious. There is a beautiful woman in the bathroom probably in tears because she is so embarrassed at how creepy and cruel you are, what's up?"

Stefan walked towards Damon with a slow swagger that was sort of predatory, and as he drew closer Damon noticed the anger in his eyes.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse. But listen here brother, because anger is something I have plenty of. Don't think I don't know your little games. Regardless of if you feel anything for this woman, you are out to steal yet another thing from me. You are already CEO while I sit under your shadow, and now you have to take all of our fortune and the true ownership of the company too? Don't you think I see what you're playing at?" he growled in Damon's face pinning him against the wall.

"Stefan I'm not doing this to take anything from you. I care about her and I want to be with her, that is all. Even if we don't pass the tests because we are not ready, I will still want to be with her."

"You expect me to believe that this is all coincidence? That father is dying and announces that whichever one of us marries first, thus carrying on the Salvatore name a little further, and _coincidentally _you turn into Mr. Love and Commitment? Bullshit."

"Stefan I know it sounds ridiculous but she sorta just fell into my lap,"

"Yeah well I saw her doing a little more than just falling in your lap today," Stefan bit back snarkily.

_**That's it, **_Damon thought to himself as he pushed Stefan off of him and grabbed him by the collar this time.

"Listen here. I will not have you making those kind of comments, especially when you are around her. I get that you're angry but you take that anger up with me, and leave her out of it. She doesn't even know about the challenge yet. And don't sit here and play victim. We have known about the challenge for weeks now and you have not even remotely made an attempt to meet a nice girl. So I don't know if it is simply because you were counting on me to continue my whorish ways and therefore saw no threat, or if its because you are too shallow to try for a real relationship, but either way none of this is my fault and I will not sit here and apologize for caring about Elena. I don't want you anywhere near her for the rest of her stay or so help me god I will tear you apart Stefan," Damon said furiously as he looked directly into his brother's eyes.

"Choosing the woman over your own flesh and blood? Over your own brother? Classic Damon, truly" Stefan replied struggling a little to breathe.

"When you start acting like my brother I will start treating you like one. We have never been this way before Stefan, and you are letting your greed ruin us, " Damon replied.

"Well while I'm in the habit of ruining things, mark my words I will ruin you and Elena any way that I can. You will not win this challenge Damon, the company and the fortune will be mine," Stefan said as he shoved Damon off of him and walked out the door rubbing his reddened neck.

Damon stood there in shock replaying what had just happened_**. I don't even know the guy that just walked out of here. That sure as hell wasn't Stefan. I can't believe how much his greed is getting to him, he is a completely different person**_, Damon thought sombrely to himself.

He decided that he should return t the dining room now s that he beat Elena and there was less explaining to do. He would comfort her later when they were alone. She truly must be mortified, but he knew that she was strong and could bare it for a little while.

_**Nothing else bad will happen to her at Stefan's expense, I swear it,**_ Damon vowed to himself as he joined the others back in the dining room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**EPOV**

Elena was running her fingers through her hair to straighten it and trying very hard not to cry. The moments she had spent in the library with Damon were absolutely perfect, and stupid Stefan had gone and ruined them.

She pulled her lip gloss out from the dresses hidden pockets and applied it to her now bare and reddened lips, to make it look as though the colour was the gloss's fault. _**Ugh I just want to curl up under my blankets with my teddy and diary. I don't want to go back out there and have to face Stefan again, **_Elena thought to herself as she straightened her dress one last time.

She put on a fakely cheerful smile and opened the door, walking smack into a muscular chest. She pulled away thinking maybe it was Damon come to check on her, but instead looked up into the dark eyes of the person she least wanted to see.

"Please move Stefan," she said with what she hoped was authority in her voice as she tried to push past him. But as she did he grabbed her arm rather roughly and pinned her to the hallway wall.

"Why would I move Elena? I know you want me too, all women do. I'm not a man people can resist, I can practically smell the desire radiating off of you"

"Eww Stefan no, you're Damon's brother."

"Yeah that's right I am, isn't it just deliciously dangerous?"

"Nice try but I'm not really into the whole bad boy thing, now get off of me before I scream for Damon."

"And say what? Who is going to believe the gold digging girl they just met over the wonderful brother they have always known hmmm? Just give in Elena, I'm the best lover you will ever have. If that show in the library shows me anything, it shows me that secretly you're a freak," he said trailing kisses down her neck.

Elena tried her best to move him but he had her arms pinned with his own, and his weight was pressed against her legs so that she could not do anything there either. She could feel the tears and the horror of this situation starting to weigh down on her too.

"Stefan that was for Damon. He is the one I care about, and he is your brother. You should not be trying this, and regardless of if I'm a freak or not, I'm that way with Damon, and you will NEVER be Damon, or anywhere close," she said and instantly knew she shouldn't have. Stefan's eyes grew dark and looked as though they were going to bulge out of his head and then he grabbed her roughly and started kissing her on the mouth.

She pulled back breathing hard from trying to fight him and tried once more. "Stefan get off of me. I'm going to scream."

"Do it," he taunted smiling at her wickedly. "Who is going to believe you?"

Elena opened her mouth to retort when she heard another voice, "I am."

Stefan jumped back from her like he had been electrocuted and stared at Alaric innocently. "Alaric dude, it's not what it looks like," he pleaded.

"I have seen and heard enough to know that it's exactly what it looks like," Alaric replied eying them both.

"No no, she came on to me. Said she wanted to do some role play pretending I was coming on to her, so I admit I was playing into it. She's beautiful what can I say? I should not have been that way though, Damon deserves better than that. Apparently Damon deserves better than her," Stefan said confidently.

Elena looked at him open mouthed as the lies rolled easily off his tongue. She saw Alaric smile at Stefan_**. This is it, I'm done for. Alaric believes him.**_

"Stop the bullshit Stefan," Alaric said and smiled at Elena who visibly relaxed.

"Do I look like a liar to you Alaric?" Stefan asked menacingly with his best watch-whose-toes-you're-stepping-on look.

"No, you look like a full-grown alpha male douchebag," Alaric replied smoothly causing Elena to stifle a laugh. Stefan's face was priceless.

"You better watch yourself Alaric, you don't know who you're messing with," Stefan said trying to look menacing which was hard on comparison to Alaric's massive frame and all black body guar attire.

"And I don't care either. Don't go near Elena again or I will see to it that charges are laid, and the law doesn't give shit who you are either."

Stefan huffed an walked away. Elena watched him go with triumph. Only when he had rounded a corner down the hall and was completely out of her sight did she let the full horror of the situation fall on her. She felt her knees starting to get shaky at the thought of _**what could have happened if they had been in a more secluded area of the house, or if no one had been home, or if he had gagged her, or if Alaric hadn't shown up, or if…**_

"Elena hunnie breathe or you're going to hyperventilate," she heard Alaric say from close to her. She turned and he was right beside her. She looked up at him and then collapsed in sobs into his arms as he just held her there. She whispered thank you over and over again and he gently stroked her hair and murmured about how it was going to be alright.

Elena didn't know how she had come to have such a spot in Alaric's heart that he was willing to pit himself against Stefan for her, but she was damn grateful she had that spot now. And above all else there was one thing Elena knew for certain, _**Damon can never find out what happened here.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alrighty so there it is. Tell me what you think, Im craving reviews ppl! Stefan is a pretty big ass eh? Haha I love it. Anywho, reviiiiiieeewssss=love and seeing as valentines sucked, I could use some of that! lmao. Happy reading!**

**Atheris xo**


	21. Trust Breeds Trust

**Alright so here it is. Not as fast as I would have liked but faster than my previous updates as of late, so yay. There are four references in this chapter. Find three and the next chapter is yours. They are all direct quotes, so good luck. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, but I do own this story:)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

Elena was in the bathroom fixing her appearance for the second time that night, only this time she had company. Alaric had run upstairs to grab her make-up bag for her, and was now sitting on the closed toilet seat talking to her while she reapplied her make-up after crying it all off. Elena knew that he was staying both to ensure that Stefan didn't come back as well as because he sensed that she didn't really want to be alone right now. His presence was comforting, the topic of discussion however was not.

"Elena what do you mean you don't want to tell Damon? Do you even realize what could have happened tonight?" Alaric asked wide eyed.

"Alaric I was the one being molested remember? I know how lucky I am that you came along, believe me," she said turning to him with soft eyes and a small smile. " I know how wrong it was, but really what will telling Damon accomplish? If you can give me one positive thing that will come of it, then I will tell him," she said staring at him while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. She could see that he was trying desperately but failing.

"See? So what? I tell him, and then what? Stefan didn't actually rape me, I have faint red marks on me now but those will disappear so what proof do I have?" she asked him.

"Elena Damon will believe you."

"It's not Damon I'm worried about Alaric. He would probably go ballistic, and get into a fight with Stefan. Then after that if Damon wasn't going to jail for assault, he would most likely want me to press charges, but we have no proof. Stefan was partially right, to everyone other than you it's the gold digging no body against one of america's sweethearts. How can I compete?" she asked shaking her head and looking down into the sink before picking up her mascara again.

"But Elena you have me as a witness now,"Alaric said brightly.

"Yeah, the body guard? **They're in cahoots, secretly in love and trying to start a law suit for money, it was all planned, they are lying, Stefan would never, just starved for attention,**" Elena mocked in her best reporters voice while using her mascara as microphone. Alaric cut her off,

"Ok I get it Elena. I don't like it, but you're right. It would cause drama and accomplish nothing. Not to mention I'm almost positive Damon would do a lot more than just fighting Stefan, it would be a blood bath," Alaric said shaking his head before dropping it into his hands.

"Thank you. I don't like it either. Trust me, I would love to see that dirt bag locked away. But without solid proof it's stupid to try. And I hate the idea of lying to Damon because I know how he hates it, but this is what's best."

Alaric nodded and looked at her silently as she applied her eyeliner.

"Boy am I glad I wasn't born a woman, I would poke my eyes out," he said giving a shudder causing Elena to laugh.

"It's really not that bad, but I'm glad you aren't a woman either. It would make the whole you dating my aunt thing A LOT more of a surprise," Elena said causing them both to laugh.

She finished and zipped up her make-up bag and stashed it under the sink. "Shall we return?" she said giving him a bright smile.

Alaric shook his head and stood up offering her his arm. "You're incredible you know that? You're so strong. You just went through something terrible, and that could have been way worse and here you are joking and smiling," he said in awe.

"It was bad but you were there to stop it from getting worse," she said giving his arm a gentle squeeze as she linked it with her own.

"That's true I suppose we should be thankful for that," he said nodding, "and now we have to keep it quiet as our little secret, what a bonding experience," he said rolling his eyes as they began walking down the hall.

"We're a team now," Elena said nudging him with her hip.

" We could travel the world together. We could try out for The Amazing Race!" He shot back with fake excitement and with that they both walked back into the parlour laughing.

Everyone turned to look at them before returning to their conversations. Elena and Alaric parted as Elena rushed to Damon's side and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly burying her head in his chest. She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Elena darling, it has only been a few minutes, did you miss me that much?" he asked playfully.

Elena looked up into his eyes. "A lot can happen in a few short moments Damon," she said seriously.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed at his persistence. "Yes! Yes I missed you," she whispered before burying her head in his chest again taking comfort in his embrace.

"I knew it. I'm just sooo irresistible to you that you can't even be away from me for a couple minutes," he said beaming proudly.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Cocky much?" she asked poking him in the chest as she pushed away from him because Giuseppe had just announced that desert was ready.

"Very much," he said kissing her as they sat down.

Elena smiled as she looked around the table at the new family she had acquired, carefully avoiding Stefan's gaze.

Everything was going to be ok.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

Damon didn't know what took Elena so long to come back, but when she did there was no sign of her having been upset at all. Alaric and her were getting great, and he could tell that her make-up had been redone so he accredited those as the reasons for the long absence.

She was laughing and talking with his family and friends, but carefully avoiding Stefan's area of the table, and slightly furrowing her brow whenever he spoke. Honestly Damon didn't blame her one bit if she hated his brother, and she didn't even know the threats he had made. Though for all his faults Stefan did remind him of one thing, he had to figure out how to tell Elena about the challenge without her freaking.

_**I don't want her to think I'm using her to win, but knowing her that will be the first thing she does….hmmmmm… **_Damon thought to himself as they all enjoyed their strawberry shortcake.

He looked over at the girl beside him and promised himself that he would tell her as soon as possible, and hoped she would take it well.

The evening wound to a close and everyone started saying good night. Anna rushed off to have her nightly phone call with Jeremy, and Alaric was going to skype Jenna. His dad was tired and going to bed, and Stefan simply said he was going out, leaving just him and Elena.

"Damon?" Elena said turning to him and taking his hand after everyone had gone. "Will you come upstairs and hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked him looking up bashfully through her eyelashes. _**How could I ever say no to her? **_ He thought in his head. Instead he bowed and swept his arm aside formally saying,

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert."

She giggled at his formal tone but placed her hand over his and snuggled herself in close to his side. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore."

And with that they both ascended the stairs leading to her bedroom. Damon waited patiently lying on her bed while she busied herself getting ready for bed, showering and such. As he was waiting Anna came in.

"Oh…hey. I just wanted to give something to Elena," she said giving him an odd look as he twirled Elena's teddy in his hands.

"Well I'd say go give it to her but I don't know how she would feel abut you barging in on her showering. Though by all means please do," he said winking at her.

"Gross Damon," she said sitting down and smacking him only causing him to laugh. "Um…I just sorta got her something," Anna said suddenly looking a little embarrassed.

"Ooooohhh what is it? What is it?" Elena said startling them and running over in just her towel. Neither of them had heard the water turn off.

"It's a necklace, " Anna said handing her the package smiling.

"What's the occasion?" Elena asked voicing the exact question Damon had in his mind.

"No occasion, just a friend gift."Anna replied.

"A lesbian friend necklace?" Damon asked causing both girls to glare at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender and chuckled at them.

He watched as Elena carefully opened the small jewellery box and pulled out a silver chain with the word trust in cursive writing in the middle. He watched as Elena looked up smiling and Anna pulled a duplicate of the necklace out from within her own shirt. Elena leaned over and hugged the other girl tightly whispering thank you in her ear.

"Well I'm gunna go and leave you two alone, have fun. Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said winking mischievously.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do! " Damon replied back laughing.

"Aww gross guys. Seriously come on, she's with my brother Damon! I soooo don't wanna know!" Elena groaned causing them both to laugh at her. Anna blew them both some kisses and left.

Elena grabbed some pj shorts and a tank top and quickly changed into them before climbing into bed beside him. She snuggled in tight and gently rested her leg over his, with her head on his chest. Damon heard her sigh, and he smiled.

"What's the matter love?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. The exact opposite actually, just cant imagine being more happy than I am lying in your arms," she said and buried her head a little deeper into his chest.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and kissed the top of her forehead. _**Me either, **_he thought to himself, _**but that might all change when I tell you the truth about the challenge.**_

"Hey Elena?"

"mhmmm?"

"Why do the necklaces say trust? Like what's that all about?" he asked.

She sat up and rested her head on her hands to look at him. "Anna and I have become pretty close. We discussed how trust breeds trust. You need to give it, to get it. This was sorta her tangible way of giving me her trust, and hoping that I would give her mine in return. Now we have a visible symbol of that. By accepting the necklace, I gave her my trust," she said looking at him to gage his reaction.

"But how did she know that's what you accepting the necklace meant? How do you know this is her tangible trust? I don't get it, was the gift planned?" he asked sounding genuinely confused.

She laughed. "No it was a surprise, I had no idea. But I just understood, and I understood the look in her eyes, the same way she understood my acceptance. We had a silent conversation, girls do it all the time, trust me" she said patting him reassuringly.

He shook his head knowing he would never full understand that.

She snuggled back into his chest and lay quietly. This time she interrupted it.

"Hey Damon?"

"mhhmmm?" he said with a bit of laughter in his tone.

"Do you agree, that trust breeds trust? That trust is vitally important in any kind of relationship?" she asked.

He nodded, and then spoke realizing she couldn't see him. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Good," she replied exhaling as though she had been anticipating his answer.

_**This moment is perfect, and here I am about to ruin it, **_he sighed.

``That is exactly why I`m about to say this. Elena I talked to Stefan, and we need to talk," he said sighing once more as she turned abruptly and looked at him with panicked eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Okie doke so there it is. Obviously Damon and Elena both have some things that they need to tell each other. Will our favourite couple come clean and make it rhough stronger than ever? Or will these secrets tear them apart? Only time will tell, so keep reading, and most importantly review review review! Im sorry some of you may have lost interest with my lack of update and former lack of angst but please please review, it motivates me to write! Anywho, happy reading :)**

**Atheris xo**


	22. All We Have Are Our Love & Our Guts Baby

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it up! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! Here's 22, there are two references, so find them both and you get the next chapter early! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because if I did there would never be another hiatus, EVER! Seriously killing me!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

Elena swallowed with an audible gulp as she heard the words fall from Damon's lips. She didn't know how, but somehow he knew what Stefan had almost done. She heard him say that he had talked to Stefan but she also recognized that Stefan would not have told him the horrible details, which left her with one option. Her first thought was Alaric. _**Damn him! Here I was thinking we had bonded and that he actually cares about me and that I could trust him, and then look at what he does! Goes and tells Damon exactly what I asked him not to. **_But the more she thought about it the less likely it seemed. First of all she couldn't figure out when Alaric would have found the time unless he came to Damon while she was in the shower which was doubtful. Second, she really did believe she could trust Alaric, it made no sense for him to agree not to tell Damon just to go behind her back and do it anyways. So how did Damon know? Did Alaric tell Anna or Giuseppe? _**No he wouldn't have done that either… **_The thoughts raced round and round in Elena's head and she didn't even realize Damon was speaking to her until he shook her shoulder gently.

"Elena? Elena talk to me," he said "did you hear a word I just said?" he asked her incredulously.

"No I'm sorry I didn't, but I don't need to. I know I should have told you what Stefan did, but really there is nothing we can do. Alaric rescued me and it really wasn't that bad. Please believe me that I simply did not want to stir up trouble. With no proof it is my word against his, and everyone loves him. And even though I think he is a huge creep and a dangerous man because of this, he is still your brother and I did not want you going after him. Especially because then you might end up being the one in trouble and I can't handle that. .. I'm sorry but Alaric and I thought…" she rambled on but he interrupted her.

"Elena please explain yourself before I blow a gasket. What the hell are you talking about? What did Stefan do?" He ground out from between his teeth while he visibly fought to control his temper.

"Wait you don't know? Then why did you say you talked to him and needed to talk?" she asked truly puzzled now and feeling stupid for confessing all this.

"Elena it's not important what I wanted to talk about right now. What is important is that you tell me what the hell happened, and I mean now."

Elena swallowed all of her lies because she knew that at this point there was no way she could talk herself out of it. Her rant before had effectively stopped her from being able to downplay it at all or pretend Stefan had only done something silly.

"Ok Damon I need you to sit down and I need you to promise me that you wont go storming after Stefan right now," she said soothingly. He nodded and sat down taking deep breaths. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair and then over his face before nodding at her to begin.

Elena took a deep breath. "Ok well after you left stayed in the bathroom for a little while and then came out to find Stefan. He was hitting on me which has happened before but this time it was worse. He got really close and when I tried to push past him he pinned me against the wall. He was going on about how he knew I wanted him because all women do and he was kissing my neck and talking about what he saw in the library and I was trying to push him off of me, you gotta believe me about that he was just so strong. And then I threatened to scream and he talked about how no one would ever believe me against him and kissed me and I almost gave up when Alaric came. He told Stefan to stay away from me or else he would make sure charges were pressed. Then Alaric and I talked about how it would only cause problems and that I couldn't do anything because he had not raped me so I had no proof. And now here we are," she said looking for some kind of reaction from him. She could see a vein pulsing in the side of his jaw and he was ugly reddish purplish colour, but nothing else. "Damon? Damon please talk to me, I'm so sorry I really just didn't wanna cause problems. I'm sorry," Elena tried but finally she watched him snap. He pushed himself of the bed roughly screaming Stefan's name.

"Damon no no no you promised. Please don't you will only get yourself in trouble," she tried tugging on his arm. He gently but forcefully removed her fingers from around his arm and looked her in the eye.

"I promised nothing Elena. He needs to hurt."

And with that he tore out of the room in search of Stefan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

Damon had never felt such blind rage in his life. He had been mad many times before but nothing compared to the hole of blackened darkness that slowly engulfed his heart as he listened to Elena's story. He almost fought the urge to go find Stefan because essentially she was right that no one would believe her over his brother. That was until she started apologizing.

_**As if she had anything to apologize for! **_

That was pretty much his breaking point. He went off in search of Stefan calling his name in what he hoped sounding like a calm voice. _**If I sound angry he will just hide, **_Damon thought logically to himself, surprised that he could even think logically at all.

He called Stefan name one more time before he saw a shadow turn the corner. Damon felt his vision narrow as he saw the scum bag he called a brother walking towards him nonchalantly as if he hadnt molested the woman he cares about mere hour before.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Stefan said as he reached Damon.

His only answer was Damon's fist colliding with the side of his jaw. "What the hell is…" Stefan tried to get out rubbing his now bleeding lip. But Damon grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall pinning him.

"Did you seriously think you could get away with it? How DARE you put your hands on her? How dare you put your hands on any woman, let alone Elena! So help me god you're lucky you're right and that no one would believe her or I would have your ass in jail so fast you would forget what luxury is Stefan! You are no brother of mine, you disgust me, " Damon continued on watching his brother struggle against him as he turned purple.

He could vaguely feel small hands tugging on his arm and glanced beside him to see Elena crying and tugging desperately on his arm. He loosened his grip a little so that Stefan could at least breathe but he didn't dare let go yet.

"Don't you ever go near her again or next time I will kill you. Don't test me Stefan. You're nothing to me, nothing," he said as he spit in his face and let him go.

Stefan rubbed his neck glaring at Damon and used his sleeve to wipe the spit off his face.

"Fine. You win, for now. Now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, the longer you keep lying to yourself about who you are," he said smiling smugly at Damon and Elena.

Elena wrapped her hand around Damon's reassuringly and Stefan watched the act with disgust. "Enjoy it while it lasts brother, because when she knows everything about how you are, she won't be doing that anymore. And deep down inside you know that," he said as he turned to walk away, bumping into Alaric on the way.

"What was that all about? " Alaric asked before seeing Elena's tear strained face, and the angry red marks on Stefan's neck. "Oh"

"Damon listen," he began but Damon cut him off with a swift punch to the mouth that sent him sprawling on the floor. He looked up bleeding. "Guess I deserved that," he said wiping the blood away.

"Yeah you did, don't ever keep shit from me again Alaric, especially shit that involves Elena," he said angrily.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Save it. Not in the mood! Today`s been a no good, very bad day!" he said as he stormed out.

He needed some time to cool of before he could talk to Elena.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**okaaayyyy. So there it is:) I know its short but I really just wanted this to be Elena telling Damon, and the confrontation. I don't wanna get into other issues yet. I like angry Damon, he's sexy as all hell when he's protective! Haha hope you enjoyed it! Pleeeeeaaassseee review it makes meupdate faster! Crazy amounts of love to you all! Happy reading!**

**Atheris xo**


	23. Let's Talk About You and Me

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 23 for y'all. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. There are 7 references in this chapter (HOLY CROW!) so fiiiinnd, 5? And then you get the chapter early. They are all direct quotes from the show, though I changed the pronoun (she-he) in one quote, so if you find four including that quote which might be the hardest, then I will give it to you. Happy hunting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD :( **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

"Alaric I am so sorry," Elena said handing him some ice. "I sorta got tricked into telling him. He told me he had talked to Stefan and needed to talk and I thought he knew and started blabbering on an explanation before I realized it was too late. Then I had to really explain myself," Elena put her head in her hands.

"Elena this isn't your fault. He's right I shoulda told him, I have never hidden anything from him before, so it hurt him," Alaric said wincing as the ice came to rest on his face.

"Look at the bright side, at least all you got was a punch. Though he was going to strangle Stefan, I had to make him stop because Stefan was purple. It scared me. I didn't think he could be that way," she said shuddering while thinking back to the ferocious and nearly animalistic look on his face.

"He loves you, he doesn't know it yet but he loves you. A man will do anything to protect and avenge the woman he loves," Alaric said.

Elena smiled at the idea of Damon loving her, but she cringed too.

"It's just….I think there`s something he doesn`t want me to know, which makes me wanna know all the more," Elena said biting her lip trying to figure out what it could be.

"Like he`s a serial killer and keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Alaric said laughing and nudging her shoulder playfully.

"Don't joke, because then this family would be totally screwed up," she laughed.

"Sorry, I joke. But in all seriousness if there's something he has not told you, he probably has his reasons. And if you're really worried about it, just ask him. I cant see him flat out lying to you considering how much he hates lying."

"That's a good point, I guess I'm just scared," she said thoughtfully. But it wasn't Alaric who replied.

"Scared of what?" she heard Damon's voice come from the direction of the door way. She turned smiling softly at him. "Not me I hope?" he asked with such raw vulnerability that it made her heart ache. She shook her head.

"Well that my cue, have fun kids," Alaric said trying to excuse himself.

"Hey Ric, sorry bout your face. I lost my temper , but you still shouldn't have kept it from me," Damon half-apologized.

"No worries dude, and you're right. But we really didn't think the drama was worth it when we can do dick all do get at Stefan, but never again. Honesty is the policy. We cool?" Alaric asked looking at Damon with raised eyebrows.

"Always," Damon replied and with that Alaric nodded to Damon, smiled at Elena and left.

"So what are you scared of?" Damon asked rounding on Elena almost as soon as Alaric had left. "I really hope it's not me because you know I would never lay a hand on you. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, I was just so angry. I couldn't believe he had hurt you and scared you so bad and I couldn't help but think how bad it could have possibly been if Ric didn't come along," he let out a sigh and shrug his shoulders sheepishly.

"Damon its not you violently I'm scared of, it's you in general," Elena said as she smoothed her thumb across his perfectly sculpted cheek bone. He curled into her hand loving like a cat being pet. Then his eyes flew open wildly as if he had just registered what she had said.

"Wait what? I don't understand."

"Damon you terrify me, in all the right ways. Everything about this whole situation scares me. I am falling for you each and every second, and yet I feel like I barely know you. But then I think about all I do know about you, and how well I can read you and how much you have shared with me thus far, and I feel justified in how much I feel for you. I can feel myself changing and that terrifies me too. You change me, and then I realize love does that Damon. It changes us. And while I cant completely say with confidence the words I love you, I can say that I am falling in love with you. And falling in love with you is the scariest, most exciting, most exhilarating thing I have ever felt. For once I don`t regret the day before it begins. Because I know I`ll see you again. For the first time in a long time I feel good. So now I have to ask you, is there something you're not telling me? Because Stefan was going on about lies, and I feel that you haven't been completely honest with me either. So just tell me. Whatever it is, we can handle it," she said taking a deep inhale because she had said it all in practically one breath.

Damon grabbed her hands. "Elena sweetie you need to stop taking everything Stefan says to heart. He is obviously disturbed. He'll try to break us, and how we respond to that will define us. I want us to work Elena, really and truly. With that being said I need to tell you something, but I have been so scared that it will change everything . And most of all I'm scared that after hearing this you will doubt everything and never look at me the way you are looking at me right now and the way you have been looking at me for days, but you need to hear it," he said taking a deep breath.

Elena started shaking and going through the worst case scenarios in her head,

"I think I should sit," she said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

"Elena just bare with me and promise you wont say anything until the end ok? Or else I cant tell you," he asked her pleading with his eyes and his words.

"Alaric says the reason you reacted so violently with Stefan is because you love me but don't realize it yet. So if that's true you wont give me an ultimatum you will just tell me.

What are you keeping from me? If you love me, you'll tell me. What is it?"

He pondered over that for a minute. He watched as she tried desperately not to watch him and instead took to playing with the hem of her sleeve and her ring, and anything she could really. He watched as he hair fell form behind her ear to cover her face a little and realized Alaric was right, and so was Elena. If he loved her he would just simply tell her, and hope for the best.

"So here goes nothing. My father is dying, you know that. He hoped to be here a lot longer and to decide through our merits, who to leave the fortunes and the company too. My mom left her fortune, and my dad is now laving his and the company. So because our merits will not work, my father turned to a core value of his. One he believes in whole heartedly, and one he has valued from the very moment he met my mother. Family. My dad wants to ensure number one that the Salvatore name is continued on to another generation, and number two Stefan and I become great father's and husbands. So he instituted a challenge. Who ever can fall in love and marry or at least plan to, first wins the fortunes and the company. The other is left with just their trust fund, and some extra locked away for if they ever do start a family. However, being that my father is the technology king, this will not be as easy as just saying here is the woman I will marry. The son and his love will have to undergo the harshest and most fool-proof tests that Salvatore Inc. has to offer. Lie detection, MRI's, a series of questionnaires on each other, etc etc. The list goes on and on. Now please believe Elena that before you, I was exactly the man that everyone has made me sound like. I was a player, I used women, and I was nowhere near the type of guy who would fall in love. Stefan was not much better, but I still always thought it would be him. I thought he would finally smarten up and find a nice girl and marry her and that would be that. Because secretly as you know I was desperately unhappy, and felt that all I would ever be wanted for was my last name and my fortune. And then a miracle happened; I met you. I met you and everything changed. You are so amazing, and beautiful both inside and out Elena and in only a few short days you have taught me more about myself and about life, then I have learned all the many years I have existed on this god forsaken earth. I fell for you harder in that first night then I had ever fallen since Rose, since I had become a monster. You made me a better person and that's what love is supposed to do. You know me better than anyone ever has, and hope that the same goes for how well I know you. Though it has only been a few short days, so hope to know you even better. Want a future with you Elena, even if t doesn't mean winning the challenge. So that's where my fear came in. I don't want you to think I am using you to win the challenge like that is even possible, or that I will not love you after I have won. I swear to you that the evening I met you the challenge was the furthest thing form my mind, it started as a game because I thought you were snubbing me, and then all of a sudden I was baring my heart to the woman of my dreams in a garden. I am with you because I want to be," he said holding her hands and bringing them slowly to his mouth so that he could lay a kiss on the back of her palm.

Somehow during that speech he had gone from standing to kneeling on both knees in front of her and holding her hand. He wiped a single tear away form her face as he gently drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"This is also the reason I told Caroline I would call her back with my answer. I went to inform my father. The first thing he asked me was if I thought you and I would be able to pass the tests one day and without any hesitation I said yes.. Because even on that first day I knew that you would be the one for me. And one day soon or down the road even, we will pass those tests because we will truly be in love, and none of this will matter. But for now I just need you to believe me and care for me. These are the lies Stefan was talking about. Well that and that he thinks my true nature is as a man slut, so …." Damon tried chuckling a little to lighten the mood. When it didn't work he sat in silence for a few moments. "Elena?" he said letting his vulnerability fill his voice.

"Yes?" Elena replied while standing up and hopping on to the counter to sit instead.

"Please say something?"

"The fact that you think I would believe you are only doing this to win the challenge, sickens me. No offence, but you're not even that good of an actor. And if you were doing this just to win the bet you wouldn't care what Stefan has done to me, and you certainly wouldn't have cared enough to just about choke him to death. You wouldn't buy me things like you do especially considering you know I'm not a girl who needs material possessions. If this was about winning the challenge for you then you wouldn't be looking at me with that raw vulnerability like I'm going to ruin your world right now because that depth and that look cant be faked. And finally if this was about the challenge for you then you certainly would have picked a less stubborn and difficult woman to deal with, because I can be a handful. Come here," Elena said and opened her arms wide beckoning him to come to her.

Damon went to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lay his head against her chest breathing in her sweet scent and exhaling. He let out a breath he realized he had been holding since he met her.

"We have tests to go through that cant possibly be faked Elena, and I have to marry you in order to receive the fortune and the company. We are nowhere near ready to be married, but I just wanted you to know that I feel we will be able to pass those tests no problem. This challenge is also partially why my ass-hat, douche of a brother is acting the way he is. He thinks that I am using you to win the challenge and that I will leave him with nothing but his trust fund. He is terrified and he is angry," Damon said sighing tiredly.

"And would you leave him with nothing but his trust fund?" Elena asked leading Damon back to her bedroom so that they could talk for a while on a more comfortable surface.

"No of course not. Regardless of his behaviour lately, he is my brother. And this is the only life he has ever known. I would keep him working at Salvatore Inc. and I would make sure that he received a larger chunk from the two fortunes so that he was set financially, especially if he wanted to start a family one day. He would not survive outside this life, and think that's why he is so terrified. So once again no, I couldn't do that to him," he said as he lay down on her bed. Elena crawled in beside him on her side facing him.

"That's very mature of you, and sweet. I'm glad to hear that though. Ok so now that we have cleared up the whole challenge issue, lets move on. I need to talk to you about this whole fame thing, deal?"

"Deal, shoot."

"Damon you have a bad reputation for relationships, mischief and sex. I know this. But if we are going to be together I want to change that around. I want you to redeem yourself in the eyes of the public. I know you and Stefan throw the benefit dinners and such regularly and that's great, but I need more. The only way I'm even going to be able to remotely handle this fame is if it is in a positive light. It is already a lot to deal with, but I'm willing to do so because I truly care about you. Although once again it is too early to speak of this, I will definitely only handle positive publicity and fame if we ever marry and begin a family. I will not subject my family to negative fame, and I will certainly not bring children into it. So as a couple I think that we should volunteer, and donate some money, and be seen doing healthy, wholesome things like walks through the park and picnic dates. I wish for none of it to be fake, these are all things I feel we should be doing anyways, but I want the public to know, I need this Damon," she said searching his eyes.

"Doner than done Elena. I would feel better with that image too. I was a different man before you, and I don't want to still be seen as that man. You make me better and I want the world to know that," he said smiling and reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you. Now, speaking of that fame. The other part to this is that I need to trust you Damon. The world is hell bent on tearing us apart and I need to know that I can trust you so that I don't let that happen. I need to know that I can trust you so that the magazines, and tabloids and TV shows telling me you're cheating don't get to me, so that the accusations of drug addictions wont fly. If I cant trust you this will never work. So no more lies, and no more secrets. Be honest with me. Tell me everything. I want to know you inside and out Damon Salvatore, and vice versa. So I need to trust you. I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future. About the kind of life we can have in order to even begin thinking about this, or having these conversations, I need to trust you. So promise me, no more lies, no more secrets. Let me in," she pleaded.

"Elena I don't mean to keep you at arms length I'm just scared. With this , I was scared that you would hate me and think I was using you like Stefan wanted. But in general I am scared to get hurt. The last woman I 'let in' turned out to be the great whore of Babylon, she freakin' Mary Magdalened me," he said dropping his eyes.

"I know how hard it is to trust. Especially when you have lost people near and dear to you, or been hurt by them. For the longest time after my parent's deaths I felt that they had betrayed me by dying, like how dare they hurt me like this, and leave me like this. After that I felt like their death was my fault, and I was scared to be close to others because I thought I was bad luck,"

"Elena you know that it wasn't your fault right?" he said cutting her off.

"I know that now, but I didn't and it made it hard to trust and be close with others. Even now I am terrified of what you could do to my heart, but I am trying my best and that's all that I ask of you," she said.

"I know I'm sorry I have just been scared that if you get to know me you wouldn't like the real me and you would leave, but I don't feel like that anymore," he said smiling brightly at her.

"Damon I'm here until you don't want me anymore. I wouldn't dare cheat on my dream man," she said nudging him playfully.

"Well likewise. You are above and beyond my dream woman Elena Gilbert, and you do need to trust me. You said before that trust breeds trust, so here it goes. I promise you no more lies, and no more secrets if you will promise me the same thing. I am falling in love with you each and every day, and I have no reason to even look at another woman this I promise you. I promise you that I will let you in, and I will trust you, and I will share every thought and fear, and plan and action with you until you get sick of me. You can trust me Elena, and I'm not going anywhere either," he said pulling her into him to rest her head on his chest. He smiled as she through her leg over his and snuggled in closer.

"I promise too," she said wrapping her hand around his and laying a kiss on his knuckles.

They lay there for a long while simply content in the comfort and silence they offered one another. Eventually Elena shifted and sighed turning her head up to face him.

"Don't ruin the moment. You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" Damon asked her playfully.

"I'm totally ruining the moment," she said giggling.

Damon sighed and slowly sat up so that they were both sitting and facing each other and he raised his eyebrows to signal that he was ready.

"I think you should tell Stefan what you told me, ease his fears," she said sheepishly.

Damon stared at this beautiful woman in wonder_**. He attacks her and she wants me to ease his fear, how did I get so lucky? **_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There you have it ladies and possible gents. Chapter 23, the long awaited discussion. It's not completely in depth but I believe Elena got her point across, and I feel like the issues were dissolved easily. Damon and Elena are both honest people which makes this easier. Anywho, please read and review. Tell me what you like/dislike, what you wanna see more of, and what you think about Damon talking to Stefan. Reviiiiiiiieeeewwwww! Much love, happy reading!**

**Atheris xo**


	24. Chatting It Up

**Well hello there strangers. I can offer you nothing but my humblest apologies for the lack of updates. It has been far too long, and a lot has happened. However, I'm back. Thank you to anyone still here, or any new readers that have joined. I will try to continue posting regularly from now until the end of the story. This chapter is short, so please bare with me and allow me to get back into the swing of things. There are two references in this chapter, find both and you get 25 early :) Happy reading!**

**Atheris xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or it would air all year round:)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

Elena and Damon lay on her bed talking for hours. He made her laugh with stories about his childhood, and his teenage years spent in Italy.

"When I first moved there I had trouble learning the language. We had never learned it growing up so my father hired us a language tutor. However he was an older guy, and thought it was hilarious to torment us. I asked him how to say hi your beautiful, would you like to go out with me sometime. He told me it was "Ciao bella. Ho un grande pene. Voglia scoprire?" and I believed him. I walked around for days saying it to girls I thought were cute, and couldn't figure out why I continued to get slapped. Turns out I was running around saying "Hi beautiful. I have a big penis, wanna find out?". The slaps suddenly made a lot more sense," he said shaking his head and chuckling.

Elena on the other hand was clutching her sides and just about dying of laughter picturing a younger Damon doing this.

"Your turn" he said twirling a strand of her hair around and around his finger.

"Well this isn't exactly about me but it works. When Jere and I were younger our parents did a lot of stuff with us. Movies theme parks, you name it. One year Star Wars came out and they took him and I to go see it. For days Jeremy was obsessed and talked about it nonstop, but we didn't realize how much he liked it until the girls and I had a sleep over. At this house we had a pool in the back yard, and we were just opening it to get ready for summer. The curved handles of the ladder hadn't been put into place yet so they were sitting around the pool's edge. We walked into the back yard to find Jeremy running around with a helmet on, and the handles around his waist pointing outwards like guns yelling "pew pew pew ppppew" and pretending to be a droid. We were laughing hysterically but instead of leaving we found our own battles weapons and joined him," she said smiling fondly at the memory.

"I'm sure he loved that," Damon said laughing.

"He did, but it was always like that. Somehow no matter how crazy the idea or game was, he always got us to play. He thought he was spider man, we played along. He thought he was a velociraptor, we were his pack. It was fun," she said snuggling closer to him.

"I bet, those are good memories," Damon agreed.

"Speaking of brothers…."Elena trailed off as Damon rolled his eyes. "I would still greatly appreciate it if you talked to Stefan and informed hi, that you don't plan on leaving him with nothing. There is not a single thing in this world that will excuse the extent of his behaviour, but there is some reasoning behind it. He feels that his whole life is being threatened essentially, and that constant fear can't be easy. So maybe if he knows then he will calm down a little," she said reasonably.

"Fine. I don't think he deserves any reassurance at all, he can rot in hell for all I care, but fine. You asked and I shall obey," he said kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you," she said smiling. I'm going to shower and go to bed now though. Today was the longest most drama filled stressful day in history, and we have a busy day of wholesome activities tomorrow, and I want to be well rested," she said getting up.

"Wait, tomorrow we have a busy day? What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow you have a press conference at the hospital as you are thanked for upgrading all of their equipment, Anna told me, and I am going with you. Then we are having a picnic in central park, and going for a walk. Tomorrow evening you, Anna, Alaric and I are going to have dinner at Hell's Kitchen like your father mentioned, and then in the evening we are going to a special drive in movie they have in the park, so be ready," she announced smiling brightly.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Oh really, we are doing all that?"

"Yes we are. I'm speaking to the cooks in the morning so that they can pack our picnic, you can call Hell's to open your table up, and I saw an announcement in the paper today about the movie. So that's what we are doing, I don't want you arguing with me Mr. Salvatore," she said eyeing him as if daring him to challenge her.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say Elena, just don't hurt me," he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now get out, I need a shower and some sleep," she said pushing him towards the door while he playfully fought her. "Night," she said and closed the door in his surprised face.

She laughed to herself as she began walking towards the bathroom. She got about four steps when she heard a light knock at the door.

She opened it to find Damon standing there sheepishly.

"What do you want Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?" she asked playfully.

"I'm not that tall," he retorted.

She giggled. "Very funny, but seriously, I'm going to bed you,"

"I just wanted a little good night kiss," he said and made a pouty face.

She sighed and laughed despite herself as she leaned up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. Damon had other ideas though. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her pasionately pulling her feet clear of the ground and forcing her to put her arms around his neck. When he put her down she was breathless and slightly dizzy from forgetting to breathe once again.

"G'night Elena," he said amusedly and then began to talk down the hall way.

"Not nice you jerk!" she called after him teasingly, but the only reply she got was his laughter as he turned the corner.

Elena smiled to herself and went about showering and such before hopping into bed. She fell asleep in no time and dreamed of beautiful blue eyes and masculine laughter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV **

Damon walked downstairs with his heart light and a bounce in his step thinking of the woman whom he had just left upstairs. It didn't last long though as he rounded the stairs and spied Stefan sitting in the family room playing on his tablet.

Damon sighed and took a deep breath, _**Now is as good a time as any I guess, **_he thought to himself and he forced his steps nearer to the room.

"Hello brother," Stefan said without looking up. "Sent the little miss off to bed did you? I hope for your sake she's dreaming of you and not me and how my hands felt on her like you know she probably is," he continued darkly.

Damon felt himself instantly tense and ball up his fists. But he thought of the beautiful woman upstairs and forced himself to calm his breathing, to remember that he was here because she had asked him to be so he forced the violence back down,

"Don`t you ever get bored of it?" Damon asked.

"Of what?"Stefan replied finally looking up.

"Yourself."

Stefan's face visibly turned red.

"Never mind that. I have not come here to fight with you more, there will be more violence tonight. I came here because Elena asked me to talk to you and reassure you.

Stefan was genuinely startled and shocked. "Uh, come again?" he said scrunching his face in confusion.

"That was my response. I told her of the challenge, and of what one of us stands to gain. I spoke with her about the challenges that will need to be passed, and about why I hid it from her. She was offended that I thought she would be mad, and she asked me to reassure you, that was her only response to the situation," he said still in awe.

"Ok reassure me about what exactly?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"That I'm not going to leave you with nothing Stefan. You will have more than your trust fund and moms fortune, and you can continue working at Salvatore Inc and earning more. You will receive more from me f you ever marry as well because I believe in family. This is all provided that her and I pass the tests anyways. But I just wanted you to know that really it will not be like anything changed. Your money will no longer be unlimited, but it will not be a small amount either. You don't have to fear that," Damon said hoping to reassure him. "While nothing excuses your behaviour with Elena, and I will never ever forgive you, I can only imagine the fear you have had, but fear not. You will be financially taken care of, "Damon finished.

Stefan laughed and stood up, getting right up in Damon's face.

"And you think that is enough brother?" he spat. "You get everything and I have to come to you for my handouts? You're now my permanent boss? The tabloids rave over the financial split and I am the laughing stock? You and that little slut have everything and I am just another pay roll on your list? I don't think so. That will not happen, I will destroy you yet Damon, mark my words," he growled before storming off.

Damon took a few deep breaths and then began his trek to his room to get some sleep.

_**I talked to him like she asked. It didn't seem to do much good, but we shall see… **_he thought while climbing in to bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking of his and Elena's day ahead.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So there it is guys. Please review, I will really need some input after being gone for so long, and the reviews are what motivates me! Hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Atheris xo**


	25. Never Was I More Happy

**Okie doke. I'm horrible, I know. I could come at you with truths of the things I've faced these last couple months, but it's not excuse. The truth is I'm apparently not very good at keeping up with this, which is no indication of my love for any of you, or this story. I'm just disorganized. But I promise to try and be better, for real this time. Thank you to anyone who has been here from the beginning, and thank you as well to the new fans who have reviewed, followed, or favorited me over the past little while. The newbies were a constant reminder to come back. So here is Chapter 25. Its mostly fluff with a little intrigue at the end. You should know the drill with the references. There are four tv episode references, and one from the books. All direct quotes. Find 3 and the chapter is yours early:) All my love xo**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**EPOV**

The next morning Elena woke bright and early to get ready for her big day with Damon. She put on a nice skirt and jacket suit in black that had deep purple accents to match her Versace coat that Damon had bought her on their shopping spree. The colour accented her eyes and hair and brought out the alabaster in her skin. She put on a touch of make-up in the only style Caroline had ever shower her, so that it was artfully done. It brought out the soft almond shape of her eyes and illuminated the colour, but at first glance looked as if she were wearing no make-up at all. She added the rubilettes jewellery from Tiffany's and smiled at her reflection. _**I can do this, **_she thought to herself, _**I look like a poised woman of his societal rank, and am very outfitted to be seen with Damon Salvatore today. **_With that boost of confidence she left her room to go find him. She knew he had to be up already because she had sent the maids to wake him eons ago.

She was almost down the hall way when he stepped around the corner. Elena's breath caught in her throat. She started at his shoes where her eyes traced the shine of the Italian leather as it walked towards her. She allowed her gaze to slowly move upwards over the straightened legs of his pants, up to where it tightened slightly around his thigh. Of her own accord, her eyes skimmed over his pelvic area and his stomach, imaging the smooth defined planes of the perfect abs she knew were there. Her gaze continued to take him in one glorious piece at a time. She took in the perfectly sculpted chin, and the symmetry of his cheek bones. She paid attention the small stubble he had left, which she found incredibly sexy on him. And finally she met his eyes. Many times over the years she had read lines about getting lost in someone's eyes, but had never believed them. But looking into Damon Salvatore's eyes, she was certainly a believer. They were the most amazing blue, and they still left her awestruck every time she gazed at them. She did one more sweep of him, _**He is like a Greek god come to life. The greatest artists could not have invented a more perfectly handsome man, **_she thought to herself.

"You're staring," he said startling her a bit. She laughed.

"I'm gazing,"

"It's creepy," he said playfully causing her to laugh again.

"It's romantic," she replied.

By this time he had closed the distance between them and was staring down at her meeting her gaze. He reached out and gently ran his thumb along her jaw line smiling, before he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Thank you," he said softly, puzzling her.

"Uh, for what?" Elena asked.

"For looking at me the way you just did. That is the reaction I missed when we first met. You seemed to be unaffected by me. Though maybe that's just because you spent every day staring at my pictures all over your walls," he said teasingly.

"Shut it!" she said pushing his chest and pretending to be mad.

"Hey now, hey now. I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick, we have just been a normal couple lately. Boring! I think I need to go back to your house and sit in your room for a while and stare at myself everywhere," he said poking her in the side as they began to walk down the hall.

Elena groaned. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" she asked raising her eyebrow hopefully at him.

"No, probably not," he grinned, and just like that she couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. _**Damn him and his devilish ways, **_she thought amusedly to herself.

"Back to what you sad though, I was affected by you when we met. You have no idea how much. My heart was hammering against my chest so hard I thought it would be visible from across the room, and I was struggling desperately to put words into sentences. I was totally fan girling it up in my head, but trying to act calm so that you didn't know I was any different than the other guests. So trust me, I was affected," she said as they finally rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Alaric and Anna were both huge morning people, and had probably been up for hours so they had breakfast just the two of them. She didn't know where Giuseppe was but figured he had eaten already too.

"Well that's good to know, I thought I was losing my touch," he said waggling his eyebrows at her and doing the crazy eye thing he does.

"Oh what a dreadful thought," Elena mocked and put her hands to her face in mock horror.

Damon laughed. A great bellyful laugh that she rarely heard, and he reached for her hand giving that smile she knew was meant only for her. The smile that said he was comfortable, and that he loved her. He hadn't admitted that yet, but Elena knew after Alaric told her. The signs were there. Headstrong, each wanting their own way, passionate, impatient. She and Damon were alike, and they were different. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and life was complete when they were together. Some people might say it was too soon for them to be in love, but sometimes you just know. The heart isn't a thing to be constricted or measured by time.

She smiled back at him and they dug into breakfast. They spent the time talking and laughing, and all the while Elena marvelled at how such a simple act as a meal could be so happy and amazing, as long as she had Damon with her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DPOV**

After breakfast the two of them parted ways for a bit to finalize plans for the day. Damon called Hell's Kitchen to inform them of the dinner reservations, which they were most happy about and Elena supervised the cooks while they packed a picnic to die for.

When that was all done, they left the house and Damon helped Elena into the car they had waiting for them. Alaric and Anna were already in the back of the stretch limo, and he followed her soon after. He always found Elena beautiful, but for some reason today he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was sitting across from him in the limo, and she had dressed to impress, that's for sure. She wore a skirt and jacket suit with purple accents, alongside the coat and jewellery he had bought her. The colour of the jacket and jewellery set of the hues in her skin tone so that she almost seemed to glow. The heels she had added made her legs seem to go on forever. Her eyes were big round doe eyes, and at first he hadn't known she was wearing any make up. She had skilfully applied it so that he had to look for it to tell. He couldn't get over how stunning she was. Not to mention the fact that he was positively glowing on the inside in a possessive sort of way knowing that he had bought her some of the things on her body right now. He was gazing at her in amazement, when he finally looked up to her face and realized she was meeting his gaze with an amused smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Having fun?" she asked with laughter hinting around the edges of her voice.

"uhh errr…sorry. What were you saying?" he asked sheepishly and actually blushed.

Alaric's booming laughter filled the car. "Damon Salvatore, blushing because he was struck dumb by the sight of a beautiful woman, never thought I'd live to see the day," he said.

Damon scowled at him before breaking into a smile. "Not just any beautiful woman, MY beautiful woman," he said proudly winking at her.

"Ew. You two make me wanna barf," Alaric retorted when he saw Elena's answering smile and blush.

"Oh sure, and you texting my aunt 24/7 and calling her every night isnt puke worthy too?" Elena said cocking her head at him. He looked down and blushed.

"Haha you shouldn't make fun of others for something you do so frequently, you're the king of blushing!" Anna chimed in.

"Hey! What about you and Jeremy? " Alaric through back at her. She joined the club and ended up a deep shade of scarlet as well and they all laughed.

"Ok ok, now that we have all had our fun, please tell me what I missed you guys saying while I was ogling my girlfriend ," Damon said grinning, and this time he didn't blush.

Over the next twenty minutes while they drove to their first destination, Anna went over the full itinerary with them. It was going to be a very busy day, but not the least bit boring or unwelcomed, because for the first time, every single thing on there was something he wanted to do, because they all involved Elena.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A short while later they arrived at the hospital, and began the journey up to the floor where the press conference was being held. Damon held Elena's hand in his as the floor numbers steadily increased, and he felt her begin to get fidgety. He pulled her fingers up to his mouth and kissed them before offering her a small smile of reassurance. She smiled back even though he could tell she was still a nervous wreck. _**I still can't believe everything she is willing to go through for me**_… Damon thought happily as the elevator doors finally opened.

The flashes were immediate and blinding as they walked to the podium. She smiled through it all and managed to maybe only make one funny face for the cameras to catch. He smiled at how mortified he knew she would be. Elena took her place beside him as he first began his speech. But after a brief moment he found her drifting backwards to give him his stage. As he finished his opening speech and they began to ask him questions he looked around only to realize that Elena was no longer there. He tried not to think upon it and instead went about answering the questions. That was until he heard shouts from down the hall, of reporters yelling her name. He turned to find that Alaric was already gone and Anna was pulling him towards the commotion.

He heard the questions as he drew near.

"Elena why was this more important to you than Damon's speech?"

"Elena do you do know this woman personally?"

"Do you do charity work often?"

And of course the occasional question that always went back to their relationship..

"How's the sex now?"

"Is the honeymoon phase over? Aren't you afraid he is going to cheat on you?"

Damon broke through the crowd to turn and glare at them menacingly as he stepped in front to shield her. He felt her tug on his arm and he looked down to see an appreciate smile on her face before she shook her head.

"Ladies and gentleman. Let me clarify that this was not more important to me than Damon's speech, but I did think it was important and knew that Damon would forgive me. I do not know this woman, nor do I consider her charity work. I simply happened to stumble upon her trying to get into bed, and realized she was blind and went to help. I was reading to her at her request. How can we possibly call ourselves human, when we deny the human nature of helping one another? I enjoyed reading to her, probably more than she enjoyed hearing my voice. As for the rest, the sex is none of your business, and no. I trust Damon completely. His past is his past. The man I have come to know would not hurt anyone, let alone me. Now if you will excuse us, we have a busy day ahead of us. Good day," she said as she took Damon's hand in hers and led them from the room. Damon let himself be pulled along by Elena until they reached the safety of the elevator before he turned her to face him.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and stared at her adoringly. "Where did you come from Elena Gilbert?"

"My mother. And yourself?" she replied coyly. He tapped her bottom playfully. "I'm serious, how did I get so lucky?"

"Well let's see, you plastered your face on every conceivable media outlet across the globe for eons and had every female of every age worldwide panting after you... one of them was bound to be a keeper," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"You're making light but I'm serious. Thank you looking at me and not seeing only what I wanted the world to see. You looked beyond the broken guy crying out for help, and somewhere along the lines you decided I was worth saving," he said while doing his crazy eye thing and giving her his signature smirk. Her only response was to blush and look up at him through her lashes.

He chuckled as the colour warmed her cheeks before saying, "And by the way, who was that back there? Because I saw no signs of shy little Elena…." he said cocking his eyebrow at her in true Damon fashion.

"I cant very well ask you to make changes if I'm not willing to do the same," she said as she shook her head at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead before they stepped out into the parking garage. _**I am so lucky…**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**I never thought I liked walking before, turns out it has its perks…**_ Damon thought amusedly to himself as he watched Elena`s hips swayed back and forth as she walked up the hill ahead of him. He didn`t notice her glance back quickly at him, but knew that she obviously had when he heard her reprimand him.

``Damon Salvatore you best take your eyes of my rear end and keep them somewhere more respectable when we are in public, or I will punish you when we get home later…"

"Ooo goody, I…" he started to say before she cut him off.

"And not punish in a way you will like. The press are out in full force today, and I don't want them to have any more reason to ask about our sex life. Nor do I want my over protective kid brother to deck you next time he sees you. Ok? So come walk beside me so you're not tempted or something," she laughed quietly.

Damon jogged to catch up with her and took her hand.

"Well that was easy, I expected more of a fight to get you to leave your view point," she said giving him a signature smirk of her own.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that," he said and winked at her.

She laughed openly before giving him a quick kiss, "Don't I know it."

They made it to the top of the small hill and set out their blanket and food. Damon couldn't believe the array of food they had brought with them. Sandwiches, and pastries, and fruit, two different types of salad. He watched as Elena made him a large plate, and he dug in while she made herself one. He looked up and his jaw dropped, _**Just when I think I can't love her anymore, **_he thought as he saw her plate. She had loaded on more food than she had given him. _**Damn I love a girl who's not afraid to have an appetite.**_

They ate and talked and laughed on that hill all while Alaric and Anna kept the paparazzi at a safe distance. That was the deal, they could take as many photos and stay as long as they wanted, but they were not allowed to be within a 100ft radius or interrupt the actual meal. It really was a great compromise that Elena had worked out. He didn't believe in publicity like this before her, but he had to admit it worked. This day especially would help to clean up his image. While he didn't care personally, he cared because he wanted to be seen as a man worthy of Elena, not the rampant playboy he was before her.

When Elena polished off her plate like a champ, they packed up remaining food and dishes, and then lay down. Damon lay vertically on the blanket, and Elena lay horizontally with her head on his stomach. They watched the clouds and talked about their lives as Damon ran his fingers mindlessly through Elena`s hair. He couldn`t remember a more perfect day, or being more blissfully happy in his entire life.

``Damon what do you see in the future for us?" he heard her ask quietly. He knew that tone of voice on her by now. She was being self conscious, unsure about whether or not to even bother asking.

"I see hundreds, no thousands of more perfect days like this. I see us growing closer each and every day, so that one day we don't know where the one ends and the other begins. I see us continuing to make Alaric want to barf for a very, very long time," he finished and looked down at her resting on her stomach. She buried her head shyly into his shirt, but she couldn't hide the beaming smile.

"Satisfactory answer for you Ms. Gilbert?" he asked her.

"No. Perfect answer actually, "she said before moving up to dazzle him with a kiss that he was sure would plaster the tabloids for days. Somehow he didn't care. For once he actually looked forward to his romantic life being shown across the globe, because for once it was something he was proud of. Elena Gilbert was his,

_**Eat your heart out paparazzi, this love is real.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
****Katherine POV  
**

Katherine looked down at her phone and texted Stefan.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought. That little bitch`s plan to clean up Damon`s image has them out of the house constantly. It will be easy to get to her. Still gathering Intel, but it shouldn`t be too long before I start acting on our plan lover. See you soon xo"_

She hit send and then walked closer to where the paparazzi were gathered and snapped some pictures of her own.

Katherine watched from her vantage point with the rest of the paparazzi as Damon and Elena made cutesy in Central Park. Honestly the very sight of them made her sick, but the idea of what their union could mean for her and Stefan made her vindictive. As a trained assassin she had killed many people. As a dark soul, she had enjoyed many of those terminations, but none as much as she was going to enjoy killing Elena Gilbert.

"There's just something more to love about the kill when its personal," she said to herself as she smiled and walked away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Well there you have it folks. Let me know what you think, where you think it's going. I'd love to hear your predication and thoughts. Criticisms too, as long as they are productive. If there is still interest shown after I post this chapter then I will continue posting for sure. All my love xo  
_**  
**_


End file.
